UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE
by BlancaCullenSwan
Summary: Bella una chica comun pero guarda un gran secreto conoce a Edward y se enamorada de el viviran momentos magicos pero cuando su secreto salga a la luz se veran separados, solo el tiempo y Amor Verdadero lograran mantenerlos Unidos por Siempre.TODOS HUMANOS
1. CAPITULO 1: CONOCIENDO A EDWARD CULLEN

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen**

**BPOV**

Era mi primer día en la Universidad de California, al fin había logrado mi cometido estudiar lejos de mi hogar, mi madre Renee murió cuando yo tenia 5 años dejándome como su heredera universal aunque no era millonaria su pequeña fortuna me serviría para poder pagar mis estudios y los gastos que se generaran durante mi estancia en la universidad, mi padre Charlie bueno el, el era otra historia.

Iba caminando hundida en mis pensamientos, ya había subido las cajas de mis pertenencias al dormitorio que compartiría con 2 estudiantes mas, acababa de inscribirme tomaría varias clases interesantes en mi primer año pero la que mas me entusiasmaba era la de Literatura ya que yo quería ser una escritora en un futuro así que estaba realmente deseando que iniciaran las clases.

Recuerdo que llevaba mi ipod a todo volumen iba candando una de mis canciones preferidas _Lovefool de The Cardigans_, cuando la oigo todo a mi alrededor se desvanece y solo puedo cantar jaja tonto lo se pero en fin, iba cantando creo que bastante fuerte cuando de repente choque contra una persona y todos mis documentos salieron volando, me agache a levantarlos y entonces vi un par de hermosos ojos verdes lo que mas me impresiono era el dueño de esos ojos, era la criatura mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, era un joven alto fornido de tez blanca muy pálida y un cabello alborotado color cobrizo, me quede viéndolo con una reverenda estupida entonces paso algo muy raro ya que sus labios se habrían pero no salía ningún sonido de ellos, yo lo miraba intrigada, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no oía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía porque aun tenia mi ipod encendido jaja así que me lo quite de inmediato y escuche su dulce y melódica voz que me decía "lo siento señorita" yo solo atine a decirle que no había problema, el comenzó a ayudarme a levantar los documentos y me los entrego, cuando su mano rozo la mía sentí una descarga eléctrica, suena cursi lo se pero eso fue lo que sentí la primera vez que Edward me toco, había algo en el algo que jamás había visto en nadie mas, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y al parecer el tampoco a mi lo cual me hizo sentir un poco incomoda fue entonces cuando me dijo: "Cual es tu nombre?" en ese momento me paralice y le dije "soy Bella, Bella Masen" "mucho gusto mi nombre es Edward Cullen" fue entonces cuando la magia se rompió comenzó a sonar el celular de Edward el lo respondió disculpándose y se alejo a hablar por celular, yo decidí que era demasiada emoción por un día y me fui a mi dormitorio pensando en Edward Cullen.

_**Que les parecio la historia?? Es la primera que escribo y me gustaria que la leyeran y me dijeran que opinan de ella nos vemos bye!!**_


	2. CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDO A BELLA

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 2: Conociendo a Bella**

**EPOV**

Primer día de escuela, siempre odie los primeros días en la escuela, ya saben ser el nuevo estar soportando toda clase de preguntas, como _cual es tu nombre, de donde vienes, que hacen tus padres_ y sobre todo la mas común, _tienes novia??_ Pero algo me decía que ahora que entrara en la universidad las cosas iban a cambiar.

Estaba caminando por el campus, un poco distraído, debo admitir, no encontraba el estacionamiento donde mi hermana Alice me indico que la buscara, ella también se mudaba hoy a su dormitorio que compartiría con otras 2 chicas, yo por mi parte compartiría un dormitorio con mi hermano Emmett y con otro chico que aun no conocíamos, yo como era tan organizado por supuesto ya había arreglado mi habitación pero desde luego que Emmett no lo había hecho el pero era tan desorganizado que solo subió las cajas con sus pertenencias a su habitación y se acostó a dormir.

Mi paciencia se estaba agotando no encontraba a Alice por ningún lado así que había decidido irme a mi dormitorio cuando la vi, era una aparición? Era la joven mas linda que había visto en toda mi vida delgada pero con un cuerpo hermoso, blanca de ojos color chocolate y un hermoso cabello largo y café, iba vestida muy casual con una falda levis, tenis y una blusa negra que acentuaba su pequeña pero hermosa figura, iba con un montón de documentos en la mano y al parecer iba escuchando mucho ya que iba cantando.

Me quede estático esperando que la bellísima joven se acercara a mi, ella iba tan distraída que choco contra mi, por Dios de cerca era aun mas hermosa, se agacho a recoger sus documentos y su hermoso cabello hizo una cortina entre su rostro y el mió, diablos no podía permitir eso así que le hable pidiéndole disculpas, pero al parecer ella no me escuchaba, volví a hablarle y fue entonces cuando sus ojos y mis ojos se unieron en una profunda y larga mirada, no podíamos dejarnos de ver yo casi babeaba ante tal belleza, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero decidí que tenia que dejar de verme como un estupido, y volví a pedirle disculpas, ella me miraba muy extrañada como si no entendiera lo que decía, hasta que su cara se torno roja como un tomate y se quito los audífonos que aun traía puestos, fue entonces cuando volví a disculparme y ella con una hermosa y dulce voz me dijo que no había problema, hubo un silencio largo y decidí romperlo al preguntarle cual era su nombre, ella me respondió _"soy Bella, Bella Masen"_ era un nombre hermoso muy hermoso igual que ella decidí presentarme diciéndole _"yo soy Edward Cullen" _entonces mi maldita suerte me traiciono Alice siempre tenia que ser tan imprudente y en ese momento mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar sabia que era ella ya que era el tono que ella misma me había puesto, le pedí disculpas a Bella para responder y mi calvario comenzó Alice gritaba por el teléfono preguntándome donde me encontraba, yo camine unos pasos para evitar que Bella escuchara como mi pequeña hermana me gritaba, Alice me dio la ubicación del estacionamiento donde se encontraba, le dije que en unos minutos me encontraría con ella y colgué el teléfono.

Cuando voltee para hablar con Bella ella ya había desaparecido.

_**Que les pareció el punto de vista de Edward?? Espero que si alguien esta leyendo mi historia deje algún review y me diga que le parece por favor soy nueva en esto, al principio parecerá como las demás historias pero les aseguro que en los siguientes capitulo la historia dará un giro diferente a las demás historias que hayan leído!**_


	3. CAPITULO 3: HACIENDO AMIGOS

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 3: Haciendo Amigos**

**BPOV**

Después de mi encuentro con el cuerazo de Edward me fui a mi habitación estaba aturdida haber conocido a ese muchacho me había perturbado, tanta belleza en un solo ser me parecía increíble, como ya había subido mis cajas a mi habitación decidí que desempacar era la mejor idea así que conecte las bocinas y prendí mi ipod ahora Lovefool era mi canción preferida en todo el mundo porque me recordaría para siempre a Edward.

Con la música a un volumen bastante alto comencé a colocar objetos por toda mi habitación un cuadro por aquí un oso de peluche por aca, ropa en el closet, zapatos, cd's etc. Estaba tan envuelta en la música y en mis pensamientos acerca de Edward que no me percate que había dos figuras en el marco de mi puerta que estaban observándome curiosas, cuando la canción termino, oí aplausos, yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta y sentí que la cara me hervía de la pena, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que en la puerta junto a una pequeña chica se encontraba Edward mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Hola!! Soy tu nueva compañera de habitación me llamo Alice!!" _Me dijo la pequeña chica con cabellos negros y cortos.

"_Hola soy Bella? Mmmm cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí?" _Le pregunte sin aun poder quitarle la mirada de encima a Edward.

"_Lo suficiente para ver que bailas muy bien Bella!!" Que bueno que tengo una compañera de habitación tan divertida!! Creo que tú y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien!! _"

Mi cara estaba roja podía sentir el calor que subía a mis mejillas y entonces Edward hablo:

"_Hola Bella gusto de verte de nuevo!!"_

"_Ustedes dos se conocen??" _pregunto Alice

"_Si Bella y yo nos conocimos hace un rato precisamente cuando me llamaste por teléfono para decirme donde te encontrabas y que te ayudara con tus cajas Alice" _

Seguramente que Edward y Alice eran novios, el era realmente el chico mas guapo que había visto en mi entera vida y Alice a pesar de ser pequeña era realmente hermosa con facciones muy finas y un cuerpo espectacular a pesar de su corta estatura, realmente ese año seria horrible, vivir deseando el novio de tu compañera de habitación era malo muy malo.

"_Ohhh!! Así que es ella?? Pues esta vez tenias razón hermanito Bella es realmente hermosa" _

"_Hermano?? Ustedes dos son hermanos??" _Si analizaba las cosas los dos se parecían mucho tenían la tez muy blanca y los ojos verdes y pues las facciones eran parecidas, sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo después de todo no seria tan mal año desear al hermano de tu compañera de habitación no era nada malo.

Le mostré las 2 habitaciones disponibles a Alice y ella eligió la que estaba junto a la mía, que era la primera del pasillo, Edward la ayudo a subir sus cajas tuvo que dar varias vueltas ya que Alice tenia muchas pero muchas pertenencias, según oí que Edward se quejaba a Alice le encantaba ir de compras, creo que después de todo Alice y yo nos llevaremos muy bien.

Cuando Edward ya había terminado con las cajas de Alice yo estaba en la cocina haciendo un poco de limonada así que le ofrecí un vaso, Alice se encontraba buscando algo entre sus cosas y Edward y yo comenzamos a platicar.

"_Hace rato te desapareciste!! Creí que jamás iba a tener el placer de verte de nuevo en esta escuela donde hay tanto alumnos!!" _

"_Como te alejaste a contestar tu celular pensé que te incomodara que escuchara tu conversación así que mejor te dejo solo para que hablaras con tu hermana (mentira total creí que era su novia con quien hablaba y me había ido decepcionada)!!"_

"_Ohh!! No es que Alice a veces es un poco, mmm como te diré sin asustarte?? Hiperactiva, loca?? _Solo pude reírme ante tales comentarios

"_Bueno es que llevaba buen rato buscándola y me llamo para decirle donde encontrarla, y me daba pena que escucharas sus gritos por teléfono!"_

Platicar con Edward era tan natural era un chico muy simpático, amable y caballeroso, me di cuenta de esto porque me ayudo a limpiar la cocina y lavar los vasos que utilizamos, que tipo de chico hace eso??

Alice se nos unió ella también era una chica muy simpática, desbordaba alegría por todos y cada uno de los poros del cuerpo, hablaba de bulto, para todo movía las manos y me di cuenta en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla que era una chica muy especial que siempre se salía con lo suya.

Estábamos en la cocina cuando oímos que tocaron a la puerta y Alice corrió y dijo yo abro y entonces paso.

Alice abrió la puerta y se quedo estática, creo que desde que entro en el departamento no la había visto callada (y ya llevábamos como 3 horas ahí!) en la puerta estaba un joven rubio, de unos hermosos ojos azules, alto de muy buen ver debía admitir (claro que nunca como Edward) que llevaba un montón de cajas cargando, el y Alice se quedaron viendo profundamente hasta que Alice rompió el silencio.

"_Ho… hola… Eres nuestro compañero de habitación??" _pregunto Alice con una mezcla de esperanza y extrañez en su voz.

En ese momento una joven rubia, muy hermosa de ojos azules y cuerpo de modelo entro a la habitación muy apurada y dijo:

"_Hola soy Rosalie y este es mi hermano Jasper! YO soy su nueva compañera de habitación!!"_

Perfecto pensé para mi, adiós a cualquier oportunidad que haya podido tener con Edward esa chica era preciosa, parecía modelo, del tipo de las que salen en las portadas de las revistas, del tipo que les gustaba a TODOS los hombre y seguramente que Edward no seria la excepción.

"_Hola Rosalie, yo soy Alice, ella es Bella y el es mi hermano Edward!! Bella y yo somos tus compañeras de habitación, quieres que te muestre tu cuarto?? _

"_Solo dime cual es para ir poniendo mis cosas ahí aun tengo muchísimas cajas que subir y Jasper todavía tiene que subir las suyas" _

"_Claro Rosalie es la ultima habitación del pasillo!!"_

Rosalie y Jasper se fueron hasta el ultimo cuarto y dejaron algunas cajas y volvieron a salir de la habitación rumbo al estacionamiento.

En ese momento Alice hablo y no me imagine nunca lo que iba a decir:

"_Hermanito estoy enamorada!! Acabo de conocer al futuro padre de mis hijos!!"_

"_Queeee?? Estas loca Alice apenas y sabes el nombre de ese tipo y ya estas planeando una boda??"_ Exclamo Edward con una mirada de horror en su hermoso rostro.

"_Creo que Edward tiene razón Alice, apenas y conoces a ese muchacho como puedes afirmar que será el padre de tus hijos??"_

"_Porque lo se Bella, veras tengo un especie de sexto sentido, y estoy segura que Jasper es la persona que yo estaba esperando lo vi en sus ojos!!"_

Edward iba a decirle algo mas a Alice pero fuimos interrumpidos por alguien que estaba tocando la puerta, no creímos que fueran Jasper y Rosalie ya que hacia muy poco había bajado por mas cajas así que ahora yo decidí ir a abrir para dejar que Edward y Alice hablaran al parecer, el se molesto bastante por los comentarios de Alice por lo que pude deducir que eran muy cercanos y que Edward era un hermano muy celoso.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con un joven muy alto y muy musculoso, pero con una expresión muy simpática en su rostro.

"_Si dime, buscabas a alguien??"_

"_Hola no estoy seguro si esta es la habitación correcta pero estoy buscando a mis hermanos Edward y Alice"_

"_Ohhh si esta es la habitación correcta, hola soy Bella la compañera de Alice, ellos están en la cocina pasa!"_

El chico grandulon pasó hasta la cocina y ahí Alice y Edward me lo presentaron como Emmett su hermano mayor. Era muy simpático estaba haciéndole bromas a sus hermanos cuando Rosalie y Jasper entraron de nuevo a la habitación se oía que discutían y salimos a la pequeña salita para ver que pasaba.

"_Rosalie no se como pudiste traer tantas cosas prácticamente te trajiste tu habitación entera!! Jamás lograre subir MIS cajas el día de HOY!! Deberías de subir TU misma las millones de cajas que traes!! Además todavía quieres que vayamos mañana por mas estas loca??"_

"_Jasper hermanito ya no te quejes, sabes muy bien que no puedo sobrevivir sin todo mi guardarropa y sino me lo traje todo hoy fue porque no sabia si habría espacio suficiente para toda mi ropa, zapatos, accesorios etc. Además si yo me pongo a subir todas esas cajas podría romperme mis uñas!!"_

No podía creer lo que oía tenia a una Diva de compañera!! Pero lo que tampoco podía creer era la reacción de Emmett cuando vio a Rosalie.

"_Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con tus cajas preciosa!!"_

"_Ahhh!! Y tu eres??"_

"_Soy Emmett Cullen y Alice tu compañera es mi hermana!! Así que me veras muy seguido por aquí!!"_

"_Bueno siendo así no tengo ningún inconveniente que me ayudes!! Ah por cierto me llamo Rosalie, Rosalie Hale!!"_

"_Hale??" _Exclamamos todos.

"_No serás hija de Pamela Hale la modelo internacional o si??" _pregunto Alice.

"_Mmmm si es mi madre!!" _Respondió Rosalie con las mejillas totalmente rojas, examine el rostro de Jasper y también estaba sonrojado.

"_Entonces que Emmett me ayudaras a subir mis cosas??" _Pregunto Rosalie recobrando su altivez.

"_Claro vamos lindura!!"_

"_Bueno me voy a subir mis cosas también aun me falta localizar mi dormitorio creo que esta en este mismo edificio, es el 461C"_

"_El 461C que casualidad es el mismo dormitorio que Emmett y yo compartimos y esta exactamente arriba de este dormitorio, si quieres te ayudo a subir tus cosas para que te instales!" _dijo Edward quien al parecer se le bajo el enojo por los comentarios que hizo Alice sobre Jasper o solo quería sacarlo de la habitación para que Alice dejara de fantasear sobre su boda o peor aun sobre su noche de bodas.

Una hora después todos habían terminado de subir sus pertenencias a sus respectivas habitaciones, Alice y yo decidimos encargar una pizza para cenar todos juntos y yo cocine un spaghetti, así que en mi primera noche en la universidad ya tenia 5 amigos si todo seguía así este seria el mejor semestre de mi vida.

_**Creo que me desplaye mas en este capitulo!! Espero algún review si el lunes llego y encuentro alguno seré tan feliz!!**_


	4. CAPITULO 4: LA HISTORIA DE ROSALIE

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 4: La Historia de Rosalie**

**BPOV**

Habían pasado casi 3 meses desde que conocí a los Cullen y los Hale, en ese lapso de tiempo mi vida había sido maravillosa contaba con dos amigas que digo amigas hermanas, Alice y Rosalie era maravillosas, si Rose no era tan diva como parecía, era una persona maravillosa que solo estaba marcada por tener una madre modelo pero por dentro era tan linda como por fuera y Alice bueno que puedo decir de ella, es una persona que entrega todo sin recibir nada a cambio es maravillosa, todos los días a la semana el jueves para ser exactas Alice, Rosalie y yo teníamos nuestra noche de chicas, una noche donde solamente nosotras estábamos en nuestra habitación, compartíamos todo lo que nos había pasado en la semana y sobre todo hablábamos de Jasper, Emmett y Edward (suspiro!!) estos chicos que nos traían locas (literalmente).

Los 6 estábamos muy unidos Emmett además de ser el hermano mayor de Edward y Alice se había convertido en el mió me cuidaba mucho y bromeaba mucho conmigo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, Jasper era mas serio pero siempre que estábamos juntos me sentía muy bien, y Edward ayyy Edward era otra historia cada día que pasaba me hacia sentir como nadie nunca, obvio que aun no éramos novios el era chapado a la antigua, primero teníamos que conocernos o por lo menos eso es lo que Alice me decía.

Este año nos había tocado compartir una clase a cada una de las parejas que casualidad no? Bueno Alice y Jasper compartían la clase de Arte a el le gustaba tocar la guitarra y a Alice bailar, Rosalie y Emmett compartían Matemáticas si oyeron bien, Emmett se había atrasado en la inscripción y pues solo quedaron las peores clases pero Rosalie ella si había elegido esa materia porque quería demostrarle a su madre que no solo era una cara bonita como ella; Edward y yo compartíamos: Literatura mi materia favorita junto con mi chico favorito (suspiro, suspiro).

Cada pareja nos reuníamos muy seguido porque nos dejaban bastantes tareas, trabajos investigaciones y bueno había que conseguir buenas calificaciones no?? En fin todo iba muy bien entre nosotros aunque aun ninguno había decidido dar el siguiente paso, creo que nos estábamos tomando las cosas con bastante calma.

Se acercaba el día de Halloween y en la Universidad se hacia una gran fiesta en una discoteca muy conocida de Los Ángeles nosotros claro estábamos mas que puestos para esa fiesta, estábamos muy entusiasmados porque seria una fiesta de disfraces una semana antes Alice nos pidió que la dejáramos elegir los disfraces de todos a lo que todos obviamente nos negamos, quien sabe que haría si la dejábamos elegir los disfraces, pero ya conocemos a Alice siempre logra lo que quiere y pues dijo que ella podía ganarnos a todos en el continental, los chicos dijeron que estaba loca que ella jamás lograría ganarles a ellos, a Rosalie y a mi claro que lo haría pero que a ellos no, así que aceptaron el reto llevándonos entre las patas a Rose y a mi, que paso?? Pues que obviamente Alice gano y llevaba toda la semana buscándonos disfraces dijo que hasta el sábado antes de la fiesta nos daría nuestros disfraces, así no tendríamos tiempo de arrepentirnos.

Nunca me verán apostando contra Alice de nuevo, no se que tiene esa chica pero es como si supiera el futuro jaja.

El sábado 31 seria la fiesta de Halloween ansiábamos ese día con ansias, para el jueves que era nuestro día de solo chicas, Alice nos mostraría nuestros disfraces, solo a Rosalie y a mi claro esta, ese día me tocaba a mi ser la anfitriona, ya que cada jueves nos tocaba a cada una de nosotras hacer algo de cenar y traer nuestros Frapuccinos del Starbucks era ley para nosotras, en fin como Rose iba a estar en la biblioteca con Emmett afinando detalles de un trabajo muy complicado que les habían encargado pues le pedí que de regreso de la biblioteca llegara por nuestros cafés, yo ya tenia la botana lista, era una delicioso dip de atún con queso philadelphia y galletas Ritz, mmm me quedaba delicioso las chicas lo amaban, en fin nuestra reunión iniciaba a las 8, Rose nos aviso que quizás llegaría un poco tarde ya que Emmett seguía sin comprender unas ecuaciones y realmente necesitaban terminar el trabajo ese día, bueno Alice y yo comenzamos a platicar mientras esperábamos a Rose, el tiempo paso tan rápido que no nos dimos cuenta que ya eran las 10 de la noche!! Nos preocupamos llamamos al celular a Rose y nada después al de Emmett, Alice habla con Edward y dijo que a el también se le hacia extraño, quedamos de vernos en la entrada del edificio para salir a buscarlos cuando Rose entro por la puerta de nuestra habitación con 3 cafés en la mano, pero una expresión hermosa en el rostro, era a caso amor??

"_Rosalie bendito sea Dios donde Diablos te encontrabas?? Porque no respondiste nuestras llamadas?? Ya viste la hora que es?? Tú nunca llegas tan tarde!! Porque no nos avisaste?? Estábamos locas de la desesperación!! Creímos que te había pasado algo!!" _Grito Alice zarandeando a la pobre de Rosalie

"_Alice deja hablar a Rose seguro que tiene una muy buena excusa para habernos preocupado hasta la muerte!!"_

"_Lo siento chicas no me di cuenta de la hora que era" _Dijo Rosalie totalmente sonrojada

"_Espera un momento Rose!! Tú besaste a mi hermano!! Besaste a Emmett!!"_

"_Que?? Como lo sabes?? Como puedes saber que beso a Emmett??"_

"_Que acaso no ves la cara de borrego a medio morir que tiene?? La habías visto así alguna vez??"_

"_Pues cada vez que ve o habla de Emmett tiene ese rostro!! Pero tienes razón creo que ahora se me mas tonta que siempre"_

"_Tranquila Bella que tu no cantas mal las rancheras!! Cada vez que estas con Edward tienes una cara peor que la mía!! _Maldita sea porque mis nervios me traicionan solo pude sonrojarme en ese momento!!

"_Ok, ok dejémonos de ataques y cuéntanos todo, todo, todo sin omitir ningún detalle"_

"_Ok se los voy a contar, esto fue lo que paso"_

RPOV

Emmett y yo estábamos en la biblioteca tratando de terminar el trabajo, el por supuesto no entendía absolutamente nada, pero al fin logramos terminarlo y que Emmett entendiera de que se trataba porque si el maestro preguntaba y el no sabia responder pensaría que yo hice sola el trabajo y nos reprobaría a los dos, en fin, eran aproximadamente las 7 cuando terminamos.

Emmett estaba sentado junto a mi en la mesa yo estaba guardando las cosas en la mochila, casi no había gente en la biblioteca, habíamos elegido una de las mesas mas alejadas para que nadie nos molestara y Emmett no se distrajera.

Al guardar las cosas sentía la mirada de Emmett, yo me sentía muy nerviosa como nunca me había sentido, no sabia que era había estado muchas veces a solas con Emmett y aunque siempre me decía piropos y cosas así las cosas nunca habían pasado a mayores, los dos estábamos consientes que nos gustábamos pero yo tenia miedo, miedo de que solo le gustara a Emmett por ser bonita, de que solo quisiera tener a una novia guapa, hija de una modelo, como todos los novios que había tenido; y en realidad no quería que fuera así, a mi Emmett me gustaba, y me gustaba en serio porque además de ser guapo veía en el tantas cualidades, que realmente me estaban volviendo loca.

En fin después de buen rato de sentir la mirada de Emmett decidí confrontarlo:

"_Bueno que tengo monitos en la cara o porque me ves tanto Emmett??"_

"_Perdón es solo que… me estaba preguntando… como seria…??" _

Emmett estaba nervioso?? Tartamudeaba no podía creer lo que veía y pues aunque estaba que me moría de los nervios decidí preguntarle:

"_Como seria que Emmett??"_

"_Pues mira desde el día que te conocí me estoy preguntando esto, y no se si ahora sea el momento de decírtelo Rosalie, aunque realmente estoy que me muero de las ganas no lo voy a hacer"_

"_Ayy no Emmett ahora me dices!! Odio que me dejen con la duda!!"_

"_Pues me preguntaba que se sentiría besar tus hermosos labios!!"_

"_Ahh…. Ohhh…. Yo… este… " _No podía creer lo que oía Emmett decía que quería besarme!!

"_Pero sabes una cosa Rose no te voy a besar" "Y sabes porque no lo haré??"_

"_Mmm no lo se Emmett podrías explicármelo??"_

"_Es muy fácil Rosalie veras cuando te conocí me encantaste, te vi y me di cuenta que no había mujer sobre la faz de la tierra mas hermosa que tu"_

Ayy no de nuevo esa historia creo que solo le gusto por mi físico en serio quería que con Emmett fuera diferente.

"_Y sabes estaba en lo correcto porque aunque al principio solo me deje guiar por tu físico ahora me doy cuenta que eres mucho mas que eso Rose era mucho mas bella por dentro que por fuera, y en realidad quiero algo serio contigo, y es por eso que no quiero arruinarlo precipitándome contigo y besándote"_

Me quede helada el hombre de mi vida ese era Emmett y me había dicho lo que siempre había querido escuchar que valía mas por ser quien soy que por lo que soy por fuera!!

"_Emmett bésame por favor, solo bésame"_

"_Rose yo…."_

Y pues yo me acerque y lo bese, fue el beso mas lindo que he tenido en toda mi vida fue al principio dulce muy dulce nuestros labios unidos, después fueron aumentando de tono mas apasionados, Emmett tenia sus manos en mi rostro y yo en el suyo, mientras nuestro beso aumentaba de tono sus manos bajaron a mi cintura y yo puse las mías en su cuello el se levanto y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y me pregunto al oído:

"_Rosalie Hale quieres ser mi novia??"_

"_Claro que si Emmett Cullen, claro que si!!"_

_**Que les pareció? Espero que no se me desesperen de no ver acción entre Bella y Edward, pero primero tengo que darles su historia de amor a los demás porque lo de Bella y Edward debe ser mas romántico que ninguna otra historia, y pues no quería ser como muchas historias que de inmediato que se conocen ya se hacen novios y todo eso quería ser mas real y darles un poco de tiempo de conocerse primero.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles a Bella Penumbra y Pandora Cullen porque fueron las primeras en darles review a mi historia y la agregaron a sus favoritas mil gracias, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y espero poder subir otro el día de hoy! **_


	5. CAPITULO 5: LA CANCION DE ALICE

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 5: La Canción de Alice**

**BPOV**

Después de la noche tan emocionante que pasamos, soñé con Edward, ansiaba de verdad que algo así pasara entre nosotros ahora ya había una de nosotras que tenia novio y siempre pensé que la primera seria Alice pero veo que me equivoque, como envidiaba a Rose, cuando nos estaba contando tenia un brillo maravilloso en los ojos un brillo que yo jamás había tenido, un brillo que ansiaba con todo mi corazón tener.

Era viernes y solo tendríamos una clase, la universidad estaba vuelta loca con lo de Halloween se lo tomaban realmente en serio, para mi era una lastima porque no era Literatura la clase que comparto con Edward lo cual quería decir que no podría verlo, lo vería por la tarde si es que iban el y Jasper con nosotras, ya no podríamos contar con Rose y Emmett ya que seguramente querrían pasar mas tiempo solos ahora que comenzaban su noviazgo.

Alice era una afortunada porque la clase que ella tendría era la que precisamente compartía con Jasper, la clase era de 8 a 10 a.m. así que cuando salí de la clase decidí ir a tomar un café a Starbucks y leer un poco no me apetecía mucho estar sola sabia que Alice siempre se tomaba su tiempo para salir tarde con Jasper de la clase, y Rose nos dijo que tenia una cita con Emmett para desayunar así que eso me dejaba sola.

Ahí estaba yo tomando café y leyendo _Crepúsculo _un nuevo libro sobre un vampiro y una joven que se enamoraban era el libro del momento y yo estaba inmersa en el cuando mi peor pesadilla llego, se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que Mike Newton, un compañera de la clase de Español que desde que me vio se obsesiono conmigo, no se cuantas veces me ha invitado a salir y para colmo de males, la maestra me había puesto como su compañera de equipo así que teníamos que hacer un trabajo juntos.

"_Hola Bella como estas?? Puedo sentarme?? No esta ocupado el asiento verdad??"_

Ojala hubiera tenido el valor para decirle que me dejara sola, pero después de todo Mike no era un mal chico, era muy amable y si yo no estuviera loca y perdidamente enamorada de Edward, quizás, mmm no realmente Mike y yo solo podíamos ser amigos.

"_Buenos días Mike! Estoy muy bien gracias! Y claro puedes sentarte!"_

"_quería ver cuando nos reuníamos para hacer el trabajo de Español debemos entregarlo la próxima semana!"_

"_Si ya lo se Mike, porque no propones un día, yo ya llevo algo avanzado así que no nos llevara mucho tiempo terminarlo!"_

"_Genial que te parece si hoy por la tarde nos reunimos??"_

"_Hoy?? Hoy es viernes Mike!"_

"_Si lo se tienes algún compromiso??" _Los viernes eran los días que usualmente íbamos al cine todos juntos, es decir, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo, pero con lo de Emmett y Rosalie realmente no habíamos dicho si hoy iríamos.

"_No exactamente pero…"_

"_Perfecto pasare por tu habitación a las 5:00 p.m."_

Diciendo eso Mike se fue sin darme tiempo de negarme, diablos lo que menos quería era que Mike estuviera en mi habitación, menos si Edward llegaba y malinterpretaba las cosas, como haría ahora para safarme de el? Después de cómo salieron las cosas mejor me dirigí a mi habitación, ya eran las 11:00 a.m. seguramente Alice ya habría llegado y se estaría muriendo de hambre, la pobre no cocinaba ni una sopa de vaso, y en eso dependían las 2 de mi totalmente, pero por el momento Rosalie no me preocupaba ella seguramente estaría aun con Emmett.

Entre a la habitación y esta estaba vacía, Alice no había llegado, lo cual era muy raro, bueno comencé a hacer la comida, se me antojo hacer un pastel de atún y acompañarlo con una ensalada, encendí la música y me puse a cocinar, cuando menos me di cuenta ya había terminado todo tenia la mesa puesta y estaba yo sola en ella, Alice y Rose ni sus luces, guarde la comida en el refrigerador, no me gustaba comer sola y realmente no tenia tanta hambre así que decidí ir a mi habitación a avanzar mas en el trabajo de ingles no me importaba hacerlo yo sola con tan de que Mike no fuera por la tarde.

El trabajo ya estaba listo solo faltaban unas graficas que Mike tenia que hacer así que nuestra reunión de la tarde seria muy corta, como estaba cansada saque ropa limpia del closet y me metí a bañar el agua helada me ayudaba a relajarme.

Cuando salí de bañarme me di cuenta de la hora eran las 3:00 p.m. Dios era tardísimo y ni las luces de Alice ni Rosalie, me vestí, peine y maquille un poco y salí a la cocina, aunque odiaba comer sola ya tenia hambre y pues no las esperaría, cuando puse un pie fuera de mi recamara no me imaginaba lo que iba a encontrar ahí estaban Alice y Jasper fundidos en un apasionado beso, estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, no sabia que hacer si regresar a mi habitación o hacerles notar mi presencia, me decidí por lo primero pero cuando me iba a dar la vuelta para no molestarlos tropecé con la puerta y caí al suelo, obviamente los dos voltearon sorprendidos a verme y corrieron a ayudarme.

"_Estas bien Bella??"_

"_Si claro, discúlpenme, no era mi intención interrumpirlos, no tenia idea de que estaban aquí!!"_

"_Ahh no te preocupes Bella" _Dijo Jasper totalmente sonrojado

"_Jasper que te parece si nos vemos en la noche?? Pasas por mi para el cine como siempre??"_

"_Claro que si amor!!" _Y se dieron el beso mas dulce que había visto en mi vida, ahora también envidiaba a Alice.

"_A ver, a ver Alice como esta eso de mi amor?? Explícame!! Además son las 3 de la tarde y yo aquí sola porque no me avisaste que ibas a llegar tarde??"_

"_Perdóname Bella es que perdí la noción del tiempo!! Pero si me dejas explicarte veras que tengo una excelente razón!"_

En ese momento Rosalie atravesó la puerta y dijo:

"_Momento!! Sin mi no cuentas nada!! Acabo de encontrarme a mi hermano aquí afuera y trae una cara de tonto que no puede con ella y me dijo que si quería saber viniera contigo, así que paso??" _

APOV

Hoy por la mañana cuando estábamos en la clase de Arte teníamos que presentar nuestro proyecto, el profesor nos puso en parejas y para mi mala suerte me puso con un tipo bastante desagradable que solo habla de si mismo, y a Jasper lo puso con una tipa que desde el primer día de clases le ha estado echando el ojo a mi Jasper, en fin cada quien tenia que platicarle a su pareja en que se había basado para lograr el proyecto y ellos harían la presentación de nuestro proyecto ante el maestro, total le explique a mi compañero que me había inspirado en un joven que me gustaba, en la manera que el me hacia sentir, en que cuando estaba con el me sentía libre de ser yo misma sin temor a que me tacharan de loca, hasta eso que mi compañero dijo cada una de las palabras que yo le dije y me presento ante la maestra, yo comencé con mi pieza de baile, cada paso que daba pensaba en Jasper y déjame decirte que la verdad mi pieza quedo excelente.

Jasper era el ultimo y cuando la estupida de su compañera comenzó a presentarlo dijo que el se había inspirado en ella para hacer su canción, ayyy sentí que quería morirme y salí corriendo del salón de clases, iba llorando, las lagrimas que nublaban la vista no sabia no por donde iba, al final termine en el gimnasio, estaba vació así que era el lugar perfecto para desahogarme.

No sabia que pensar por un lado Jasper jamás había dado alguna señal de que le gustara esa chica, pero cada vez que le preguntaba por su proyecto me daba evasivas y no quería decirme de que se trataba su canción, en las dos horas que estuve sola pasaron tantas cosas por mi cabeza, mi parte lógica me decía que yo era la que había inspirado la canción de Jasper y mi parte masoquista me decía que la había inspirado esa tonta y que por eso no quería que yo la oyera. Decidí que era hora de salir de mi escondite tenia que venir a hablar con ustedes, iba saliendo del gimnasio cuando me tope con Jasper venia con su guitarra.

"_Alice que bueno que te encuentro me tenia muy preocupado, llevo buen rato buscándote, porque saliste así de la clase?"_

"_Te parece poco?? Oír que le dedicabas tu canción a esa tonta??"_

"_Alice yo no le dije eso ella lo invento!!"_

"_Como pudiste creer lo que dijo además si te hubieras quedado a oír la canción te hubieras dado cuenta de quien fue realmente mi inspiración para esa canción!! Te lo voy a mostrar!!"_

Jasper comenzó a cantarme era una canción muy hermosa y romántica, claro que hablaba de mi de cómo nos conocimos, del Amor a Primera Vista, hablaba de una chica loca que le había robado el corazón, y la canción se llamaba Alice!!

Cuando Jasper termino de cantar yo tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas solo pude correr a abrazarlo y decirle:

"_Jasper es lo mas hermoso que he escuchado!! Gracias" _

"_Alice en serio pensaste que me inspiraría en alguien mas para hacer una canción, soy tímido pero creo que he sido bastante claro contigo, en todo este tiempo solo he mostrado interés por ti y solo por ti!! Desde que te vi me enamore de ti Alice, me tienes lo…"_

Y entonces lo bese, lo bese como jamás había besado jamás a nadie mas, lo bese con todo mi corazón entregándome toda en ese beso, con lagrimas en mis ojos, pero lagrimas de felicidad, no supe cuanto tiempo duro nuestro beso, pero cuando al fin nos separamos Jasper me dijo:

"_Alice me harías el hombre mas feliz de la tierra si aceptaras ser mi novia y compañera para toda la vida"_

"_Pues vete preparando Amor porque si acepto y jamás te desharás de mi!!"_

"_Cuento con eso Alice, cuento con eso!!"_

_**Que tal?? Me gusto como quedo la historia de Alice y Jasper me pareció muy romántica!! Siempre un poco de drama es bueno no?? Y bueno pobre Bella esperemos que Mike no haga ningún conflicto entre ella y Edward jiji o si?? **_


	6. CAPITULO 6: LA PRIMERA PELEA

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 6: La Primera Pelea**

**BPOV**

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, mis dos mejores amigas tenían novio, estaba muy feliz y emocionada por ellas, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía triste, tenia desde ayer por la mañana que no veía a Edward y la clase había estado tan pesada que apenas y pudimos cruzar palabra y hoy a como iban las cosas iba a ser cine de pareja y al menos que Edward me invitara frente a Mike a ir como su pareja me quedaría sola en la habitación o peor aun con Mike Newton.

Me daban escalofríos solo de pensarlo, dieron las 5 de la tarde y estaba preparándome mentalmente para pasar la tarde mas aburrida con Mike cuando:

"_Toc, toc" _

"_Hola Mike pasa"_

"_Bella que pena vengo a disculparme contigo tengo una emergencia familiar y no voy a poder quedarme a terminar el trabajo contigo, lo siento mucho traigo mi parte del trabajo en usb, si quieres podemos reunirnos la próxima semana para agregarle los comentarios y conclusiones al trabajo"_

"_No te preocupes Mike espero que tu emergencia no sea nada grave, déjame tu parte del trabajo y nos reunimos la próxima semana para terminarlo"_

Perfecto Mike me estaba poniendo las cosas muy fáciles, ahora tendría tiempo de ir al cine con los demás, o mejor dicho con Edward.

"_Bella antes de irme me gustaría pedirte algo"_

"_Dime Mike??"_

"_Te gustaría ir al baile de Halloween conmigo??"_

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero sabía que esta vez debía reaccionar rápido sino quería verme envuelta con Mike en la fiesta de Halloween.

"_Lo siento Mike pero ya tenia planes, vamos a ir todos en grupo y realmente no puedo cancelarlo, lo siento"_

"_En fin no hay problema tenia que preguntar nos vemos la próxima semana Bella"_

Cuando Mike se fue corrí a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa ansiaba ver a Edward, Alice y Rosalie salieron de sus cuartos nos sentamos un momento en la sala a esperar a los muchachos no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando se oyó que tocaron la puerta Alice corrió a abrir eran ellos Jasper toco a Alice de la cintura y le planto y beso, Emmett entro y levanto a Rosalie del sillón la elevo en el aire le dio vueltas y también le planto un beso, entonces me di cuenta que Edward no venia con ellos, fue entonces cuando me atrevía a interrumpir a los tortolitos y les pregunte:

"_Chicos Edward no viene con ustedes??"_

"_Mmm este… no … se vio enredado en un trabajo en equipo y no podrá safarse!!"_

"_Trabajo en equipo de que materia??" _Pregunte sin poder contener la tristeza en mi voz.

"_Negocios, le toco con la pesada de Tanya!! _

Tania era una chica que andaba detrás de Edward, era muy bonita tenia un cabello rubio rojizo y era blanca de un cuerpo espectacular, no eran tan guapa como Rosalie claro esta, nadie es tan guapa como Rosalie, pero esta chica era muy guapa, y en este momento estaba con Edward en la biblioteca en un viernes por la noche, seguramente estarían casi solos, mi corazón se estaba quebrando.

"_Vamonos chicos se nos hará tarde para la función" _dijo Emmett

"_Chicos creo que yo no iré, estaré haciendo mal quinteto mejor vayan ustedes solos"_

"_Bella por nada del mundo te dejaremos aquí sola"_

"_Chicas miren Mike me dejo la parte de su trabajo y si quiero safarme de el la próxima semana debo agregar su parte a lo que yo llevo y comenzar con las conclusiones así no tendré que aguantar trabajar mas con el!"_

Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a mi y me preguntaron si estaba bien, tuve que poner todo mi esfuerzo y mentir diciéndoles que me encontraba bien.

Cuando los 4 abandonaron la habitación, me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, necesitaba llorar y desahogarme, me sentía terrible Edward mi Edward estaba con otra, en una situación que seguro los llevaría al romance como ya había pasado con Rose y Emmett.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado llorando solo sabia que me había quedado dormida, hasta que oí un ruido en la cocina, me asuste pues al revisar el reloj me di cuenta que era muy temprano para que las chicas regresaran del cine, tome el spray de pimiento que Alice nos había dado a Rose y a mi y me dirigí a la cocina con un terror inmenso, iba caminando muy despacio cuando vi una figura en la oscuridad de la cocina, me acerque poco a poco con el spray listo para disparar cuando la figura se dio vuelta y choque de frente contra el, el spray se me resbalo de la mano y perdí el equilibrio permitiendo que aquel extraño cayera sobre mi.

Me paralice y cerré los ojos cuando oí su voz:

"_Bella eres tu??_

Abrí los ojos y dije:

"_Edward??"_

"_Si claro soy yo, que haces aquí??_

"_Edward aquí vivo, la que debería de preguntar que haces aquí soy yo!!"_

"_Perdón Bella pensé que todos se habían ido al cine y como se me termino el cereal vine a ver si ustedes tenían!!"_

"_Y porque no prendiste la luz Edward??"_

"_Pues porque al parecer la luz de la cocina esta fundida porque no encendió!! Puedo preguntar que haces aquí te hacia en el cine con los demás!!"_

"_Primero Edward podrías levantarte de encima de mi?? Y segundo como crees que iba ir como la quinta en discordia cuando Jasper y Alice y Emmett y Rosalie están recién de novios!!"_

Edward se levanto de inmediato, me dio la mano, encendió la luz y pude ver su rostro muy confundido.

"_Dijiste Alice y Jasper?? Cuando sucedió eso??"_

"_Esta mañana!! Como es que no lo sabes Edward??"_

"_Pues porque llevo todo el día haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca!! Bella podrías decirme porque estas tan molesta conmigo??"_

"_Yo no estoy molesta contigo es solo que me molesta que entren a mi habitación sin tocar y me metan un susto de muerte!!"_

"_Discúlpame Bella ya te explique lo que paso, no sabia que había alguien!! Además puedes decirme porque estuviste llorando??"_

Odiaba que me conociera también como podría haberse dado cuenta que había llorado, solo lo había hecho un par de veces en su presencia y una de ellas fue cuando le platique de la muerte de mi madre, recuerdo que hasta me quede dormida en su hombro y después me llevo hasta mi habitación.

"_A que te refieres yo no he llorado!!"_

"_Bella te conozco muy bien y tienes los ojos rojos, dime porque lloraste!!"_

"_Ya te dije que no he llorado y te agradecería que me dejes sola tengo un trabajo que terminar!!"_

"_Me estas corriendo?? Esto es perfecto después de haber pasado el peor día de mi vida junto a la peor tonta sin cerebro que existe en esta universidad llegas TU y le pones la cereza al pastel!! PERFECTO!!"_

"_Que dijiste Edward??"_

"_Lo que oíste Tanya se las ingenio para que el maestro la eligiera como mi compañera de equipo y tuve que pasar todo el día soportando sus insinuaciones, sus bromas tontas y sus conclusiones sin sentido!!"_

Estaba oyendo bien Edward se refería a Tanya como una tonta no había manera que a Edward le gustara esa muchacha.

"_Mejor me voy veo que si me quedo solo seguiré discutiendo contigo Bella!!"_

"_Edward no espera!! Discúlpame yo también tuve un mal día, Mike Newton me abordo en la mañana y bueno también es mi compañero de equipo, además me invito al baile de mañana y tuve que mentirle al decir que ya tenia compromiso para evitar ir con el!"_

"_Mentirle?? Bella tu si tienes compromiso para el día de mañana eres mi pareja!!"_

"_Perdón?? Pero cuando me lo pediste Edward?? Hasta donde yo se hicimos los planes antes de que los demás se hicieran novios y el plan era ir en grupo no en parejas!"_

"_OK entonces necesitas una invitación formal ahora que los demás son pareja??"_

"_Este… no exactamente es solo que yo pensé… que quizás ya no te interesaría ir porque se estarían rompiendo los planes originales!!"_

"_Dime Bella preferirías ir con Mike entonces, porque si es así te libero de cualquier compromiso que creas tener con nosotros!!"_

"_No Edward no es eso yo solo creí que quizás preferirías ir con Tanya!!'_

"_Tanya?? La reyna de las tontas?? Olvídalo primero iría yo mismo con Mike Newton como pareja que con ella!!"_

"_Jaja ay Edward que cosas dices!!"_

"_así es como me gusta verte, sonriendo!! Aunque también enojada te ves hermosa!!"_

"_Gracias… eso creo!!"_

"_Entonces que Bella?? Iras al baile de mañana como mi pareja??"_

"_Es una cita Edward Cullen??"_

"_así es Bella!! Te das cuenta esta es nuestra primera pelea!!"_

"_Edward realmente lo lamento no quería gritarte!!" _

"_Esta bien Bella yo tampoco debí exaltarme, no es de caballeros hacerlo, pero que te parece si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva!!"_

"_Esta bien Edward!!"_

"_Bella alguna vez te había dicho que eres la muchacha mas hermosa que conozco??"_

Diciendo esto Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla, después tomo mi mano y la beso, despidiéndose de mí desde la puerta me dijo:

"D_uerme bien preciosa, duerme bien que mañana será un gran día!!"_

Esa noche soñé de nuevo con mi príncipe azul soñé con Edward Cullen!.

_**Que tal?? Al fin un poco de acción con Edward y Bella el próximo capitulo estará muy emocionante se los prometo!! Espero algunos reviews me hacen tan feliz cuando los veo y me motivo para seguir escribiendo!!**_


	7. CAPITULO 7: LA FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 7: La Fiesta de Halloween**

**BPOV**

Sábado 31 de Octubre, 9:00 a.m.

Edward llevaba un antifaz puesto y el y yo bailábamos abrazados al ritmo de una hermosa canción, su rostro y el mío estaban unidos mejilla con mejilla, cuando de repente el separo su rostro del mío me miro a los ojos y me dijo te am…… _"Bella levántate!!"_

"_Maldita sea Alice estaba teniendo el sueño mas hermoso de mi vida y tu llegas y me despiertas!!"_

"_A ver como que el sueño mas hermoso de tu vida?? Creí que después de lo que paso anoche con mi hermano estarías teniendo pesadillas!!"_

"_Paso algo anoche después de que nos fuimos al cine?!" _Pregunto Rose tan hermosa como siempre como solo ella lo puede estar recién levantada.

"_Mmm pues en realidad si paso algo" _Les relate la historia de nuestra pelea con lujo de detalles. Alice estaba súper emocionada diciendo que ella sabia que a Edward no podría jamás pero jamás gustarle una tonta como Tanya.

En fin decidimos irnos a desayunar para seguir con la platica, además Alice tenia que pasar por los disfraces, lo de enseñarnos los disfraces el jueves era solo una mentirilla de su parte, así que nos dimos un baño, y corrimos al IHOP a desayunar unos deliciosos Pancakes y de ahí a la tienda de disfraces.

Alice no permitió que los viéramos solo llevaba cargando 6 cajas (bueno el empleado de la tienda le ayudo, ella es muy pequeña para poder con las 6)

Dijo que teníamos que comprar algunos accesorios y maquillaje que ella nos iba a maquillar y aun seguía sin querer decirnos cuales eran nuestros disfraces estaba realmente nerviosa, además que me moría de ganas de ver a Edward.

Estábamos en el mall comprando zapatos, a mi me dijo que necesitaba unos zapatos blancos que tenían que ser muy angelicales y delicados, para ella compro unas zapatillas tipo bailarina verdes y para Rosalie unos zapatos negros de tiras muy sexys, además se llevo medias de red negras, medias blancas transparentes, y unas medias verdes claritas; de que pensaba disfrazarnos Alice no lo entendía!

También llegamos a una tienda de maquillaje y tomo maquillaje de muchos tonos, algunos brillosos, y claros y otros obscuros, realmente esta chica sabia lo que hacia.

Estuvimos toda la mañana de compras, cuando dio medio día ya habíamos terminado, por lo menos con las compras Alice insistió en que comieras algo en el mall para después dedicarnos a nuestros disfraces en la habitación, nos había hecho prometer que no nos veríamos hasta que ella nos diera permiso de salir todos al mismo tiempo por lo cual tomo una habitación para cada uno de nosotros, a mi y a Rosalie obviamente nos arreglo en nuestras habitaciones, a Emmett lo metió al baño porque dijo que tardaría buen rato con el a Edward le toco la sala y a Jasper la cocina y así empezó todo Alice corría de habitación en habitación maquillándome a mi, después a Rosalie, después entro al baño y discutió con Emmett al cual seguramente no le gusto su disfraz, aunque después Alice le debió persuadirlo de algún modo porque no se oyó que volvieran a discutir.

Ya casi era la hora de irnos y ahora si Alice se dirigió a cada una de las habitaciones y nos entrego nuestros disfraces y cuando terminamos de vestirnos nos dio la orden para que saliéramos primero llamo a Emmett y a Rosalie.

Los disfraces que Alice había elegido eran por parejas Rosalie y Emmett iban disfrazados como Morticia y Homero Addams, cuando Emmett miro a Rosalie prácticamente se le cayo la baba ella llevaba un vestido negro totalmente pegado al cuerpo era largo con un gran escote al frente y además llevaba una abertura en la pierna que dejaba al descubierto toda la pierna derecha de Rosalie, Emmett por su parte llevaba puesto un traje a rallas oscuro pero su maquillaje era lo mejor llevaba bigote puesto y los ojos delineados era exactamente igual a Homero Addams.

Llego el turno de Jasper y Alice ellos iban disfrazados de Campanita y Peter Pan, Jasper estaba visiblemente apenado pero cuando vio como se miraba Alice la pena que tenia por usar ese disfraz desapareció. El disfraz de Alice era un pequeño pero micro vestido verde que dejaba al descubierto sus preciosas piernas tenia unas pequeñas alas pegadas al vestido y llevaba una coronita de princesa en la cabeza, Jasper llevaba unos pantalones verdes y una camisa verde del mismo tono de Alice y llevaba un gorrito al estilo Peter Pan.

Finalmente era el turno de Edward y mío, estaba muy nerviosa de salir no sabia como me miraba Alice me había puesto un pañuelo para que no me lograra ver, cuando me saco a la sala y me quito el pañuelo todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Edward sonreía con su hermosa sonrisa, yo era un ángel llevaba un vestido blanco de escote cuadrado ajustado del busto hasta la cadera donde el vestido caía libremente hasta el piso llevaba unas enormes alas blanca y el cabello cuidadosamente peinado en una media cola donde el cabello estaba peinado con rizos que caían hasta la mitad de mi espalda mi maquillaje era hermoso Alice me había rizado las pestañas y colocado sobre mis parpados una hermosa sombra de brillos, me había puesto rubor y pintado los labios con un gloss en color rosa, wow realmente esta chica sabia lo que hacia.

Cuando vi a Edward me di cuenta inmediatamente de quienes íbamos disfrazados, el llevaba una armadura muy ligera eran como hombreras de esas que usan los jugadores de fútbol americano y llevaba un antifaz plateado, éramos Romeo y Julieta de la película de Baz Luhrmann's.

"_Wow Alice hiciste un gran trabajo!! Estoy viendo una visión!! Estoy viendo un ángel!!" _Dijo Edward con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, mientras me tomaba la mano y la besaba con dulzura.

"_Y quienes se supone que son ustedes??" _Pregunto obviamente Emmett.

"_Ay amor que no te hemos hecho ver la película preferida de Bella como unas 4 o 5 veces o siempre te quedas dormido??"_

"_Ahh ya se cual es!! Son Romeo y Julieta!! Solo espero que no terminen como ellos ehh!! Separados por el papa de ella!! Y no corazón no me quedo dormido en las películas, es que prefiero verte a ti belleza!!"_

Cuando Emmett dijo ese comentario mi corazón se paro, esperaba que tuviera razón y que mi papa jamás me encontrara y me separara de Edward.

"_No seas tonto Emmett mejor vamonos que ya quiero llegar al baile y ser el chico mas envidiado de la noche!!"_

"_Discúlpame hermano pero tendré que diferir contigo, ya que YO seré el chico mas envidiado de la noche que no has visto a mi novia luce diabólicamente hermosa esta noche!!"_

"_Perdón que difiera de ustedes amigos pero seré YO y no ustedes el mas envidiado de la noche con esta pequeña hada a mi lado que luce divina!!"_

"_Ahhhh no seré yo!!"_

"_Que seré yo!!"_

"_Nooo yoo!!"_

"_Ayy ya que tal si lo dejamos como un empate porque definitivamente ustedes 3 será los mas envidiados de esta noche al traer a estas bellezas de acompañantes!!"_

Llegamos a la fiesta la discoteca estaba decorada al estilo la película de Romeo y Julieta, literalmente parecía una escena sacada de la película, para nuestra buena suerte parece que nadie mas se entero de esto y solo Edward y yo íbamos disfrazados de Romeo y de Julieta, subimos al segundo piso y nos sentamos en nuestras mesas, si los chicos habían reservado un VIP con 3 pequeñas mesas muy lindas llenas de velas y de flores, estos chicos pensaban en todo, nadie nos molestaría y podríamos pasar tiempo en privado.

Alice y Jasper y Rosalie y Emmett bajaron a bailar y Edward y yo nos quedamos en la mesa, me sentía muy nerviosa Edward no dejaba de mirarme y yo sentía que me hervía la cara de la pena.

"_Bella podría pedirte un favor??"_

"_Claro Edward dime!!"_

"_Podrías dejar de esconder tu rostro?? Hoy te ves realmente hermosa y quiero disfrutar de tu belleza al máximo, y no me la estas poniendo muy fácil que digamos!!"_

"_Ahh Edward!! Gracias!! Haces que me sonroje!!"_

"_Te ves mas hermosa cuando te sonrojas!! Bella te tengo un regalo!!"_

"_Un regalo pero si no es mi cumpleaños ni nada parecido!"_

"_Lo se es solo que quería que tuvieras algo mío cerca de ti, cerca de tu corazón!!"_

"_Perteneció a mi abuela a ella se lo dio mi abuelo como regalo de matrimonio, y antes de morir ella me lo dio a mi, y me dijo que cuando encontrara a la mujer de mi vida, a la mujer que hiciera que mi corazón latiera mas rápido que de costumbre y con la cual pudiera reír y ser yo mismo y esa mujer eres tu Bella"_

Lentamente Edward puso una pequeña caja de terciopelo blanca entre mis manos yo la abrí y encontré un hermoso pendiente como forma de corazón unido a una linda cadena que tenia una llave y un candado, dentro del pendiente se encontraba una foto de Edward de un lado y otra mía del otro, era realmente hermoso yo tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Edward tomo la cadena entre sus manos se coloco detrás de mi y me lo puso, era realmente hermoso y yo estaba conmovida por las palabras de Edward.

"_Bella me harías el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo??"_

Diciendo esto me tomo de las manos y vi como hacia una seña extraña al DJ y en eso comenzó esta canción:

_Hundida yo estaba, ahogada en soledad  
Mi corazón lloraba de un vacío total  
Todo lo intenté  
por donde quiera te busqué  
Eras tú mi necesidad_

Triste y desolada ya no pude soportar  
Mas desesperada era imposible de estar  
Todo lo intente por donde quiera te busqué  
Eras tú mi necesidad  
Alce mi rostro y...

Llegaste tú y todo cambio  
Llegaste tú la esperanza triunfó  
Llegaste tú volví a nacer

Por tanto tiempo quise  
encontrar la solución  
a ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior  
Todo lo intente por donde quiera te busqué  
Eras tú mi necesidad  
Alce mi rostro y...

Llegaste tú y todo cambio  
Llegaste tú la esperanza triunfó  
Llegaste tú volví a nacer

Llegaste tú... volví a nacer 

"_Bella esta canción expresa exactamente lo que yo siento por ti, antes de conocerte mi vida era normal no había nada extraordinario en ella tenia familia, amigos pero me hacia falta lo mas importante AMOR, y de repente llegas tu y fue como si volviera a nacer había esperanza en mi vida, te has convertido en mi necesidad Bella te has convertido en el AMOR DE MI VIDA, TE AMO…!!"_

"_Ya no digas mas, no digas mas!! Me tuviste cuando me invitaste a bailar, me tuviste cuando me invitaste a bailar!!"_

Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso, me beso como nunca me habían besado sus calidos labios tenían el sabor más dulce del mundo, yo estaba llorando de la felicidad y Edward se percato de eso.

"_Bella amor porque lloras??"_

"_Lo hago de felicidad Edward!! Jamás creí que tanta felicidad fuera posible siento como si mi corazón se fuera a salir de mi pecho!! Edward TE AMO y quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida!!"_

"_Entonces eso quiere decir que aceptas ser mi novia Bella??"_

Y entonces volví a besarlo me abrace fuertemente a su cuello no quería separarme de el, Edward puso sus manos en mi cintura y me levanto poniéndome a su altura seguía besándome con un amor desmedido, yo no quería separarme de el, el sabor de sus labios de su lengua eran maravillosos no sabia como había vivido tanto tiempo sin ellos, ahora el tiempo que estuviera de Edward me dolería más que antes, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando de repente oímos lo siguiente:

"_Ya déjala Edward te la vas a comer!!" _Dijo el imprudente de Emmett.

"_Bella.. _me dijo Edward al oído, _entonces esto es un si?!"_

"_Tu que crees mi amor!!"_

"_Ayy Bella realmente eres mi perdición!! Esas palabras suenan tan hermosas en tus labios!! Repítelas de nuevo!"_

Con aire inocente le respondí, _"Que palabras MI AMOR??"_

"_Como si no lo supieras Mi Bella, como si no lo supieras!!"_

"_Ya suficiente miel!! Déjanos felicitar a Bella por haberte quitado ese mal humor que siempre has tenido!!" _Arrancándome de los brazos de Edward, Emmett me dio un gran abrazo y me dijo _"Ahora si ya eres oficialmente mi hermanita Bella"_

Todos nos felicitaron, pero yo solo tenia ojos para Edward, seguimos con la fiesta bailamos toda la noche, fue la mejor noche de mi vida porque al fin tenia lo que mas amaba en la vida, al fin era la novia de Edward Cullen.

_**Les gusto?? Porque la verdad a mi me encanto, imaginarme en el lugar de Bella!! Ayy por eso amamos todas a Edward no?? Si alguien le interesa este el collar que Edward le regalo a Bella! Esta hermoso no?? Jugara un papel importante después! Y la canción que Edward le dedico a Bella es la de "Llegaste tu" de Jesse & Joy. Espero sus reviews con ansias!**_


	8. CAPITULO 8: NAVIDAD CON LOS CULLEN

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 8: Navidad con los Cullen**

**BPOV**

Habían pasado mas de un mes desde que Edward y yo éramos novios y el era el novio mas lindo que hay sobre la faz de la tierra, todos los días tenia un detalle lindo conmigo, me regalaba rosas, me llevaba a citas sorpresa, me cantaba canciones al oído, me llevaba a cenar a lindos lugares, estaba loca por el y lo mas hermoso es que el estaba loco por mi me daba cuenta era un amor hermosísimo.

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban por iniciar tendríamos libres 2 semanas la de navidad y la de año nuevo, estaba triste porque a diferencia de los demás yo no tenia a donde ir, bueno si tenia, pero no pensaba ir a visitar a papa.

Era el último día de clases sabia que Edward se iría por la tarde a Washington, a un pueblito llamado Forks donde vivían sus padres; estaba tomando un café esperando que Edward saliera de su clase.

"_Listo amor, ya termine con mi clase!! Estas lista??"_

"_Lista?? Para que Edward??"_

"_Como que para que?? Pues para irnos a Forks!!" Te dije que el avión salía a las 2 de la tarde!!"_

"_Como no entiendo Edward!! Solo tengo que acompañarlos al aeropuerto, y para eso claro que estoy lista!!"_

"_Acompañarme al aeropuerto?? Que no piensas ir conmigo??"_

"_Ir contigo?? Edward quieres que te acompañe??"_

"_Claro que si tontita!! Que creías?? Cuando te dije que iría a ver a mis padres en Navidad claro que estaba hablando de ti también!! O creías que te iba a dejar aquí sola!! Por eso actuabas tan extraño cuando te hablaba del viaje!!"_

"_Edward mi amor me haces tan feliz!! Tengo que hacer mi maleta!!"_

"_Ay Mi Bella!! Vamos rápido!!"_

En una hora y gracias a la ayuda de Alice hice mi maleta e iba rumbo a conocer a mis suegros, Rosalie y Jasper se irían al día siguiente a Nueva York pasarían unos días con su mama y nos alcanzarían el día de Noche Buena en Forks.

Llegamos a Forks como a las 7 de la noche, estaba lloviendo y mis suegros fueron a recogernos al aeropuerto, aunque los había visto en fotografías, verlos en persona era impresionante, no había duda que eran padres de mi Edward, de Alice y de Emmett, eran de tez muy blanca Carlise su padre tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos azules y Esme tenia el cabello color bronce y los ojos verdes, cuando venían a saludarnos estaban tomados de la mano y pude ver el inmenso amor que había entre ellos, se acercaron a nosotros y Esme corrió a abrazar a sus 3 hijos, Emmett la levanto en el aire y Esme pego pequeños grititos de alegría después de que padre e hijos se saludaran Edward tomo a Esme de la mano y la llevo hacia mi.

"_Mama te presento a Bella la mujer que me ha hecho el hombre mas feliz de la tierra!"_

"_Mucho gusto Bella, mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti, y veo que no exageraba al decir que eres muy hermosa!!"_

"_Muchas gracias Señora Cullen!"_

"_Dime Esme por favor Bella, sino quieres que me disguste contigo"_

En ese momento se acerco Carlise abrazando a Alice y a Emmett.

"_Edward a mi no me vas a presentar a mi nuera?? He oído hablar tanto de la famosa Bella que me muero por conocerte!!"_

"_Mucho gusto Señor Cullen soy Bella!"_

"_Mucho gusto Bella y yo también te voy a pedir que me llames por mi nombre para ti soy Carlise no Señor Cullen cuando me dicen así volteo a ver donde esta mi padre jajajaja!!"_

Los Cullen eran tan encantadores como sus hijos, cuando llegamos a su casa me di cuenta que Edward jamás había mencionada que tuviera tanto dinero, su casa era prácticamente una mansión, aunque yo había vivido toda mi vida en algo mucho mas grande pero esa era otra historia, Esme nos mostró nuestra habitación había tres habitaciones de huéspedes, una seria para mi, otra para Rosalie y la otra seria para Jasper. Los días pasaron rápido la familia de Edward era realmente un amor, había llegado el día de Noche Buena, hoy llegarían Jasper y Rosalie de Nueva York, así que Alice y Emmett fueron por ellos al aeropuerto. Carlise como era medico tenia que acudir al hospital pero solo trabajaría hasta las 4 de la tarde y regresaría a la casa a tiempo para cenar, Esme era voluntaria en el piso de pediatría y ese día iría a llevar a los niños que estaban enfermos regalos.

Edward y yo estábamos solos en la casa, estábamos en la sala con la chimenea encendida, muy abrazaditos frente al fuego, Edward había puesto una manta en el piso y había traído chocolate calientito para no tener tanto frió.

estábamos haciéndonos arrumacos ya sabes besitos, caricias, cuando las cosas empezaron a subir de tono, a pesar de llevar ya casi dos meses con Edward lo único que habíamos hecho en este tiempo era besarnos, solamente, y aunque yo lo amaba sentía que aun no estaba preparada para hacer el amor con el, no era que no lo deseara, por Dios el solo mirar a Edward hacia que mi cuerpo subiera de temperatura, pero como lo decía aun no estaba preparada, mi primera vez tenia que ser muy especial, porque yo era virgen y bueno la verdad no sabia si Edward tenia o no experiencia en eso y me daba pena preguntárselo.

Cuando las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono Edward dejo de tomar mi mano y la puso en mi cintura y lentamente empezó a deslizarla debajo de mi suéter sobre mi espalda desnuda, sentí escalofríos que me recorrían todo el cuerpo, a pesar de querer detenerlo no podía y realmente no quería, y me deje llevar, Edward me recostó sobre la manta del piso y lentamente se recostó sobre mi sin dejar de besarme, poco a poco sus labios abandonaron los míos y comenzó a besar mi barba, mis mejillas bajando hasta mi cuello, yo por mi parte tenia mis manos bajo su suéter y ahora estaba sintiendo su musculatura, su pecho y su espalda, Edward no paso desapercibidas mis caricias y comenzó a desabotonar mi suéter fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que si no paraba las cosas en ese momento, mi primera vez seria en la sala de mis suegros sobre una manta y definitivamente no quería que fuera así, con el peligro de que cualquiera entrara por la puerta.

"_Edward, amor!!"_

"_Si Bella!!" _Dijo esto sin dejar de besar mi cuello.

"_Edward, creo que debemos parar!"_

Cuando dije esto Edward se paro en seco y se levanto, me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo hasta el sillón.

"_Bella sabes que te amor verdad??"_

"_Claro que si Edward y yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, pero creo que aun no estoy lista para… para… bueno para que hagamos el amor!!"_

"_Bella corazón!! No pretendía que hiciéramos el amor en la sala de mis padres y con el peligro de que llegara alguien!!"_

"_Ohh Edward pero es que las cosas estaban llegando a un nivel que nunca habíamos llegado y yo pensé que quizás tu… querías…!!"_

"_Bella corazón claro que quiero hacer el amor contigo, es lo que mas deseo, y lo deseo no solo porque eres la muchacha mas hermosa del mundo, lo deseo porque te amo y se que cuando tu y yo hagamos el amor será un momento maravilloso, porque nos amamos y porque somos el uno para el otro!!"_

"_Edward!! Yo… hay no se que decir esta situación es totalmente para mi Edward, porque no solo será mi primera vez contigo, sino mi primera vez en la vida!! Edward yo… yo…. Soy virgen!!_

Edward me miro con una hermosa expresión en su rostro y me abrazo fuertemente, y me dijo al oído.

"_Bella me creerías si te digo que… también será mi primera vez?? Se que es difícil creer que un hombre no haya tenido relaciones, pero bueno yo un hombre chapado a la antigua y siempre he creído que cuando llegue la mujer indicada entonces pues entonces será el momento y se que tu eres la mujer indicada!!"_

"_Edward amor!! Te amo!! Y no se cuando será el momento pero te prometo que será contigo y que será muy especial!!"_

"_Lo se amor lo se Mi Bella!!"_

"_Que paso aquí!! Que le hiciste a Bella hermanito??"_

Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie estaban en la puerta de la sala y nos veían con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro, estaban imaginando cosas que no eran, no los culpaba había una manta toda revuelta en el piso, Edward y yo estábamos sin zapatos, yo tenia los dos primeros botones de mi suéter desabrochados y Edward estaba desfajado. De inmediato Edward callo a Alice diciéndole.

"_Nada de lo que tu sucia mente se esta imaginando hermanita!!" _

"_Mmmm ok te creeré Edward!! De todos modos asaltare a Bella con mis preguntas hasta que me diga que paso aquí!!"_

"_Y que tu y yo dormimos juntas o que Bella no me vas a saludar!!"_

Corrí a abrazar a Rosalie _"Claro que si Rose te extrañe mucho"_

"_Mmm pues no lo parece ehhh!! Estabas muy entretenida amiga!!" _Me dijo Rosalie en el oído _"Yo también te asaltare con mis preguntas"_

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones para arreglarnos para la cena de Navidad, Alice nos había adelantado nuestros regalos a Rosalie y a mi, quería que los usáramos en la cena, eran unos vestidos muy lindos que había comprado antes de salir de California, claro que ya habían hecho que les contara todo con lujo de detalles y ellas también me confesaron que aun no lo hacían con Jasper y con Emmett que estaban esperando el momento ideal. Para mi sorpresa me confesaron que ellas no eran vírgenes y eso era lo que las tenia tan nerviosas solo lo habían hecho un par de veces pero según me platicaron no estaban enamoradas, bueno de eso se dieron cuenta ahora porque habían conocido el amor junto a Jasper y Emmett y bueno no sabían como se tomarían ellos el hecho de que ellos no serian los primeros; me dijeron que yo corría con mucha suerte pues no tendría que preocuparme de eso con Edward, pero los nervios que tenia me decían lo contrario.

La cena llego y fue hermosa, desde que mama murió no había tenido una cena de navidad tan linda, tan en familia, Edward me regalo un hermoso brazalete con un dije en forma de corazón que traía escritas nuestras iniciales, yo le regale una foto de nosotros en un hermoso portarretratos de plata y también hice un cd con un mix con nuestras canciones, todas las canciones que me traían recuerdos de momentos especiales que Edward y yo habíamos pasado juntos.

Esa navidad jamás la olvidaría, quería pasar muchas mas navidades junto a el, aunque no sabia lo que el destino me tenia preparado.

_**Listo sale el capitulo 8 calientito, calientito!! Les gusto?? Que tal Edward y Bella?? Las cosas van subiendo de tono!! Espero sus reviews besos bye!! Luego les subo la lista de canciones del mix que Bella le hizo a Edward!**_


	9. BELLA MIX TO EDWARD

_**BELLA MIX TO EDWARD**_

Lovefool (Romeo + Juliet Soundtrack)

Y Llegaste Tu (Jesse & Joy)

Y Solo Se Me Ocurre Amarte (Alejandro Sanz)

Secret Garden (Jerry Maguire Soundtrack)

The Blower's Daughter (Closer Soundtrack)

The Reason (Hoobastank)

(Another Song) All Over Again (Justin Timberlake)

A Moment Like This (Kelly Clarkson)

Can't Fight the Moonlight (Coyote Ugly Soundtrack)

Secret (Madonna)

Me Equivoque (MariaJose)

Stop Crying Your Heart Out (The Butterfly Effect Soundtrack)

This Never Happened Before (The Lake House Soundtrack)

Loosing My Religion (Beverly Hills 90210)

Incalcanzable (RBD)

I Knew I Love You (Savage Garden)

Truly, Madly & Deeply (Savage Garden)

Antologia (Shakira)

Kiss Me (Sixpence None the Ritcher)

Bittersweet Simphony (The Verbe)

Follow me (Uncle Kracker)

Brighter than Sunshine (A Lot Like Love Soundtrack)

The Way You Make Me Feel (Michael Jackson)

Kissing You (Romeo + Juliet Soundtrack)

On My Own (Dawson's Creek Soundtrack)

Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye (Dawson's Creek Soundtrack)

Can't Take My Eyes Of Off You (10 thing I hate About You Soundtrack)

Sorry (Buckcherry)

Somos lo que fue (Jesse & Joy)

Sexy Back (Justin Timberlake)


	10. CAPITULO 9:14 DE FEBRERO LAS SORPRESAS

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 9: 14 de Febrero (Las Sorpresas)**

**BPOV**

Día del Amor y la Amistad, ese era un día que odiaba, todos los años lo pasaba sola, nunca tuve novios, y mis "amigas" realmente no lo eran, así que jamás había sido una fecha importante para mi, pero este año las cosas eran realmente diferentes tenia un novio maravilloso, y 2 amigas que adoraba como si fueran mis hermanas.

Una semana antes del gran día, en nuestra noche de chicas Alice nos abordo a Rosalie y a mí con sus preguntas.

"_Bueno chicas ya viene el 14 de Febrero y yo he decidido prepararle una sorpresa a Jasper!! Digo creo que se lo merece no?? Después de todo el es siempre el que me sorprende y tiene detalles conmigo creo es mi turno, no creen??"_

"_Estoy de acuerdo contigo cuñadita yo también planeo algo para sorprender a Emmett!!"_

"_Bueno no quisiera que pensaran que soy una copiona pero yo también pensaba sorprender a Edward!! Recuerdan el recital que dará el pianista que le gusta a Edward!!"_

"_Ohhh si aquel que Edward no pudo conseguir entradas porque se quedo cuidándote cuando te torciste el tobillo hace unas semanas??"_

"_así es cuñadita, solo que no me lastime el tobillo, fue solo una farsa, sabia o bueno confiaba que Edward no me dejaría sola, así que lo planee todo para que no pudiera conseguir los boletos, porque yo ya los tenia!!"_

"_Sabia!! Lo sabia!! No te podías haber recuperado tan rápido!!"_

"_Bueno ya que al baile de San Valentín iremos los 6 juntos y el recital es mas temprano estaba pensando llevarlo primero al recital, y pasar tiempo oyendo la música que a Edward le gusta y después pasar al baile, que les parece chicas??_

"_Maravilloso a mi hermano le encantara esa sorpresa!! Quieren saber que tengo planeado para mi Jasper y yo??"_

"_Cuéntanos Alice, de todos modos lo harás!!"_

"_Bueno los papas de una vieja amiga de la preparatoria tienen una casa hermosa en la playa en Malibu, es una casa hermosa, y bueno me gustaría llevar a Jasper ahí, dar una caminata por la playa, comer algo rico y … pues …"_

"_Alice Cullen!! Estas intentando decirme que piensas hacer el amor con Jasper??"_

Alice se sonrojo creo que nunca la había visto hacerlo.

"_Bella, Rosalie, amo con toda mi alma a Jasper y creo que es tiempo, Jasper ha sido muy paciente conmigo ha habido momentos en que los dos hemos estado a punto de perder el control pero nos hemos detenido, y chicas ustedes saben pues que no soy virgen, lamentablemente no lo soy y eso es algo que me da mucho miedo, miedo de lo que piense Jasper de mi, miedo de que quiera dejarme al darse cuenta de que no será el primero!"_

"_Eso jamás sucederá Alice conozco a mi hermano, y el te ama se que no le importara si eres virgen o no!! Porque el sabe que aunque no sea el primero en tu cama, es el primero en tu corazón y eso Alice es mucho mas importante que cualquier cosa!!"_

"_Gracias Rose!! Y bueno tu que planeas para mi hermano Rosalie??"_

"_Pues, mi mama tiene un hermoso penthouse en un edificio muy lindo de la ciudad, la alberca esta en el ultimo piso y tiene una vista a la ciudad hermosa, así que pensé, que quizás podríamos nadar un rato, pedir servicio a la habitación y pues…."_

"_Ayyy no tu también Rosalie?? Tu también estas planeando hacer el amor con Emmett!! A caso yo soy la única que pensó en llevar a su novio a un lugar publico??"_

"_Bella no te exaltes!!"_

"_Es que, es que, esto me hace sentir presionada, y yo, yo realmente no estoy lista aun, AMO a Edward con toda mi alma, realmente, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo, lo he visto en el pasado, no conmigo claro esta, pero lo he visto los hombres son así se portan galantes y después que consiguen lo que quieren las dejan botadas!!"_

"_Momento Bella estas hablando de mi hermano y Edward no es así, el jamás seria capaz de dejarte solo por haberse acostado contigo, créeme eso no es lo que Edward busca de ti!! Y porque te pones así??"_

"_Discúlpenme chicas eso solo que!! Les voy a contar esto pero quiero que no se lo vayan a decir a nadie!!"_

"_Te escuchamos Bella" _Dijeron Alice y Rosalie al unísono.

"_Cuando yo tenia aproximadamente 10 años mi papa conoció a una joven mujer, ella era muy linda, yo la quería mucho, me llevaba muy bien con ella, creí que a mi padre le gustaba porque la llevaba a la casa, todo iba muy bien, pensé que al fin tendría otra mama, después de todo mi mama llevaba 5 años muerta, pero estaba en un error, una noche estaba en mi recamara y me dio hambre así que baje a la cocina a hacerme algo de cenar, escuche gritos y llantos, que provenían del despacho de mi padre, me acerque sigilosamente para ver que pasaba, la puerta estaba entre abierta, ahí estaban papa y Bárbara su novia, ella lloraba histéricamente y le decía que como había sido capaz de hacerle eso que ella lo amaba a el que me amaba a mi, y el le respondió que como pudo creer que lo suyo iba en serio?? Que ella solo había sido una diversión, que el ya había conseguido lo que quería de ella, meterse en su cama y que ahora ya podía deshacerse de ella y dejar de jugar el estupido juego de hombre galante y comprensivo?!"_

"_Dios mío Bella ya veo porque te pusiste como loca hace rato, pero no todos los hombres son así, y creo que conoces a mi hermano lo suficiente como para saber que el jamás te haría eso!!"_

"_Lo se Alice, en el fondo lo se, es solo que no puedes culparme por tener miedo!!"_

"_Bueno olvidémonos de esto y veamos la película, mañana es viernes y tenemos que disfrutarlo" _Dijo Rosalie abrazándonos a Alice y a mi.

La semana paso rapidísimo cuando menos nos dimos cuenta era viernes 14 de Febrero, Alice como siempre era la encargada de vestirnos y maquillarnos éramos sus Barbies, (Rosalie parecía uno, yo no tanto) en fin cada una llevamos a nuestros respectivos a nuestras sorpresas y esto fue lo que paso:

BELLA & EDWARD

BPOV

"_Edward ya te dije que no te quites la venda de los ojos, es una sorpresa y la vas a arruinar si miras!!"_

"_De cuando aca eres tu la que me da las sorpresas a mi?? Se supone que yo como el caballero que soy debo sorprenderte a ti y no al revés Mi Bella!!"_

"_Mira amor, guarda silencio y déjate consentir por tu hermosa y maravillosa novia!!"_

Llegamos al recital y yo aun traía vendado a Edward, entramos por la puerta de atrás, nuestra mesa estaba justamente frente al piano, Edward estaba realmente nervioso, me decía que ya le quitara la venda pero no, aun no era el momento en eso, apagaron las luces y fue cuando le quite la venda. Edward no entendía donde estaba hasta que el presentador comenzó con su trabajo.

"_Buenas noches damas y caballeros bienvenidos a una noche que será mágica, llena de música y de amor, los dejo con el gran pianista Lucio Benigni!!"_ Las olas de aplausos de dejaron escuchar y Edward tenia la expresión mas hermosa que había visto jamás en su rostro se voltio hacia mi y me dijo.

"_Bella mi amor, esta es la sorpresa mas grande que he tenido en mi vida, te amo, eres maravillosa!! _Diciendo esto me dio un dulce beso en los labios y eso que el no sabia que la noche aun era joven!!

El recital estaba hermoso ya casi terminaba y fue ahí cuando sucedió el pianista se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estábamos Edward y yo y dijo!

"_Han sido un excelente publico y para despedirme me gustaría pedirle la presencia de un colega mío, me han informado que en el publico se encuentra un pianista con un futuro prometedor y me gustaría tocar con el una pieza que el mismo escribió!! Edward Cullen podrías pasar al escenario conmigo!!"_

Edward me miraba sorprendido yo le indique con la cabeza que subiera al escenario y el lo hizo se sentó en el otro extremo de la pista donde se encontraba un segundo piano, Edward miro las partituras que se encontraban en el piano, y volteo a verme con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, entonces tomo el micrófono y dijo.

"_Esta canción se llama Bella y fue inspirada en mi maravillosa novia aquí presente"_

Edward me señalo y yo sentí que me puse roja como un tomate y voltee hacia el público que aplaudía como loco. Edward comenzó a tocar era la canción mas hermosa que había oído en mi vida y aunque Edward ya la había tocado para mi cada vez que la oía era como si fuera la primera vez que la escuchaba.

Cuando el recital termino Edward y yo salimos del teatro rumbo a la universidad, aun teníamos que cambiarnos para irnos al baile, en el camino Edward no paraba de agradecerme.

"_En serio amor, jamás pensé que tu sorpresa me agradaría tanto jaja!! Pero que feliz me has hecho mucho mucho mucho!!"_

Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación y se despidió de mi diciendo que tenia que ir a cambiarse, nos costo un poco separarnos y dejar de besarnos, pero al final lo logramos y yo entre a mi habitación para ponerme la ropa que usaría en el baile.

ALICE & JASPER

APOV

Llevaba a Jasper con los ojos vendados íbamos rumbo a Malibu, llevaba una canastas con algunas cosas, un mantel cuadrado para ponerlo en la playa, copas, una botella de champagne, queso y galletas, creí que con eso era suficiente, llegamos y Jasper se sorprendió bastante cuando llegamos, le explique que la casa era de los padre de una amiga y que estaríamos solos. Le pedí que se quedara en la sala mientras organizaba todo en la playa, puse el mantel, las copas, el champagne, el queso y las galletas, y fui por Jasper, bebimos y platicamos muchísimo, también nos besamos muchísimo y fue entonces cuando decidí que era el momento le pedí a Jasper que esperara 10 minutos, que tenia su regalo dentro de la casa que en cuanto pasara ese tiempo entrara a la ultima habitación del pasillo que ahí estaría su regalo esperándolo, corrí a la habitación, prendí las velas y puse de música de fondo la canción que Jasper me había compuesto, corrí al baño y me quita la ropa que traía reemplazándola por un pequeño negligé color azul clarito, me recosté sobre la cama con un montón de pétalos de rosa, en eso Jasper toco la puerta y entro su rostro hermoso puso una mueca de sorpresa.

"_Alice!! Que significa esto, entro buscando mi regalo y me encuentro a un pequeño duendecito semidesnuda en una cama!"_

"_Jasper es que yo… soy tu regalo!! Te amo y he decidido que quiero regalarme a ti, quiero que hagamos el amor!!"_

"_Cuando lo pones así suena como el mejor regalo que haya recibido alguna vez en la vida cariño!!" _Sonrió y se acerco a la cama. Se sentó a mi lado y me dijo.

"_Solo quiero que dejemos claro un punto!! Alice TE AMO!! Eres el amor de mi vida y te respeto, claro que quiero hacer el amor contigo pero no quiero que te sientas obligada ni nada por el estilo, quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea porque los dos lo deseamos no quiero obligarte a nada!!"_

"_Lo se Jasper y créeme que no me siento obligada a nada, pero si hay algo que me gustaría decirte antes de continuar, …. Bueno yo Jasper yo…. No soy virgen…. Ya tuve relaciones una vez… y bueno no se que vas a pensar de mi ahora que lo sabes!!"_

"_Alice que quieres que piense de ti, a mi no me importa cuantas personas hayan estado antes de mi, me importa que se que yo seré el ultimo en tu vida, que soy la persona con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida y con la que envejecerás y tendrás hijos, soy la persona que te hará sentir lo que es realmente hacer el amor, ese Alice soy yo!!"_

"_Ohhh Jasper TE AMO!!" _

Diciendo esto bese a Jasper con todas mis fuerzas, y fue así como Jasper me demostró que tenia razón yo no sabia lo que era hacer el amor hasta que estuve con el.

ROSALIE & EMMETT

RPOV

Emmett llevaba los ojos vendando, iba haciendo un escándalo por lo cual yo iba totalmente sonrojada, solo Emmett tenia ese poder en mi, cuando el escucho el ruido del elevador se quedo serio, no entendía cual era la sorpresa, cuando llegamos al penthouse inmediatamente lleve a Emmett a la alberca estaba hermosa a un lado había una pequeña estructura blanca con muchas flores y dentro había una cama muy hermosa que yo me había encargado de llenar de pétalos de flores, cuando le quite a Emmett la venda de los ojos, se sorprendió mucho al ver todo.

"_Rosalie es muy lindo todo esto pero que significa??"_

"_Bueno pues pensé que podríamos nadar un poco, y disfrutar de la vista!! No te gusta mi sorpresa!!" _Dije poniendo cara de puchero.

"_No es eso, es solo que no quisiera … como lo digo … tener mis esperanzas muy altas …!!"_

"_A que te refieres corazón!!" _Dije quitándome el pequeño vestido que traía quedando solo en un magnifico traje de baño negro que hizo que Emmett me tomara en sus brazos y me besara con pasión.

"_Rose amor, te lo pido no juegues conmigo, no hagas que pierda la cabeza y cometa una locura, te amo y te respeto, pero también te deseo como toda el alma y tu vienes y te desnudas frente a mi quedando en este pequeño bikini, a caso me quieres volver loco??"_

"_Emmett quien te dijo a ti que no te traje aquí precisamente para que pierdas la cabeza amor mío!! Emmett te amo y estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, quiero hacer el amor contigo!!"_

"_Rosalie linda, ni en mis mas locos y pervertidos sueños creí que serias tu la que me lo pedirías a mi!!"_

"_Solo una cosa antes Emmett y quiero que seas sincero conmigo … si después de esto ya no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo lo entenderé … es solo que yo…."_

"_Rose me asustas!! Acaso vas a decirme que eres hombre, porque créeme que por mucho que te ame no creo que pueda soportar eso!!"_

"_Tonto claro que no soy hombre!! Es solo que yo… yo no soy virgen!!" _Diciendo esto me sonroje y me fui caminando hacia la cama que estaba cerca de la piscina, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y sentí de repente la presencia de Emmett junto a mi.

"_Rosalie amor, porque crees que eso me molestaría, yo tampoco soy virgen!! Y creo que eso no te importa a ti verdad!! Porque habría de importarme a mi!!"_

"_Pues porque a muchos hombres les importa no ser el primero en la vida de sus novias!!"_

"_Rose yo no soy como muchos hombres, antes creí serlo pero desde que estoy contigo, soy un nuevo y mejorado Emmett, cariño no importa que no sea tu primera vez, me importa que será la primera vez que hagas el amor y también será la mía, lo que hubo antes fue solo sexo pero tu y yo nos amamos, así que será nuestra primera vez!!"_

Emmett era el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, le sonreí y lo bese con amor y con locura y de esa manera los dos nos embarcábamos en lo que el decía que era nuestra primera vez haciendo el amor!

_**Que tal les pareció el capitulo?? También les puse hace ratillo la lista de canciones del mix de Bella para Edward, que tal les parecieron las sorpresas, espero subir por la tarde el siguiente capitulo que hablara sobre el baile de san Valentín. Besos y espero muchos reviews!!**_


	11. CAPITULO 9: 14 DE FEBRERO EL BAILE

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 9: 14 de Febrero (El Baile)**

**EPOV**

Estaba feliz la sorpresa que Bella me había preparado no me la esperaba para nada, sin duda era el mejor Día de San Valentín que había pasado y todavía venia el baile donde podría bailar con mi hermosa Bella.

Me estaba quitando el tuxido que Bella había rentado para nuestra sorpresa y poniéndome en una ropa mas cómoda que mi hermana Alice había elegido para mi, que acaso no podía elegir yo mismo mi propia ropa?

En eso llegaron Emmett y Jasper los dos venían con una expresión en su rostro que jamás les había visto estaban extasiados, lo cual era estar mas que feliz, parecía que ni se habían dado cuenta que venían uno al lado del otro, llegaron y se sentaron en el sillón de la salita.

"_Hola chicos que tal les fue con sus chicas?? Bella me tenia preparada una sorpresa maravillosa, recuerdan el recital que les dije, pues ella me llevo ahí y además consiguió que mi pianista favorito me invitara a tocar con el Bella es realmente maravillosa!! Chicos que les pasa porque tienen esas caras!!"_

"_Emmett, Edward necesito hablar con ustedes!! Necesito ser yo el que se los diga!! Primero que nada quiero que sepan que amo a su hermana como jamás creí poder amar a alguien, que la respeto y jamás voy a dejarla o separarme de ella!!"_

"_Eso ya lo sabemos Jasper pero a que se debe todo esto??"_

"_Se debe a que su hermana y yo hemos dado un paso mas en nuestra relación y … pues …. Hemos hecho el amor!!" _Jasper se cubrió el rostro como esperando que le volaran puñetazos, yo mismo le hubiera dado uno pero me contuve porque sabía que Emmett le lanzaría el primer puñetazo pero eso no ocurrió.

"_Jasper yo también tengo que decirte algo que tiene que ver con Rosalie!! Pues es que ella y yo … pues también hicimos el amor!! Espero que no te molestes, te juro por mi vida que amo a tu hermana y que jamás me separare de ella!!"_

Cuando Emmett le confeso a Jasper lo que había pasado no sabia como reaccionar, por un lado me acababa de enterar que mi pequeña hermanita se había acostado con su novio, realmente no sabia si Alice era o no virgen, esperaba que lo fuera, pero de eso a saber por su propio novio que había tenido relaciones era otra cosa, quería romperle la cara a Jasper por haberlo hecho y a Emmett porque el no lo golpeaba al sentirse culpable porque lo hizo con su hermana.

"_Que les pasa a ustedes dos, como pueden tomar con tanta tranquilidad esto!! Son sus hermanas de las que están hablando!! Como pueden tomar esto con tanta tranquilidad!!"_

"_Edward hermano tranquilízate sabíamos que esto iba a pasar algún día, además Jasper ama a nuestra hermana y nos lo ha demostrado!!"_

"_Tu dices eso porque te acabas de acostar con su hermana!!"_

"_Tranquilo Edward no es nada de eso, porque estas tan molesto!!"_ Dijo Emmett levantándose del sillón, poniéndose entre Jasper y Edward.

"_Como que porque?? Es nuestra hermana!!"_

"_Y Rosalie es la hermana de Emmett y no lo ves a el tratando de matarme o si??"_

Jasper al fin hablo y solo para decirme lo siguiente: _"Edward creo que tu molestia viene a que Bella no planeo para ti lo mismo que Rosalie y Alice para nosotros!!"_

Mi rostro se puso rojo, estaba furioso, pero creo que estaba furioso, porque en el fondo Jasper tenia razón, estaba molesto, porque Bella no había planeado lo mismo para mi, me sentía mal, triste, enojado, furioso, amaba a Bella y el saber que sus amigas que llevaban el mismo tiempo que nosotros ya habían dado ese paso, me hacia pensar que había algo malo entre Bella y yo.

Me fui de la sala dando un portazo a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme. Medite un poco en mi habitación, sabia que los chicos tenían razón, así que cuando estuve listo, Salí a pedirle disculpas a Jasper y juntos bajamos a recoger a las chicas para irnos al baile, por primera vez desde que la conocí no quería toparme con Bella.

BPOV

Poco después de que Edward subiera a su habitación a cambiarse llegaron Rosalie y Alice, iban caminando sobre nubes, las dos me platicaron con lujo de detalles sus maravillosas experiencias, les tenía envidia pero al mismo tiempo no me sentía lista, tenía la experiencia de mi padre demasiado presente en mi vida.

Oímos que alguien tocaba a la puerta Alice corrió a abrir, ahí estaban nuestros chicos tan guapos como siempre mis dos amigas corrieron a abrazar a sus novios, era evidente que lo que habían pasado juntos esta tarde los había unido mas como pareja, cuando voltee a ver a Edward estaba raro, nunca lo había visto así estaba viendo fijamente a las 2 parejas, supuse que ya se había enterado de lo que paso y que probablemente estaría molesto, después de todo Alice era su hermana pequeña.

"_Hola guapo no vas a venir aquí a besarme??"_

Edward volteo su hermoso rostro hacia mi y me abrazo y beso, había algo raro en el pero yo seguía pensando que era lo de los chicos. Nos fuimos cuando llego la limosina, Edward seguía comportándose raro todo el camino estuvo mirando a las otras 2 parejas y se portaba distante conmigo solo me llevaba tomada de la mano.

Cuando llegamos al baile los otros 4 se fueron inmediatamente a bailar y Edward y yo nos quedamos solos en la mesa, seguía distante y un poco molesto, yo me estaba comenzando a sentir mal y cuando esto pasaba me daban muchas ganas de llorar las malditas lagrimas siempre me traicionaban y el sentir a Edward distante me estaba matando, así que me arme de valor y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le dije:

"_Edward podría saber que te hice para que te comportes así conmigo?? Hace rato todo estaba muy bien y ahora!! Prácticamente me estas ignorando!! Que hice!!"_

Volteo a verme con una expresión torturada en su rostro y me dijo:

"_No es lo que hiciste sino lo que no quisiste hacer conmigo!!"_

"_No entiendo Edward!!"_

"_Bella sabes que te amo mas que a mi vida no?? Yo no te he presionado durante este tiempo que hemos estado juntos pero el saber que tus dos mejores amigas se han decidido a dar ese paso me hace sentir que tu no estas segura de mi y me lastima!!"_

Las malditas lagrimas delatoras corrieron por mi rostro, Edward pensaba que no lo amaba eso no lo podía resistir tenia que explicarle cual era mi temor!

"_Edward yo necesito hablar contigo explicarte!! No es que no te ame porque, no es así yo te adoro eres mi razón para vivir para respirar y si aun no quiero hacer el amor contigo es porque tengo miedo, cuando era niña viví una experiencia que …. _Le platique a Edward todo lo que había pasado con mi padre y Bárbara, cuando termine de contarle el me abrazo y me dijo:

"_Bella mírame a los ojos, tu sabes que te amo verdad!! Se que es así lo veo en tu mirada Bella, se que tu también me amas!! Y quiero que entiendas que yo jamás, jamás te voy a abandonar, entiendo que tengas miedo de otras cosas pero no de eso Bella de eso jamás porque yo TE AMO!! No se que mas decirte para que lo entiendas, no se que experiencias hayas tenido en tu vida antes de mi, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarte jamás!!"_

"_Edward mi amor!!" _Lo abrace con fuerza no quería dejarlo ir.

"_Bella perdóname creo que me sobresalte demasiado actué mal, yo te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero necesito que platique todo lo que sientas no te guardes nada si tienes miedo de algo dímelo y lo arreglaremos juntos OK?!"_

"_OK Edward!! Por cierto TE AMO!! Y … creo que no esperaremos demasiado!!"_

El me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa, deseaba tanto hacer el amor con Edward pero aun no era el momento sabría que no tardaría en llegar solo quería que fuera especial muy especial.

_**Les gusto?? Espero que si!! Estamos empezando a conocer un poco del pasado de Bella, pronto conoceremos mas, ese papa de ella es toda una fichita pero ya verán hay mas hay mas!! Espero sus reviews si todo sale bien mañana subiré otros 2 capítulos!! See you later!! Dejen mil reviews jiji!!**_


	12. CAPITULO 10: LA SORPRESA DE ALICE

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 10: La Sorpresa de Alice**

**BPOV**

El tiempo al lado de Edward pasaba rapidísimo ya estábamos a finales de Junio y el año escolar pronto terminaría, Alice decía que teníamos que hacer algo durante el verano, no podíamos quedarnos deambulando por la universidad, seriamos unos "loosers" si lo hacíamos, así que ella y su mente maestra estaban ya planeando algo, aun no nos decía que era.

Era el ultimo día de clases el ultimo examen final me había ido muy bien, en cuanto terminamos el examen el maestro los califico y nos dio nuestras notas, regrese temprano a la habitación los viernes eran los días que no veía a Edward en nuestra clase porque el llevaba la clase de negocios con la pesada de Tanya, siempre que llegaba un poco después de la hora en que terminaba su clase me ponía de mal humor, y terminaba discutiendo con el pobre de Edward, aunque solo discutíamos un poco, el siempre me convencía de que solo me quería a mi y la reconciliación era muy dulce!!

Me encontraba de buen humor por lo de mis notas, además porque hoy Alice nos daría la sorpresa de que haríamos durante el verano, conociendo a Alice seria algo muy divertido, entre a mi habitación que quite la ropa que me había puesto para ir a la clase por algo mas cómodo un top de tubo negro y un overol de falda levis cortito, abajo me había puesto unos shorts cortitos color negro, traía puestos unos tenis andaba muy cómoda con ellos, conecte mi ipod a sus bocinas y comenzó la canción favorita de Edward para verme bailar, le gustaba que le bailara esa canción aunque el no era un gran bailarín de la música moderna, le gustaba verme bailar a mi, el no lo sabia, pero toda mi infancia había estudiado danza mi papa decía que una dama de sociedad debía tener gracia al caminar y por eso me metía en esas clases, era lo único que le agradecía porque amaba la danza, en fin subí el volumen del ipod y comenzó a oírse la canción:

_Hee hee!  
Ooh!  
Go on girl!  
Aaow!_

Hey pretty baby with the high heels on  
You give me fever  
Like I've never, ever known  
You're just a product of loveliness  
I like the groove of your walk,  
Your talk, your dress  
I feel your fever  
From miles around  
I'll pick you up in my car  
And we'll paint the town  
Just kiss me baby  
And tell me twice  
That you're the one for me

The way you make me feel  
(The way you make me feel)  
You really turn me on  
(You really turn me on)  
You knock me off of my feet  
(You knock me off of my feet)  
My lonely days are gone  
(My lonely days are gone)

Cuando la canción comenzó oí un ruido, voltee hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Edward tenia en su rostro esa sonrisa picara que tanto amaba, así que decidí hacer un pequeño juego para el, camine bailando sensualmente hasta la puerta, lo tome de las manos y lo senté en el sillón, y frente a el comencé a bailar y cantar para el, estaba fascinado, sabia que lo que haría a continuación lo desconcertaría, pero no me importo poco a poco fui quitándome los zapatos y desabrochándome los tirantes del overol, me lo quite poco a poco, viendo la cara de asombro de Edward, estaba realmente sorprendido, en su cara se reflejaba el deseo que tenia de besarme así que decidí no hacerlo esperar mas y lentamente me acerque a el, cuando estaba parada frente a el lentamente desabotone su camisa y el me tomo de la cintura y yo caí sentada sobre el, en ese momento Edward me miro con unos ojos de amor y comenzó a besarme con enorme pasión, yo estaba roja por el baile y mi respiración estaba agitada, pero eso no me impidió responderle a su beso con la misma pasión, rápidamente Edward hizo un movimiento en el cual yo quede recostada sobre el sillón y Edward sobre mi, las cosas estaban subiendo de tono Edward bajo su mano de mi cintura hasta mi pierna subiéndolo lentamente hasta mi muslo, mientras su boca abandonaba la mía y se internaba en mi cuello; una de mis manos estaba tocando su alborotado cabello mientras la otra acariciaba su pecho.

"_Bella amor, este seria el momento ideal para que me detengas, porque sino lo haces no se si pueda controlarme!!" _Dijo esto sin dejar de besarme.

"_Edward… amor… es que no estoy segura…. pero… creo que no quiero que te detengas!!"_

Cuando dije esto Edward dejo de besarme parece que mis palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario.

"_Bella estas SEGURA?? Estas segura que estas lista, que es el momento?? Para que hagamos el amor Bella??"_

"_Edward te amo y creo que ha llegado el momento!! Yo tampoco puedo resistirme mas, te deseo mucho Edward!!" _Diciendo esto acerque a Edward para que me siguiera besando, ya no me importaba nada, ya no tenia miedo estaba segura de Edward y sabia que el jamás haría nada para herirme.

Pero mi suerte no era tan buena, y lo sabía porque cuando Edward y yo estábamos a punto de despojarnos del resto de nuestras ropas, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron nuestros 4 amigos discutiendo algo.

"_Alice no es justo que a tu novio si le hayas dicho cual era la sorpresa y a mi que soy tu hermano no lo hayas hecho!!"_

"_Y que dices de mi ni mi hermano ni mi mejor amiga me dijeron nada!! Dios Mío!!" _Cuando Rosalie dijo eso los 4 pares de ojos se posaron sobre nosotros.

"_Hermanito no crees que la sala no es lugar para hacer eso?? Además ese sillón es bastante incomodo!!"_

"_Emmett tu y Rosalie lo han hecho en el sillón??"_ Pregunto Alice con tono interesado _"Creo que es un lugar que deberíamos intentar, no crees Jasper??"_

"_Chicos podrían caminar a la cocina para darnos oportunidad a Bella y a mi de vestirnos??"_

"_Ok, ok gruñón!! Nada mas se apuran porque ya tengo la sorpresa para nuestro verano!!"_

Edward se levanto de encima de mi tomo su camisa del suelo y mi overol y fuimos juntos a mi habitación para cambiarnos, yo estaba realmente apenada, tenia la mirada fija en el piso mientras me vestía, me estaba alisando el cabello con el cepillo cuando Edward me abrazo por detrás y me dijo.

"_Estas arrepentida de lo que iba a pasar en la sala??"_

"_No Edward no es eso, es solo que me dio pena que entraran los demás y nos vieran, gracias a Dios que no entraron después, no se que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos estado desnudos y…. Ay no que pena!!"_

"_Bella, Mi Bella, creo que fue mejor que entraran!! Mira ahora que me has dicho que estas lista, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial y creo que el sillón de tu salita y con el peligro de que entren nuestros amigos no es el mejor lugar!!"_

"_Si creo que tienes razón Edward"_

"_Que te parece si planea algo romántico y especial para nosotros, te gustaría??"_

"_Si Edward eso me gustaría mucho!!"_

Entonces se oyó un grito desde la sala.

"_Apúrense tortolitos!! Ya tendrán tiempo de sobra en las vacaciones para eso y mas cuando les de la sorpresa!!"_

"_Ya vamos hermanita, ya vamos!! Ven amor sino Alice es capaz de tirar la puerta, mas vale que su sorpresa valga la pena!!"_

Llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón individual que era el único disponible Edward se sentó y me sentó sobre sus piernas.

"_Ahora si ya estamos todos!! Bueno chicos tomen esto!!" _Nos dio a cada uno un sobre con unos boletos de avión adentro.

"_Que es esto Alice??" _pregunte con temor en mi voz, cuando se trataba de Alice uno nunca sabia.

"_Eso mi querida cuñadita son los boletos de avión y las reservaciones para un exclusivo Resort en Hawai, estaremos ahí 2 maravillosas semanas a partir de este lunes!! Y bien que les parece!!"_

"_Alice esta vez te has volado la barda es la mejor idea que has tenido en mucho tiempo!!" _Dijo Edward con una mirada picara en sus ojos, nadie mas pareció entender el brillo que había en sus ojos, pero yo si lo hice, estaba planeando que nuestra primera noche de amor seria en Hawai.

_**Que les pareció?? Una disculpa no pude subir antes el capitulo porque tenia mucho trabajo, pero bueno ya lo hice, espero poder tener tiempo para subir otro por la tarde pero si no les prometo que mañana lo mas temprano que se pueda lo subo, ya saben solo les pido que me digan que opinan, quiero reviews!! Muchos jaja!! Que les parece que poco a poco se sabe mas del pasado de Bella!! Hagan sus apuestas cual es el secreto que oculta!!**_


	13. CAPITULO 11: LLEGANDO A HAWAI

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 11: Llegando a Hawai**

**EPOV**

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar con Bella, estaba en las nubes, cuando Alice dijo que su sorpresa era un viaje a Hawai me imagine esas dos semanas al lado de mi Bella y me brillaron los ojos, era el momento ideal para planear una noche romántica a su lado, la amaba tanto y después del maravilloso momento que acabábamos de pasar quería llegar hasta el final con ella, estaba feliz de que ella quisiera dar ese paso, eso significaba que sus miedos habían quedado atrás.

Alice comenzó a darnos los folletos del maravilloso hotel que ella y Jasper habían conseguido para nosotros y nos estaba dando la maravillosa noticia que había reservado 3 habitaciones, es decir, 1 habitación por pareja, seria el momento ideal planearía la noche mas romántica que Bella pudiera haberse imaginado y haríamos el amor por primera vez.

**BPOV**

Pasamos el resto de la tarde discutiendo el viaje, que cosas divertidas podríamos hacer estando en Hawai, compramos pizzas, vimos películas, y la hora de la despedida se acercaba no quería separarme de Edward, pero lo que menos quería era quedarme a solas con Alice y Rosalie porque sabrían que no me dejarían en paz hasta que les contara todos y cada uno de los detalles de lo que había pasado en la sala con Edward y conmigo.

El momento había llegado Edward me dio mi beso de despedida y en cuanto cerré la puerta Alice y Rosalie me jalaron al sillón y comenzaron a atacarme con sus preguntas, rápidamente les explique no había pasado nada pero les explique, en que habíamos quedado Edward y yo.

Alice estaba feliz dijo que el sábado seria día de compras de solo chicas, teníamos muchas cosas que comprar para el viaje, además Alice me dijo que teníamos que hacer una parada urgente en Victoria's Secret para comprar algo sexy para Edward.

Nuestro día de compras fue muy productivo, compramos aproximadamente 10 trajes de baño para cada una, pueden creerlo, también compramos sandalias, shorts, pareos, vestidos de cóctel, zapatillas, accesorios, en fin terminamos cansadísimas, llegamos al departamento con miles de bolsas las dejamos en nuestras habitaciones y nos tiramos en el sillón quedando totalmente dormidas.

No supimos cuanto tiempo dormimos, pero ya estaba totalmente oscuro, de repente sentí uno dulces labios sobre los míos, abrí los ojos y vi los ojos verde esmeralda de mi Edward que estaba llevándome en brazos a mi habitación, voltee a ver a las chicas y Emmett y Jasper hacían lo mismo con Rosalie y Alice, así que solo abrace a Edward y lo deje que me llevara a mi habitación, después de una candente sesión de besos Edward observo las bolsas que estaban tiradas en el piso y vio la bolsa rosa de Victoria's Secret y con una expresión traviesa me dijo.

"_Hay algo en esta bolsa para mi??"_

"_Noooo Edward deja ahí!!"_

"_Porque te sonrojas Bella, acaso no puedo ver lo que hay en esta bolsita!!"_

"_No Edward!! Dame aca!! Lo que esta en esa bolsa es una sorpresa!!"_

"_Mmm esta bien solo porque prefiero ver lo que esta en esa bolsa primero puesto en ti!!"_

Me sonroje como de costumbre, decidimos que era hora de ir a cenar, porque al día siguiente habría mucho que empacar ya que nuestro avión salía el viernes a las 7 de la madrugada.

Nuestro domingo paso rapidísimo nos fuimos a dormir temprano, y el lunes por la mañana todos estábamos listos a las 5:30 a.m. esperando a la camioneta del aeropuerto que vendría por nosotros, ya que teníamos que estar a las 6:00 a.m. para documentarnos, daba gracias a Dios que Alice no hubiera elegido un lugar donde necesitara mi pasaporte, ya que este se encontraba en la caja fuerte de mi padre y obviamente no podría obtenerlo.

El vuelo transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo y a las 10:00 a.m. estábamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Honolulu en Hawai, para las 11:00 a.m. estábamos instalándonos en nuestras habitaciones, las cuales estaban increíbles, las 3 daban vista al mar y eran suites, no supe como le hicieron Alice y Jasper para conseguirlas, seguramente que sus papas habrían pagado por ellas, yo Rosalie y yo intentamos pagarle a Alice pero dijo que no era necesario que era un regalo de ella hacia nosotros.

Las habitaciones eran lujosísimas, tenían jacuzzi, sala, televisión y una hermosa recamara cuyo balcón daba al mar, mientras desempacábamos nuestras cosas, Edward me dijo que esa noche me tendría preparada una sorpresa para lo cual me pedía que pasara parte del día con Alice y Rosalie porque el estaría un poco ocupado con mi sorpresa.

Bajamos a comer porque ya pasaba de medio día y solo habíamos comido lo que nos dieron en el avión, después de comer Edward, Jasper y Emmett se despidieron de nosotras dijeron que iban a ir a ayudarle a Edward con algo, me dio un poco de pena que todos mis amigos supieran lo que iba a pasar entre Edward y yo esta noche pero después de todo ellos eran mis mejores amigos y no tenia porque tener pena.

Las chicas y yo nos pusimos un traje de baño y bajamos a asolearnos un poco, después de un rato el celular de Alice sonó y ella corrió al hotel dijo que le tocaba a ella ayudarle a Edward.

Después de un buen rato Alice, Emmett y Jasper regresaron con nosotros, dijeron que mi sorpresa ya estaba casi lista pero ahora era mi turno.

Me llevaron a la habitación de Alice y Jasper para que me diera un baño, cuando pedí ir a mi habitación a recoger mi ropa me lo impidieron, me dijeron que tenia prohibido ir ahí hasta que terminaran de arreglarme.

Cuando salí de bañarme sobre la cama de Alice se encontraba un hermoso vestido blanco de gasa era straples pegado en el busto y suelto de abajo, a un lado estaban unas hermosas zapatillas blancas de tiras; Alice comenzó a maquillarme, dijo que iba a ser un maquillaje muy ligero para que combinara con el maquillaje, también peino mi cabello suelto con partido en medio y solo ondulado, cuando Alice termino conmigo debo decir que había quedado muy bonita, ella siempre sabia hacer un gran trabajo conmigo.

El celular de Alice sonó, era Edward diciéndole que todo estaba listo y que ya podía ir a nuestra habitación, iba caminando por el pasillo el cual se me hacia enorme, estaba tan nerviosa, ya no tenia miedo solo nervios, sabia que estaba lista, pero aun así sentía muchos nervios, mucha pena.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación no podía creer lo que veía, la luz estaba muy tenue y toda la habitación estaba alumbrada por velas de color blanco que emanaban un delicioso olor a vainilla, también en casa mesita de la habitación había un ramo de rosas blancas, en el piso había pétalos de rosa tirados que formaban un caminito desde la puerta hasta la recamara, lentamente cerré la puerta detrás de mi y abrí la puerta de la recamara ahí de pie junto al balcón estaba Edward, Mi Edward esperando por su Bella.

_**Se que soy mala como las pude dejar así verdad?? Pero ahorita hay mucha gente aquí en mi oficina y no me puedo concentrar bien, así que dejare lo mejor para mañana en la mañana que no hay nadie aquí y me puedo inspirar mejor!! Quiero reviews por favor!! Díganme como voy con este fic, que realmente he disfrutado mucho escribiendo, gracias a todos aquellos que han agregado este fic y a su servidora en sus favoritos y a todos aquellos que me dejan reviews los quiero!!**_


	14. CAPITULO 12 LA PRIMERA VEZ

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 12: La Primera Vez**

**BPOV**

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación no podía creer lo que veía, la luz estaba muy tenue y toda la habitación estaba alumbrada por velas de color blanco que emanaban un delicioso olor a vainilla, también en casa mesita de la habitación había un ramo de rosas blancas, en el piso había pétalos de rosa tirados que formaban un caminito desde la puerta hasta la recamara, lentamente cerré la puerta detrás de mi y abrí la puerta de la recamara ahí de pie junto al balcón estaba Edward, Mi Edward esperando por su Bella.

Edward parecía una visión llevaba puesto un pantalón de lino color beige y una camisa blanca de botones muy ligera, me estaba esperando junto al balcón se acerco lentamente a mi, en ese momento comenzó a sonar el cd de canciones que le regale a Edward.

El me tomo de la mano y la beso, me acerco a el y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, no me di cuenta cuantas canciones habíamos pasado abrazados bailando yo solo me dejaba llevar por el, tenia mi cabeza recargada en su hombro, estaba aspirando su maravilloso olor, que estaba logrando volverme loca, el por su parte tenia su cabeza hundida en mi cabello y podía sentir su respiración agitada.

Fue entonces cuando Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, lo acerco a el y comenzó a besarme, era un beso maravillosamente lento que estaba logrando que me olvidara de hasta mi nombre, poco a poco Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, cuando hacia esto me olvidaba de todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, yo solo estaba quieta disfrutando de el momento, Edward comenzó a bajar el zipper de mi vestido mientras yo lentamente iba desabotonando su camisa, mi vestido cayo al piso y su camisa le siguió en corto tiempo; yo había quedado solo en ropa interior, una ropa que agradezco a Alice por haberme hecho comprar era un brasiere straples blanco de encaje que hacia juego con mis panties de encaje, cuando quede solo en esta ropa Edward dejo de besarme y se alejo un poco de mi para contemplar mi cuerpo, cuando el hizo esto yo le seguí el juego y contemple su hermoso torso desnudo, era tan hermoso y al mismo tiempo tan sensual, lo deseaba tanto y podía ver el deseo por mi en sus ojos.

Edward me sonrió y me tomo entre sus brazos, me llevo cargando hasta la cama donde me acostó, el se desprendió de su pantalón quedando solo en unos boxers que lo hacían ver como la criatura mas hermosa de toda la tierra, Edward se subió a la cama y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, estaba perdiendo la razón, primero fueron mis labios después comenzó a bajar a mi cuello y cuando menos lo pensé estaba desprendiéndome de mi brasiere para besar por primera vez mis pechos desnudos, la sensación que me daba Edward al sentir el contacto de sus labios de su lengua sobre mi pecho era indescriptible, decidí que era tiempo de que Edward me dejara hacerlo disfrutar como el lo estaba haciendo conmigo así que me senté e hice que Edward se acostara en la cama y yo me coloque sobre el, tenia a Edward debajo de mi y comencé a hacer lo mismo que el bese primero sus labios, después su cuello y poco a poco con pequeños besos fui bajando hasta su pecho su hermoso pecho lo bese como jamás lo había besado sentía que Edward lo estaba disfrutando mucho y no resistió mucho tiempo de un movimiento se volvió a colocar sobre mi, se desprendió de sus bóxer y me desprendió a mi de mis panties, y entonces lo sentí Edward estaba dentro de mi, se movía lentamente, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo dentro del mió, éramos un solo ser, yo no sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer y sabia que también era la primera vez de Edward así que solo me deje llevar por lo que mi cuerpo y mi corazón me dictaba, Edward no paraba de besarme y me decía al oído lo mucho que me amaba, entonces lo sentí una oleada de calor me inundo todo el cuerpo hasta terminar con una explosión de placer, pude sentir que Edward estaba sintiendo lo mismo, porque me miro a los ojos y me dijo.

"_Bella, Mi Bella, Te Amo!!"_

"_Edward Te Amo!! Me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo!!"_

Estaba tocando el cielo con mi Edward, era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, deseaba permanecer así todo el tiempo a su lado no quería separarme de el jamás. Esa noche Edward y yo nos quedamos dormidos juntos abrazados, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

**EPOV**

La noche de anoche fue maravillosa había hecho el amor con el amor de mi vida con Mi Bella y estaba feliz, cuando abrí los ojos esta mañana tenia frente a mi a la visión mas hermosa que había visto toda mi vida, Mi Bella estaba acostada frente a mi envuelta en una sabana, dormida con una expresión hermosa en su rostro, parecía un ángel, no quería separarme jamás de ella. En eso mi visión abrió los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate por los que mataría.

"_Buenos días dormilona!! Como pasaste la noche!!"_

"_Mmm buenos días Edward!! Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, eso contesta tu pregunta!!"_

"_Claro que si amor!! Bella Mi Bella!! Anoche también fue la mejor noche de mi vida, y quiero que sepas que ahora ya no te amo como antes!!"_

"_Que?? No te entiendo Edward creí que habías dicho que…"_

"_No seas tontita Mi Bella!! Ahora te amo mas, ahora eres mas mía que antes y nadie, nadie nos va a separar nunca!!"_

Una expresión extraña cruzo el rostro de mi Bella, era acaso miedo?

"_Me lo prometes Edward?? Prométeme que jamás dejaras que me alejen de ti!! Que me protegerás de todo y de todos!!"_

"_Que te pasa Bella porque me lo pides así??"_

"_Solo prométemelo Edward!!"_

"_Claro que si Mi Bella!! Te lo prometo!!"_

Dicho esto Bella me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, ansiaba hacerle el amor otra vez, así que aproveche.

**BPOV**

Era más de medio día cuando Edward y yo decidimos que teníamos que salir de la habitación, nos asolearíamos un poco y pasaríamos más tiempo con los demás.

Bajamos a la playa donde estaban los demás, claro esta que de inmediato Alice y Rosalie se me echaron prácticamente encima y me alejaron de mi Edward con una tonta excusa de que Alice había olvidado sus aretes en la habitación y yo tenia que ayudarla a buscarlos.

Por supuesto que me hicieron que les platicara todo, me quise ver un poco discreta después de todo estaba hablando con mi cuñada pero como yo consideraba a Alice mas mi hermana que otra cosa pude platicarles lo maravilloso que había sido mi noche con Edward.

Las vacaciones se estaban pasando muy rápido cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya era el ultimo día que pasaríamos en la playa, así que decidimos irnos a celebrar al antro mas exclusivo de todo Hawai, al día siguiente nos iríamos de regreso a California, así que teníamos que disfrutar nuestro viaje.

Llegamos al lugar estaba llenísimo, era un lugar muy exclusivo, pero como siempre la entrada no fue ningún problema por alguna extraña razón para Alice nada era problema no existían obstáculos que ella no pudiera vencer y nos encontrábamos dentro del lugar mas exclusivo de todo Hawai en una mesa VIP del primer piso.

Todo iba muy bien estábamos bailando todos muy agradablemente Edward me decía al oído cosas muy lindas, estaba jugando conmigo, porque me mordía la oreja y me hablaba muy despacito y sensual en el oído, me decía que debíamos huir y disfrutar de la ultima noche en Hawai en nuestra habitación, yo solo me reía porque sabia que si le hacíamos eso a Alice nos mataría.

"_Bella, Mi Bella, que te parece si nos vamos a caminar por la playa??"_

"_Edward en serio quieres caminar por la playa, o quieres irte a la habitación!!"_

"_Pues que te parecería un paseo por la playa y después… podríamos pasar por la habitación un rato… o mejor toda la noche!!"_

"_Ayy Edward eres tremendo pero por eso te amo!!" _Bese a Edward estaba a punto de sucumbir a sus encantos cuando lo vi, estaba en el segundo piso en una de las mesas VIP, sentí que su mirada se fijo en mi, me había reconocido, tenia que salir de ahí.

"_Edward vamonos por favor!!"_ El tono de mi voz alarmo a Edward y siguió mi vista hasta el segundo piso.

"_Que pasa Bella, quien es el?? Porque te mira así?? Porque estas asustada??"_

Tome a Edward de la mano y lo jale así afuera, al estacionamiento, vi un taxi e inmediatamente te dije que nos llevara al hotel.

"_Bella podrías decirme que te pasa!! Quien era ese tipo a quien veías??"_

"_El es Jacob Black y es mi prometido!!"_

_**Tatan!! Que tal?? Se lo esperaban?? Espero sus reviews muchos muchos!! Besos se cuidan bye!! Tratare de subir el otro capitulo al rato!!**_


	15. CAPITULO 13: EL SECRETO DE BELLA

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 13: El Secreto de Bella**

**BPOV**

"_El es Jacob Black y es mi prometido!!"_

"_Tu prometido Bella no entiendo!! En verdad no entiendo!!"_

"_Por favor Edward no me preguntes nada ahora te lo explicare en cuanto lleguemos al hotel!" _Mi peor pesadilla se había cumplido me habían encontrado solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y pudiera escapar de ellos.

Durante todo el transcurso del antro al hotel los dos íbamos callados, podía sentir que Edward estaba totalmente desconcertado, yo estaba que me moría de miedo no sabia como iba a explicarle a Edward lo de Jacob Black.

Llegamos al hotel y subimos casi corriendo a nuestra habitación, me senté en el sillón y comencé a llorar:

"_Bella cariño, necesito que me expliques que es lo que esta pasando!! Porque me dijiste que ese tipo es tu prometido, no lo entiendo!!"_

"_Edward no pienses mal yo te amo a ti!! Es solo que… bueno mi papa… el me comprometió con Jacob contra mi voluntad!! Edward hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes y que tienes que saberlas!!"_

"_Bella!! Creí haberte dicho que para mi no debías tener secretos!! Que todo podíamos platicarlo!!"_

"_Lo se Edward y lo siento!! Déjame explicarte por favor!!"_

"_Esta bien Bella explícame!!"_

"_Edward creo que debo de empezar por decirte mi verdadero nombre, mi nombre no es Bella Masen, Masen es el apellido de soltera de mi madre, pero mi nombre real es Isabella Swan y mi padre es Charlie Swan!!"_

"_Charlie Swan?? El hombre más rico del mundo es tu padre?? El hombre que es mas rico que Bill Gates es tu padre??"_

"_Si Edward el es mi padre y cuando cumplí 18 años me comprometió en matrimonio con Jacob Black que es el hijo de su mejor amigo, dijo que cuando saliera de la preparatoria me casaría con el es por eso que el día de mi graduación huí de mi casa!!"_

"_Bella pero porque no me habías dicho todo esto!! Porque no te impusiste a tu padre!!"_

"_Edward crees que no lo hacia, pero mi vida a su lado era un infierno, no tenia permitido hablar con nadie que no fuera aprobado por mi padre, todas las "amistades" que me dejaba frecuentar era gente hueca y vacía que solo se acercaban a mi por mi dinero, no podía salir a ningún lado sino era con Jacob o mi padre, con trabajos me dejaban estudiar, pero era bien visto que una señorita tuviera educación así que me enviaron a la mejor preparatoria del país, donde estaba bien custodiada, Edward no tenia a nadie y necesitaba escapar, escapar de todo eso sino me iba a volver loca!!"_

Diciendo eso me solté llorando, sentía que todo ese mundo que había dejado atrás me estaba persiguiendo y lograba alcanzarme.

"_Amor no llores!! Me partes el corazón!!"_

"_Edward no tienes idea de lo que era mi vida antes, y tengo miedo, miedo de volver, por eso tuve que cambiarme hasta el nombre y huir de mi padre de su encierro!!"_

"_Bella ya te prometí que nada de pasaría, que no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño y te lo voy a cumplir!! Eres la persona que mas amo en la vida, mi razón de vivir!! Además el no puede obligarte a nada eres mayor de edad!!"_

"_No quiero que mi papa me encuentre, porque si lo hace me va a separar de ti y eso no voy a poder soportarlo!!"_

"_Tranquilízate Bella, mañana sale el avión de vuelta a California, no creo que te encuentren además no te dejare sola ni un momento!!"_

Edward me abrazo, me pidió que me calmara pero yo no podía, no soportaría que me separaran de el, mi vida antes de el no era vida y sabia que no lo soportaría. Edward tomo su celular y le marco a Alice, le dijo que había un grave problema y que vinieran inmediatamente al hotel sin hablar con nadie; los chicos le hicieron caso, pero no se dieron cuenta que los estaban siguiendo.

Cuando los demás llegaron al hotel Edward les platico mi secreto, ya que yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, como para poder explicarles de nuevo mi historia, las chicas me abrazaron, todos estaban desconcertados, pero juntos estaban ideando un plan para poder salir del hotel sin ser vistos.

Básicamente nuestro avión salía a las 9 de la mañana la idea general es salir muy temprano del hotel y llegar al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo, los chicos dijeron que tratarían de acomodar sus horarios para compartir al menos una clase conmigo, aunque estaban confiados que ni Jacob ni mi padre podrían dar conmigo, Hawai tenia demasiados hoteles como para que dieran con nosotros además las habitaciones estaban a nombre de los chicos y no había forma que supieran sus nombres.

Esa noche dormimos todos en mi habitación los chicos no querían dejarme sola, dormí abrazada de Edward. Por la mañana siguiente recogimos rápido nuestras maletas y salimos del hotel rumbo al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegamos al parecer ese día estaba saliendo mucha gente de regreso a sus hogares porque el aeropuerto estaba llenísimo. Edward no se separaba de mi me tenia bien tomada de la mano mientras pasábamos por el mar de gente de repente mi pie se tropezó con una maleta y caí al piso, entre el mar de gente perdí de vista a Edward, sentí que una fuertes manos me tomaban por la cintura de espaldas y creí que era el, me voltee para verlo, y con terror me di cuenta de que no era mi Edward, era Jacob, me estaba levantando y me tapaba la boca con sus manos, yo intentaba safarme y gritar pero no podía, a lo lejos vi a Edward que volteaba para todos lados con una cara de horror en su rostro estaba buscándome y no podía encontrarme, Jacob logro sacarme del aeropuerto y me metió en la parte de atrás de un coche con los vidrios polarizados, le ordeno al chofer que arrancara el auto, peleaba con todas mis fuerzas contra Jacob intentado que me soltara para poder bajar del auto, pero el era muy fuerte, cuando vio que no me iba a calmar me abofeteo provocando que perdiera el conocimiento y de esa manera me alejo de Edward.

_**Se esperaban que ese fuera el secreto de Bella? En un review ya habían puesto algo parecido, así que medio le atinaron, los deje en suspenso?? Espero sus reviews!! Esperen los próximos capítulos a partir del lunes porque el fin de semana no reviso mi Internet, tratare de subir otro capitulo mas en el transcurso de la tarde, pero ya saben, pueden dejar reviews, su servidora se los agradecerá mucho!!**_


	16. CAPITULO 14: LA PEOR NOTICIA PARA BELLA

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 13: La peor noticia para Bella**

**EPOV**

"_Bella!! Bella!! Chicos ayúdenme Bella se cayo y no puedo encontrarla"_

"_Edward en la puerta mira!!" _Con horror voltee hacia la puerta que me señalaba Alice y vi como el mismo hombre que Bella me había dicho que era su prometido la llevaba cargando, corrí hacia la puerta con los demás corriendo a mis espaldas, pero el aeropuerto estaba demasiado lleno y no podía avanzar con facilidad, cuando al fin pude salir por la puerta, vi un automóvil con los vidrios polarizados alejándose rápidamente, el estacionamiento estaba muy conglomerado quise tomar un taxi pero no había ninguno disponible.

"_Edward tenemos que hacer algo!! No podemos permitir que se lleven a Bella así como así!!"_ Dijo Rosalie con voz preocupada.

"_Pero que se te ocurre Rose?? Que podemos hacer!!" _Le pregunto Jasper.

"_Yo se lo que debemos hacer!!" _dijo Alice con voz decidida _"Debemos regresar a Los Ángeles de inmediato!!"_

"_Que estas loca Alice!! Como se te ocurre que voy a dejar a Bella aquí!! Tengo que encontrarla!! Le prometí que no iba a dejar que nadie nos separara y acabo de permitir que se la llevaran en mis narices!!"_

"_Edward acaso crees que Bella se quedara aquí en Hawai?? Hasta donde Bella nos dijo su padre vive en Nueva York!! Seguramente se la van a llevar para allá!! Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a la universidad y buscar entre las cosas de Bella algún documento que traiga su dirección en Nueva York para ir a buscarla allí!! Es la única opción que tenemos Edward y tenemos que hacerlo lo mas rápido posible!!"_

"_Edward Alice tiene razón debemos actuar rápido si queremos rescatar a Bella!!"_

Por más que me dolía alejarme sabia que ellos tenían razón con la cantidad de dinero que tenia el padre de Bella seguramente ya había mandado un avión privado por ella, lo que teníamos que hacer era buscarla en Nueva York y rescatarla, cumpliría mi promesa pasara lo que pasara, recuperaría a Mi Bella.

Tomamos el avión y llegamos a California, fuimos a la universidad y buscamos entre las cosas de Bella, no encontrábamos nada, todos los documentos de la universidad estaban con su nombre falso, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cuando Alice encontró algo.

"_Edward creo que encontré algo, ves allá en la esquina del closet arriba!! Es una caja no??"_

Alice tenia razón arriba del closet, escondido en una esquina estaba un pequeña caja de madera, la bajamos y la abrimos, dentro encontramos, una licencia de conducir del estado de Nueva York con el nombre de Isabella Marie Swan, decía su dirección, pero también encontramos fotos de Bella con su madre una hermosa mujer que se parecía mucho a Bella pero que tenia los ojos verdes como los míos, en la parte de atrás estaba escrito _Mom & Me _esa era la madre de Bella con ella a los 5 años al parecer fue tomada poco antes de que la madre de Bella muriera, tome la foto y la guarde, también había cartas escritas a su padre que nunca envió y una foto de su madre y un hombre que no sabia quien era.

Tome la caja de Bella y la lleve conmigo, teníamos que ir al aeropuerto y buscar un vuelo a Nueva York, no había tiempo de llamar un taxi así que tomamos el volvo y lo dejaríamos en el aeropuerto, los chicos subieron conmigo al automóvil y juntos nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

**BPOV**

Desperté de un pesado sueño estaba segura que había sido una muy mala pesadilla, ansiaba abrir los ojos y encontrarme con los verde esmeralda de Edward, como todas las mañanas, pero no fue así cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con los ojos de Jacob Black.

"_Donde estoy??"_

"_Donde estas cariño, que no reconoces el avión de tu propio padre??"_

" _A donde me llevas Jacob??"_

"_Cariño te llevo de vuelta a tu hogar!! De donde nunca debiste de haber escapado!! Ahora que te lleve tu padre me recompensara de sobre manera!! Ahora si obtendré lo que he querido toda la vida!! A ti!!"_

"_A mi?? No querrás decir al dinero de mi padre??"_

"_Mmm si tienes razón, pero no estaría mal que en el camino te obtuviera a ti también!! Después de todo siempre me has gustado Isabella y si puedo conseguir el dinero y casarme contigo seria un negocio redondo!!"_

Cuando dijo esto le di una bofetada sentía el coraje correr por mis venas, a mi no me importaba el dinero de mi padre si por mi fuera se lo regalaba todo a Jacob si con eso lo alejaba de mi.

"_Primero muerta que tu esposa Jacob!! Primero muerta!!"_

Jacob me miro con coraje y me regreso la bofetada yo caí al piso del dolor, casi perdía el conocimiento pero no podía permitirme sentir debilidad no si quería enfrentar a mi padre y lograr mi libertad.

"_Ya lo veremos Isabella ya lo veremos!!"_

Durante todo el vuelo Jacob me encerré en una habitación del jet privado de papa, aterrizamos en Nueva York, y me llevaron a casa de mi padre, Jacob me llevaba como si fuera una prisionera en cuanto entre a la casa sentí un pánico enorme, de nuevo estaba atrapada, como lo había estado por tantos años, solo que antes no tenia un motivo para vivir, antes no tenia a Edward y hoy sabia que no podría vivir separada de el no lo soportaría, cuando Jacob me llevo al estudio de mi padre este se encontraba vació, Jacob me obligo a sentarme en el sillón y fue entonces cuando el entro.

"_Isabella Marie Swan!! Al fin regresaste a casa!!"_

"_Lamento estar en desacuerdo contigo padre pero yo no regrese, me han traído!!"_

"_Isabella esta es tu casa y es aquí donde tu debes de estar!! A mi lado!!"_

"_Padre tu no quieres tenerme a tu lado tu quieres tenerme prisionera, no me dejabas vivir mi propia vida, no me dejabas tener amigos, no me dejabas salir si no era a un lugar que tu aprobaras primero, Charlie Swan soy tu hija no tu propiedad!!"_

"_Isabella no sabes lo que dices!! Eres la hija del hombre mas rico e importante de este país no puedes hacer lo que hacen las personas ordinarias!!"_

"_Soy una persona normal el millonario eres tu no yo!! Déjame ir y déjame vivir mi vida!! Soy mayor de edad tengo derecho a hacer lo que me plazca!!"_

"_Lo se hija pero eso no lo permitiré jamás tu no puedes andar en la calle comportándote como cualquier hija de vecino tu te quedaras aquí y cumplirás la promesa que le hice a Billy Black te casaras con Jacob!!"_

"_Eso jamás padre!! Jamás me casare con Jacob primero muerta me has oído muerta!!"_

"_Ya lo veremos hija, ya lo veremos!! Llévenla a su habitación y monten guardia afuera de ella!!"_

Me llevaron a mi antigua habitación, obviamente quitaron el teléfono y la computadora evitando que tuviera contacto con cualquiera del mundo exterior.

Me estaba volviendo loca sin tener noticias de Edward, además no tenia oportunidad de escapar, me tenían vigilada noche y día, solo habrían la puerta de la habitación para darme comida.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Jacob entro a mi habitación con un periódico en la mano.

"_Isabella, te traigo algo que seguramente te hará cambiar de opinión en cuanto a nuestro matrimonio!!"_

"_Nada Jacob absolutamente nada podría hacer que yo me casara contigo!!"_

"_Sabes cariño, cuando estuve en Hawai averigüe unas cuantas cosas de ti y de tus amiguitos!! Me entere que te hacías llamar Bella Masen, que estudiabas en la Universidad de California en Los Ángeles que compartías habitación con Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, que ellas tenían unos novios que se llaman Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale!! Y muy importante me entere que tu tenias un novio un tal Edward Cullen!!"_

Como podía haberse enterado de todo eso estaba paralizada del terror lo que menos quería era que mi padre se enterara de eso no quería que les hicieran daño.

"_Tranquila Isabella tu papa jamás se enterara que andabas de zorra con ese tal Edward no me conviene!! Pero quiero que sepas de lo que soy capaz YO por obtener lo que quiero, aquí te dejo esto para que lo veas y espero que cambies de opinión, sobre lo de la boda querida Isabella!!"_

Diciendo esto me aventó el periódico que traía en la mano y salio de mi habitación, con un terror impresionante comencé a leer, no daba crédito a lo que el titulas del periódico Los Ángeles Times decía.

**TRAGICO ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILISTICO**

**5 JOVENES MUERTOS**

Trágico accidente automovilístico ocurrió el día de ayer cuando el conductor de un Volvo Plateado se estrello contra un trailer de carga, el accidente fue ocasionado ya que el joven conductor iba a exceso de velocidad y al parecer una falla mecánica hizo que perdiera el control de su automóvil y se estrellara contra un trailer, rumbo al aeropuerto. El accidente dejo un saldo de 5 muertos y 1 herido. Los nombres de los fallecidos son Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen y el conductor Edward Cullen. El conductor del trailer se encuentra con lesiones leves.

Junto a el articulo se encontrabas las fotos de mis amigos y de el amor de mi vida, estaba en shock no podía creer lo que leía Edward y mis amigos no podían haber muerto, no podía ser, analice las palabras de Jacob "_Pero quiero que sepas de lo que soy capaz YO por obtener lo que quiero" _el lo había hecho el había matado a mi Edward!!

Las lagrimas se derramaban por mi rostro, quería gritar pero no podía hacerlo estaba paralizada en shock, sentí que me hundía en la oscuridad no quería despertar mi Edward estaba muerto!!

_**Hola espero que hayan pasado un excelente fin de semana!! Sorry por no actualizar pero ya saben el trabajo lo trae loco a uno, espero que les guste el capitulo!! Y pues tratare de subir otro el día de hoy, comienzan los sufrimientos para Bella lo siento!!**_


	17. CAPITULO 15: UNA ESPERANZA PARA VIVIR

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 15: Una Esperanza para vivir**

**BPOV**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde la muerte de Edward, estaba destrozada, no comía, no dormía, solo quería dejarme morir, mi padre estaba muy preocupado por mi subía, pero yo no le hablaba, no entendía porque estaba en ese estado, ya que Jacob había dicho la verdad mi padre no sabia nada de la vida que lleve el tiempo que estuve en California, una mañana mi padre dijo que ya estaba harto y que haría lo que sea porque volviera a mis casillas, después de todo pensaba que solo estaba fingiendo, así que decidió llevar a un doctor para que me viera, pero no a cualquier doctor, decidió llevar a Tomas Masen, mi tío, el único hermano de mi madre y el único pariente que tenia, tenia muchos años de no verlo, mi padre decía que no era una buena influencia para mi, pero también sabia que seria al único que dejaría que me revisara.

Mi tío entro a la habitación y comenzó a hablar conmigo, me dijo que estaba muy débil, que no podía dejarme morir, que hablara con el.

"_Bellita!! Hija soy yo tu tío Tomas!!"_

"_tío?? Que haces aquí??"_

"_Tu padre me ha dicho que venga a verte que te ha pasado hija!!"_

Rápidamente le conté a mi tío que había conocido a un hombre maravilloso del cual me había enamorado y que Jacob había acabado con su vida.

"_Hija no puedes dejarte morir, hazlo por mi!!"_

"_tío yo ya no tengo motivos para vivir Edward era mi vida y sin el no soy nada!!"_

"_Bella no voy a dejarte morir, no lo haré!!"_

Diciendo esto saco sus instrumentos y comenzó a revisarme.

"_Bella tienes la presión muy baja, voy a sacarte un poco de sangre, seguramente estas anémica, ya se que no has comido en dos semanas, necesitas tomar vitaminas!! No voy a dejarte morir eres mi única sobrina, mi única familia!! Volveré hija te lo prometo!!"_

Diciendo esto abandono la habitación, a pesar de que me daba un poco de alegría ver a mi tío, seguía sin ganas de vivir, pensaba que por lo menos lo había visto por una ultima vez, y me había despedido.

Al día siguiente mi tío regreso, con una noticia que me cambiaria la vida para siempre.

"_Bella estoy de vuelta!! Y te traigo una noticia que te cambiara la vida!!"_

"_Lo único que puede cambiarme la vida es que me digas que Edward esta vivo que no murió y que vendrá por mi!!"_

"_Bella lo siento, eso no puedo decírtelo, pero aunque el no este vivo tu si tienes alguien por quien vivir hija, tu estas embarazada!!"_

Las palabras me cayeron como una balde de agua helada, estaba esperando un hijo de Edward de mi Edward, tenia algo de el, algo que nos unía por siempre, algo que me recordaría día a día de nuestro amor; pero inmediatamente me entro un miedo terrible si mi padre o Jacob se enteraran serian capaces de matarme o peor aun matar a mi hijo.

"_tío estas seguro!!"_

"_Claro que si hija, lo estoy!! Se lo que piensas que si tu padre se entera seria capaz de deshacerse de ese hijo, pero no te preocupes no se lo he dicho a nadie, solo le dije que estabas anémica y que necesitabas vitaminas, que trataría de hacerte salir de ese estado, pero que el tendría que permitirme estar a tu lado!!"_

"_tío que voy a hacer si Jacob fue capaz de matar a mi Edward si se entera seria capaz de matar a mi hijo!!"_

"_Bella yo te ayudaría a escapar pero no creo que sea posible!!"_

"_Lo se tío!!"_

"_La única opción que se me ocurre es una que no te gustara nada!! Tienes que casarte con Jacob Black!!"_

"_Que?? Estas loco casarme con el asesino de Edward??"_

"_Hija es la única opción si te casas con el y lo haces creer que el hijo que esperas es de el, ese hijo podrá vivir, sino te obligaran a que lo abandones o peor aun lo mataran!!"_

"_Pero Jacob no es tonto no creerá que es su hijo!!"_

"_Claro que si porque yo certificare que tienes menos semanas de embarazo que las que en realidad tienes, y cuando llegue el momento del parto certificare que tu hijo es prematuro, así nadie se dará cuenta!! Hija si quieres que tu hijo viva tendrás que hacer el sacrificio de casarte con el!!"_

Lo que menos quería era ser la esposa de Jacob, pero no me quedaba opción, mi tío tenia razón, me sacrificaría con tal de que mi hijo viviera.

Me quede un rato mas en mi habitación después de que mi tío se fue, me bañe, me arregle un poco y baje a comer, después de todo tenia que recuperarme por mi hijo.

Por la noche cuando mi padre llego fui a su despacho y le comunique que había cambiado mi decisión, le dije que mi tío me hizo entrar en razón y que todo se lo debía a el, le dije que en 1 semana seria la boda necesitaba casarme con Jacob lo mas pronto posible.

Jacob Black tomo la noticia con mucho entusiasmo, dijo que sabia que su plan funcionaria, me estaba muriendo por dentro, tendría que vivir con el asesino de Edward.

En una semana se preparo la boda que obviamente fue por todo lo alto, no todos los días se casa la hija de Charlie Swan, la nota del compromiso y la boda salio en todos los periódicos, yo tenia que fingir para todos los fotógrafos, la boda paso rápidamente, solo baile en las ocasiones requeridas, lo peor aun estaba por venir la noche de bodas, sabia que tenia que hacerlo de que otra manera Jacob se tragaría el cuento del embarazo pero realmente no estaba preparada para hacerlo, después de la boda, nos trasladamos a una suite donde pasaríamos la noche, esa noche fue horrible Jacob me hizo suya, al terminar llore y llore pensando en que así serian mis noches de ahora en adelante.

Un mes después de la boda le hice saber a Jacob de mi embarazo, mi tío lo corroboro y dijo que estaba débil, a causa de la anemia, todo para evitar que Jacob intentara acostarse de nuevo conmigo. Al pasar los meses me entere de una hermosa noticia estaba esperando gemelos, ahora tenia dos razones de vida un hijo y una hija. Jacob se mostraba satisfecho ya que mi padre había hecho el anuncio de que mis hijos serian los herederos universales de su fortuna, pero en el inter su padre, ósea, Jacob seria el albacea de todos sus bienes y en cuanto ellos nacieran el podría manejar las acciones que mi padre les regalaría, fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió una idea para lograr alejar a Jacob de mi cama para siempre.

Una noche durante la cena le mostré un documento que mi tío Tomas me había ayudado a conseguir con un abogado amigo suyo, era un poder, que le otorgaba a Jacob control absoluto sobre mis acciones de la empresa Swan:

"_Isabella a que debo el honor de semejante regalo!!"_

"_No es un regalo Jacob es un trato, quieres ese poder?? Te lo otorgo siempre y cuando no te vuelvas a meter en mi cama jamás!! Ya tienes lo que querías serás el albacea de los herederos, y tendrás mis acciones lo cual te hará prácticamente el socio mayoritario de Swan Corp."_

"_Es un trato muy tentador querida Isabella, pero no se si podré resistirme a no tenerte en mi cama de nuevo, después de todo me gustas mucho!!"_

"_Pues tendrás que hacerlo después de todo, con esa cantidad de dinero puedes conseguir a la mujer que quieras, tener el numero de amantes que te de la gana, pero a mi jamás podrás tenerme de nuevo, no si quieres ese poder!!"_

"_Mmmm esta bien Isabella acepto tu trato!!"_

Después de eso estaba mas tranquila, estaba viviendo mi embarazo felizmente, me daba mucha ilusión ver a mis hijos.

Estaba en el jardín de mi casa, Jacob se había mudado a la mansión Swan, me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos, hablaba con mis hijos, siempre que estaba sola, les hablaba de Edward, sabia que una vez que naciera no podría hablarles de el así que aprovechaba cada momento que estuvieran en mi vientre para hablarles de Edward, les cantaba las canciones mías y de Edward, cuando de repente, mi fuente se rompió, era el momento de que mis hijos vieran la luz del mundo de estrecharlos en mis brazos.

Llame a mi tío e hice que llamaran a Jacob, me llevaron al hospital y mi tío estuvo conmigo en todo momento, y fue entonces cuando Anthony llego era hermoso con el cabello oscuro como yo y muy blanco, apenas pude verlo pues se lo llevaron para revisarlo, aun tenia que dar a luz a una linda bebe Elizabeth quien era igual a su hermano solo que ella lloraba y lloraba a diferencia de su hermano que se veía muy tranquilo, las enfermeras los terminaron de revisar y los enredaron a cada uno en una manta azul y rosa respectivamente, los acercaron a mi, cuando los tuve en mi pecho sentí la emoción mas grande que hubiera sentido jamás, la paz que eso pequeños seres me brindaban era igual a la que su padre, a la que Edward me daba cuando vivía, me sentía feliz, después de mucho tiempo de no estarlo completamente, sentía que tenia esperanza para continuar, mas cuando mis pequeños bebes abrieron los ojos y vi que eran de un color verde esmeralda.

_**Que les pareció el capitulo?? No me maten por favor!! Solo déjenme reviews!!**_


	18. CAPITULO 16: PARIS LA CIUDAD DEL AMOR

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 16: Paris la Ciudad del Amor**

**BPOV**

Habían pasado mas de 5 años desde que Edward murió y a pesar de que jamás pude superar su muerte el tener a Anthony y Elizabeth a mi lado era la dicha mas grande del mundo vivía solo para ellos, eran en el centro de mi universo, Jacob a pesar de ser duro con ellos le tenia cariño a los niños, eran unos niños muy inteligentes y todo el mundo los quería, hasta mi padre Charlie se había suavizado mucho con el paso de los años, y adoraba a sus nietos, hace 2 años había tenido un ataque al corazón y su salud había quedado bastante desmejorada, el ya no era duro conmigo por el contrario, trataba de acercarse a mi cada día, y aunque yo le tenia mucho rencor después de todo era mi padre, mi cárcel no había desaparecido únicamente mi carcelero había cambiado, Jacob me tenia llena de guardaespaldas, no podía salir a ningún lugar sin mínimo el chofer y 2 guardaespaldas, yo estaba acostumbrándome a esa vida, después de todo mi mundo estaba en mi casa, mis dos hijos, fruto del único amor que había tenido en mi vida Edward.

Mi relación con Jacob era cordial cuando se estaban los niños presentes, pero cuando no lo estaban lo trataba con todo el odio que llevaba dentro.

Poco después del cumpleaños numero 5 de los gemelos Jacob recibiría un premio muy importante en Paris, y quería que yo como su esposa lo acompañara a la gala, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero no tenia opción, le deje muy claro que no estaríamos en la misma habitación, y muy a su pesar acepto.

Partimos a Paris el jueves por la mañana, la gala era el día sábado pero el tenia que estar antes ya que tenia un negocio muy importante que cerrar, uno que le dejaría mucho dinero, al instalarnos en el hotel, me di cuenta que hacia mucho no visitaba Paris, desde que era una niña, así que decidí salir a dar un paseo, Jacob había puesto a mi disposición al chofer le pidió que me llevara a donde le pidiera pero no me dejara sola.

decidí ir al Museo de Louvre, era precioso y quería ver las obras de arte de ahí, Dominique que era mi chofer desde que era niña y el cual había tenido que ver en mi escape (claro que nadie lo sabia) fue el encargado de llevarme, el confiaba en mi y sabia que no escaparía, mi motivo de vivir se encontraba en Nueva York y eran mis hijos, así que el me espero afuera del museo, en la puerta después de todo no había otra puerta por donde salir.

Camine por el museo llevaba un folleto en la mano, quería ver la Mona Lisa, así que busque en que área del museo se encontraba para ir a verla, estaba caminando por el viejo museo, deseaba tanto tener a los niños conmigo, apenas los había dejado y ya los extrañaba. El museo estaba llenísimo, alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos donde se encontraba la pintura y poco a poco fui caminando hacia a ella, cuando estaba a unos metros mi corazón dio un salto, de espaldas se encontraba un hombre que tenia el mismo color de cabello que mi Edward, sentí que el destino me estaba jugando una cruel broma, ya que sabia que no podía ser mi Edward pero algo extraño me atraía a ese hombre, me acerque poco a poco a el, me coloque a su lado y pude ver su perfil, el hombre volteo hacia a mi y sus ojos verde esmeralda se clavaron en los míos.

_**Que tal?? Hagan sus apuestas es Edward?? O Alguien que se le parece mucho!! Creyeron que los iba a dejar así?? Solo hice un intermedio aquí sigue el capitulo!!**_

Estaba tirada en el suelo, seguramente acababa de tener un sueño solo eso podía justificar haber visto a mi Edward, oí que voces me llamaban, y cuando abrí los ojos, la visión seguí ahí, era Edward mi Edward.

"_Edward eres tu??"_

"_Si Bella soy yo!!"_

"_Pero tu estas muerto, yo… yo… vi la noticia en el periódico, tu moriste!! Jacob te mato, provoco tu accidente!!"_

"_De que hablas Bella yo jamás he tenido ningún accidente!!"_

"_Pero…. yo no entiendo!! Edward en serio estas vivo!!"_

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro mi Edward el amor de mi vida estaba vivo, lo abrace, no me importo que hubiera gente a mi alrededor, no me importo nada tenia que abrazarlo, tenia que tenerlo cerca de mi, y a pesar de que al principio Edward se veía distante, frió, también me abrazo, podía sentir su respiración en mi cabello, sentía que aspiraba mi aroma como yo aspiraba el suyo, poco a poco retire la cabeza de su cuello y lo vi a lo ojos tenia que verlo a los ojos, veía en sus ojos mucho dolor, mucha tristeza, y en ese momento nuestros labios se fundieron en un maravilloso beso, me estaba dejando llevar!! En ese momento recordé a Jacob mi marido que se encontraba en Paris y el cual no debía enterarse que estaba con Edward en ese momento. Reaccione y termine el beso con Edward y lo tome de la mano, lo lleve hacia un pasillo alejado de la gente, salimos por una de las puertas de emergencia y salimos a uno de los jardines laterales del museo.

"_Bella no entiendo porque dices que estaba muerto, yo nunca he tenido ningún accidente Bella, yo te fui a buscar y tu, tu te casaste Bella porque??"_

"_Edward yo te creí muerto, Jacob me mostró un periódico donde venia la noticia de tu muerte, era Los Ángeles Times, decía que te habías estrellado en tu Volvo, que ibas a exceso de velocidad y habías perdido el control por una falla mecánica, una falla que el mismo Jacob me dijo que el había provocado!!"_

"_Pues eso es mentira jamás tuve, jamás tuvimos ningún accidente, de hecho fuimos a buscarte a Nueva York estuvimos afuera de tu casa, te fuimos a buscar, pero obviamente no nos permitieron el paso, después me entere de tu futura boda!!"_

"_Edward yo, yo me tuve que casar con Jacob!!"_

"_Porque Bella?? Porque?? Dame una razón para creerte!! Porque ahora me parece muy difícil creerte, estuve en la iglesia Bella, te vi salir del brazo de ese, te vi sonreír y posar para las fotografías!!"_

"_Edward tenia que hacerlo, déjame explicarte!!"_

"_Hazlo Bella realmente quiero saber cual es la razón para que me mintieras y me hicieras creer que me amabas para después casarte con otro!!"_

"_Edward cuando me entere de tu muerte o bueno de tu supuesta muerte, quería morirme, estuve dos semanas sin comer, sin dormir, deseaba dejarme morir, pero fue entonces cuando… cuando me entere que estaba embarazada!! Embarazada de ti Edward!!"_

"_Que!!"_

"_Si Edward estaba embarazada de ti y sabia que la única manera de poder mantener con vida a mi hijo era casarme con Jacob, ya que si el había sido capaz de matarte a ti seria capaz de matar a tu hijo!!"_

"_Pero eso es ilógico Bella!! Casarte con el hombre que creías mi asesino!!"_

"_Edward el es capaz de todo por dinero, así que tenia que asegurarme que me dejara en paz y de la única manera que lo hizo fue casándose conmigo!!"_

"_Y ese niño, que fue de el Bella!!"_

"_En realidad Edward no fue un niño, sino dos fueron gemelos Anthony y Elizabeth!! Son gemelos!!"_

El rostro de Edward se había transformado sabia que me había creído me abrazo y junto conmigo lloraba.

"_Bella yo… perdóname… he vivido 5 años de mi vida creyendo que eras una mentirosa.. te odiaba Bella, te odiaba por mentirme, por haberme dejado de esa manera, pero también te amaba porque eres la única mujer que he amado en mi vida!!"_

"_Edward toma!! Me saque debajo de la blusa donde llevaba el viejo relicario que Edward me regalo!! Se lo mostré dentro había puesto encima de las fotos de Edward y yo las fotos de Anthony y Elizabeth!!"_

"_Bella ellos son nuestros hijos!!" _

"_Si Edward ellos son!!"_

"_Bella tenemos que escapar, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo!! No puedes permanecer un día mas al lado de ese monstruo!!_

"_Edward, no puedo, no puedo irme, los niños están en Nueva York si abandono a Jacob aquí en Paris, se los llevara y jamás volveré a verlos!!"_

"_Entonces necesitamos a Alice debemos hacer un plan!!_

**Ahora si!! Que les pareció?? Creyeron que seria capaz de matar a Edward?? Jamás lo haría, ahora empezara un poco de acción!! Espero sus reviews!!**


	19. CAPITULO 17: PLANEANDO LA HUIDA

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 17: Planeando la Huida**

**BPOV**

Estaba soñando? Aun no podía creer que mi Edward estuviera vivo y que ahora mismo estuviera junto a el no quería separarme de el, pero sabia que teníamos que planear algo para poder huir juntos y llevar a nuestros hijos, Edward tomo su celular y le marco a Alice.

"_Alice soy Edward necesito verte urgentemente!! No, no te puedo decir por teléfono!! Donde te encuentras?? Que sorpresa que estés de compras, necesito que verte junto con los demás!! Te parece bien dentro de 1 hora en Notradame?? Necesito que sea ahí Alice!!"_

"_En Notradame Edward??"_

"_Si creo que necesitamos un lugar publico con mucha gente donde tu guardaespaldas no sospeche nada, crees que puedas ir para allá, sin levantar sospechas??"_

"_Creo que con Dominique no habrá problemas, es mi chofer desde que era niña y gracias a que el se descuido (a propósito) pude escapar de casa cuando me fui a California!!"_

"_Perfecto, pero aun así debemos hacer esto con cautela no podemos permitir que Jacob se entere que ya sabes que no estoy muerto!! Ahora debes irte, nos vemos en Notradame en 1 hora!!"_

"_Pero Edward no quiero separarme de ti!!"_

"_Yo tampoco Bella, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer para que esto salga bien, además no debemos levantar sospechas si alguien nos ve juntos y se lo dice a tu marido podemos arruinar todo y ahora que se que tenemos 2 hijos no quiero que ese imbecil les vaya a hacer daño!!"_

"_Esta bien Edward, nos vemos en Notradame en 1 hora!! Te Amo Edward!!"_

Cuando dije eso Edward me tomo de la cintura y me beso, como extrañaba esos besos, me hacían sentir viva, como hacia mucho no me sentía, solo Edward podía hacerme perder la razón, muy a mi pesar me separe de Edward y me dirigí al estacionamiento a mi automóvil.

Estaba muy nerviosa me pase una hora dando vueltas por Paris, Dominique pareció notarlo, pero realmente en ese momento no me importaba nada Edward estaba vivo y juntos nos llevaríamos a nuestros hijos. En este momento necesitaba oír la voz de mis pequeños, así que le pedí el celular a Dominique para llamarles (yo no tenia permitido tener un celular, era una de las reglas de Jacob).

Tome el teléfono y marque el numero de la casa en Nueva York, me contesto la niñera me dijo que los niños estaban jugando en el jardín y me paso a Elizabeth, ella siempre era la mas parlanchina, creo que se parecía a su tía Alice, me pregunto como estaba y como era Paris dijo que ya me extrañaba, y que quería que le llevara un hermoso vestido francés, (definitivamente había heredado el sentido de la moda de Alice), Anthony que era muy educado espero a que su inquieta hermanita dejara de hablar para tomar el teléfono, el me dijo que quería verme que me extrañaba mucho y que no importaba si le llevaba algo o no el solo quería ver a su mama.

El hablar con mis hijos me lleno de fuerza, ellos y Edward eran mi vida. Estuvimos dando vueltas aproximadamente 1 hora, y le pedí a Dominique que me llevara a la iglesia, le pedí que se quedara afuera, lo cual acepto.

Estaba muy nerviosa, ansiaba ver a mis amigas las extrañaba mucho llevaba 5 años sin poder platicar con alguien, solo lo hacia con mi tío Tomas, pero no era lo mismo, entre a la iglesia y me dirigí hacia el ala que Edward me indico, camine lentamente y a lo lejos vi a Edward estaba de frente a mi y de espaldas estaban Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

Lentamente me acerque a ellos vi el rostro de Edward, sonrió al verme, y entonces les dijo a todos que se dieran vuelta.

"_Hola chicos!!"_

"_Bella!!" _Cuatro personas me rodearon y me abrazaron, Emmett me cargo y me levanto, Jasper me dio un profundo abrazo y Alice y Rosalie rompieron en llanto junto conmigo. Estaba tan feliz me sentía en familia. Lloramos juntos por unos minutos hasta que Alice rompió el silencio.

"_Bella, pero como es que estas aquí, como te encontraste con el?? Que paso!! Porque te casaste??"_

"_Alice deja respirar a Bella, seguramente tiene una buena explicación para tus millones de preguntas!!"_

Rápidamente les explique lo que había pasado, y Edward dijo que necesitábamos un plan para escapar, necesitábamos regresar a Nueva York e idear algo para llevarnos a los niños. Primeramente Edward me dio un pequeño celular para estar en contacto con ellos, lo escondí en mi bolso y lo puse en silencio para que nadie se diera cuenta de que lo tenia, debíamos regresar a Nueva York lo mas rápido posible, mientras Alice pensaba en opciones para huir, Emmett y Jasper debían prevenir a Carlise y Esme, además que tenían que pensar en un lugar para escondernos, sabíamos que si lográbamos huir Jacob inmediatamente buscaría a Edward el sabia que no estaba muerto y que si yo escapaba seria para irme con el. Estuve 1 hora aproximadamente en la iglesia y la hora de la gala de Jacob se acercaba tenia que retirarme al hotel para ir con el, no debía levantar sospechas.

La despedida de Edward fue muy dolorosa, después de haberlo creído muerto durante 5 años no quería separarme de el, pero debía hacerlo, debía hacerlo para poder ir por nuestros hijos y huir juntos.

Regrese al hotel Jacob me estaba esperando, me arregle, y juntos salimos al lugar donde le entregarían su premio.

"_Isabella, te ves hermosa esta noche!!"_

"_A que debo tu galantería Jacob??"_

"_A que hoy te ves hermosa, y sabes eres mi esposa tengo derechos sobre ti!!"_

"_Se te olvida que tenemos un trato!! Tu me pones una mano encima y yo te quito el poder que tienes sobre mis acciones!!"_

"_Cariño, no puedes usar esa excusa por siempre, como vas a quitarme el poder si te impido salir de la casa, puedo mantenerte encerrada si se me pega la gana!!"_

"_Jacob en el momento en que tu me toques, soy capaz de matarte!!"_

"_Isabella querida!! Cálmate, esta bien buscare la manera pero tu tarde o temprano volverás a ser mía!!"_

Deseaba matar a Jacob lo ultimo que quería era volver a sentir sus asquerosas manos sobre mi cuerpo, lo odiaba, lo odiaba por haberme arruinado la vida por haberme hecho creer que Edward estaba muerto.

Al terminar la gala regresamos al hotel, estaba en mi habitación y me estaba cambiando cuando Jacob entro.

"_Isabella tenemos que volver inmediatamente a Nueva York!! Tu padre ha sufrido un ataque al corazón y se encuentra muy grave en el hospital!!"_

Jacob me dejo sola para que hiciera mis maletas, me encerré en el baño y le mande un mensaje de texto explicándole a Edward del cambio de planes, me regresaba inmediatamente a Nueva York, necesitaba que ellos también lo hicieran y buscar allá una manera de vernos para ponernos de acuerdo.

Llegue a Nueva York directamente al hospital, mi padre estaba muy grave, y únicamente deseaba verme a mi y a los niños, ellos estaban en la sala de espera. Entre a su habitación y el verlo ahí tendido lleno de tubos y maquinas me puso muy triste a pesar de haberme tratado como lo hizo, cuando me convertí en madre entendí que lo hizo porque quería lo mejor para mi, aunque también sabia que sus métodos no fueron los correctos, ahí en su cama al borde de la muerte mi padre me pidió perdón, cuando yo con lagrimas en los ojos lo perdone mi padre exhalo el ultimo aliento.

Charlie Swan el magnate había muerto.

**Que les pareció el capitulo!! Espero sus reviews!! Y gracias por no venir a matarme cuando leyeron que Edward murió, estaba temiendo por mi vida jaja!! Espero subir otro capitulo por la tarde ya saben espero muchos y amplios reviews!!**


	20. CAPITULO 18: LA HERENCIA Y LA HUIDA

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 18: La Herencia y la Huida**

**BPOV**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde la muerte de mi padre, los gemelos estaban tristes, les había explicado que su abuelito se había ido al cielo y que desde ahí los estaría cuidando, a pesar de lo que mi padre me hizo a mí, hacia mis hijos solo tenia atenciones, ellos iluminaron los últimos años de su vida.

Muy a mi pesar no me había podido reunir con Edward en estos días, no lo había visto desde Paris y estaba muy inquieta, ahora que mi padre había muerto necesitaba más que nunca ver a Edward y planear mi huida.

El testamento de mi padre seria leído, requería que los gemelos Jacob y yo estuviéramos presentes, yo ya sabia que decía el testamento así que no me tomo por sorpresa su contenido,

"_Yo Charlie Swan en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales dejo todos mis bienes a mis nietos Anthony y Elizabeth, hijos de mi hija Isabella Marie Swan, dejando como albacea de todos sus bienes y presidente de Swan Corp. a su padre, en el momento que mis nietos cumplan la mayoría de edad, podrán repartirse por partes iguales la herencia."_

Jacob estaba feliz parecía que estaba disfrutando de la muerte de mi padre, al fin tomaría control sobre las empresas Swan, ya tenia mi poder y ahora era el albacea de mis hijos los herederos universales.

Cuando Jacob considero que era pertinente levantar el luto, se presento en las empresas como presidente de Swan Corp. E inmediatamente haría una gira por todas las sedes de la compañía en Europa, América Latina, Asia y EUA, era un viaje que le tomaría mas de 1 mes. Era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, mande un mensaje a Edward, necesitaba verlo y armar el plan, el único lugar donde podía acudir libremente era en Centro Comercial, así que me dirigí a el con mis guardaespaldas.

Alice seria la indicada de decirme el plan después de casi 1 mes de habernos visto en Paris, me había hecho varias preguntas a través de mensajes de texto y al parecer tenía el plan perfecto.

Tenia que verme con ella en Victoria's Secret era la única tienda donde mis guardaespaldas les daba pena entrar, así que tome algunas prendas y me metí al probador, Alice se encontraba dentro y comenzó a explicarme su plan.

"_Bella tenemos que hacer esto lo mas rápido posible!! Necesito que tomes las actas de nacimiento de los niños y las guardes en tu bolso, no podrás llevar nada de equipaje solo guarda eso es muy importante que las tengamos, ahora bien, crees que puedas llevar a los niños a Central Park??"_

"_Si creo que podría, pero mínimo estaríamos resguardados por mis dos guardaespaldas, el chofer y la niñera!!"_

"_Lo se Bella, tengo todo planeado, llegaran a Central Park y caminaras con los niños, pídele a la niñera y los guardaespaldas que se mantengan alejados de ti, invéntales cualquier historia!! Detrás del lado junto a los árboles, existe un camino muy escondido que te lleva exactamente a la salida secundaria del parque, esta muy escondida y solo tienes un par de segundos antes de la curva para meterte a esa salida!! Si lo logras Emmett y Jasper te estarán esperando para ayudarte con los niños e ir corriendo hacia la camioneta, donde te esperaremos Rosalie y yo!!"_

"_Porque Edward no estará en el parque??"_

"_Lo hemos discutido bastante y ya que será la primera vez que Edward vea a sus hijos creemos que debe ser un momento especial y corriendo por el bosque con ellos asustados no es la mejor opción!!"_

"_Cuando lo haremos Alice??"_

"_Creo que el domingo es la mejor opción, el parque estará lleno y habrá mas distracción!!"_

"_Alice estoy muy nerviosa, que hará Jacob cuando lo sepa después de que se leyó el testamento de mi padre ha estado muy territorial con los niños, quiere ganarse su cariño ahora mas que nunca, ya que ellos son los herederos universales!!"_

"_En serio, tu padre no te dejo nada a ti?!"_

"_Bueno yo tengo un alto porcentaje de acciones de la empresa, las cuales maneja Jacob!! Pero el ha dejado en el testamento que el será el albacea hasta que ellos cumplan 18 años y por lo tanto será presidente de Swan Corp."_

"_No puedo creer que tu padre haya convertido a Jacob Black en el presidente de su empresa en lugar de a ti que eras su hija"_

En ese momento la verdad oculta en las palabras de Alice me golpeo fuertemente, mi padre no había hecho a Jacob Black el albacea, sin saberlo había nombrado a Edward como albacea, en su testamento jamás se menciona el nombre del padre de los gemelos, y como ellos no son hijos de Jacob sino de Edward quiere decir que el es quien es el albacea y presidente de Swan Corp.

"_Alice!! Me acabo de dar cuenta que mi padre cometió un error al redactar su testamento!!"_

"_A que te refieres Bella??"_

"_En el dice que el padre de Anthony y Elizabeth será el presidente de Swan Corp. Y albacea de todos sus bienes, y Jacob no es su padre sino Edward!!"_

"_Dios Mío, mi hermano es el presidente de una corporación multimillonaria??"_

"_Creo que primero debemos concentrarnos en la huida y después en recuperar la herencia de mis hijos!!"_

"_Tienes razón Bella es mejor que primero lo primero, te prometo que no le diré nada a mi hermano, te corresponde a ti hacerlo!! Bella que les dirás a los niños?? Después de todo ellos creen que Jacob es su padre!!"_

Realmente había estado tan emocionada por saber que Edward no había muerto que no había pensado como les diría a los niños que Jacob no era su padre, sabia que Elizabeth no tendría ningún problema en aceptarlo, Jacob nunca había mostrado mucho afecto por ella en especial, Anthony era un poco mas su preferido por ser el varón, Anthony quería mucho a Jacob y creo que seria un problema muy grave decirle que Edward era su verdadero padre y no Jacob.

"_Alice no se, realmente no había pensado mucho en eso!! Creo que lo mejor será decírselos poco antes de irnos, quizás podría decírselos de camino a la huida, antes de correr con Emmett y Jasper hacia el carro!!"_

"_Bueno Bella creo que ya nos hemos tardado bastante!! Estaremos en contacto vía mensaje y nos vemos el domingo a las 12 en el lago sigue el camino que te dije y Emmett y Jasper estarán ahí para ayudarte con mis sobrinos!! Por Dios me muero de ganas por conocerlos!!"_

Abrace a Alice y salí del vestidor, fue a la caja y pague por las prendas que había comprado, cuando llegue a la casa, busque en la caja fuerte de la biblioteca rezando porque Jacob aun no hubiera cambiado la combinación, para mi buena suerte no había sido así y pude sacar los documentos de los gemelos y los míos, actas de nacimiento, cartillas de salud y pasaportes.

El domingo había llegado, estaba muy nerviosa, había vestido a los niños con ropa cómoda y ligera, yo misma vestía unos jeans, una camiseta sencilla y unos tenis, sabría que tendría que correr y a veces era muy torpe, tenía que estar preparada para todo.

Los gemelos estaban muy contentos de ir al parque, su abuelo los llevaba muy seguido, así que los guardaespaldas y la niñera no se extrañaron que en la ausencia de mi padre yo quisiera llevarlos a pasear.

Conforme me iba acercando al lago mi corazón latía muy rápido, los dos guardaespaldas y la niñera iban a un escaso metro detrás de mi podían oír todo lo que les decía a mis hijos, así que voltee y los encare.

"_Necesito hablar con mis hijos a solas, si son tan amables de alejarse un par de metros de nosotros, se los agradecería infinitamente!!"_

"_Sra. Black no podemos hacer eso son ordenes estrictas del Sr. Black que no los perdamos de vista!"_

"_No les estoy pidiendo que me pierdan de vista, solo quiero que se mantengan un poco alejados de nosotros, para que yo pueda desahogarme con mis hijos, ellos están muy tristes por la muerte de su abuelo, tengan en cuenta que ellos eran muy unidos y quiero reconfortarlos A SOLAS!!"_

"_Esta bien Sra. Black creo que podemos estar unos cuantos metros mas atrás de ustedes pero por favor no se alejen demasiado!!"_

"_Gracias, vengan niños!!"_

Tome las manos de mis hijos fuertemente y comencé a hablar con ellos era el momento de decirles la verdad.

"_Anthony, Elizabeth, hijitos ustedes saben que son lo que mas amo en la vida verdad?"_

"_Si mami, yo te quiero mas que a nadie, mas que a mi papa, y a mi abuelo, aunque a ellos también los quiero pero te quiero mas a ti, eso esta mal?? _Dijo la pequeña Elizabeth

"_Claro que esta bien mi amor yo soy tu mama y por lo general uno siempre quiere mas a su mama!! Tu que opinas Anthony??"_

"_Mami yo quiero mucho, mucho a mi papa y me gustaría que el me quisiera mas, pero… si yo también te quiero a ti mas que a nadie en el mundo!!"_

"_Hijitos necesito decirles algo muy importante, ustedes tienen un papito que los quiere mucho y… pues su papito no es Jacob, su papito se llama Edward Cullen y ahora mismo vamos a ir a conocerlo!!"_

El rostro de mis hijos era de total desconcertacion, Anthony estaba enojado, pero Elizabeth tenia una expresión extraña de felicidad en su rostro, entonces los vi allí detrás de unos arbustos estaban Emmett y Jasper, así que tome de las manos fuertemente a los niños y les pedí que confiaran en mi, mis amigos tomaron entre sus brazos a los niños y juntos corrimos por el boscoso camino hasta que subimos a la camioneta y juntos escapábamos hacia la libertad.

**Que les pareció el capitulo!! Se que Edward no esta en el pero al igual que Alice creí conveniente que la primera vez que viera a los niños fuera algo mucho mas especial. Bueno espero sus reviews y mañana les subiré otro capitulo. Besos bye.**


	21. CAPITULO 19: UN DULCE ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 19: Un dulce encuentro**

**BPOV**

Mientras corríamos por los árboles, alcance a oír a lo lejos las voces de los guardaespaldas y de la niñera gritando nuestros nombres, era obvio que no habían encontrado la salida, llegamos a la salida y ahí estaban en la camioneta Alice y Rosalie, en cuanto nos subimos arrancaron.

"_Alice a donde vamos ahora??"_

"_Vamos al aeropuerto, tomaremos un avión privado de un amigo de Carlise, este avión nos llevara a Washington, para de ahí irnos a la casa de Forks!!"_

"_Ahí esta Edward?? Crees que es seguro ir ahí??"_

"_Si Bella no creo que haya problema, esa casa había estado sola por años, mis papas se mudaron a Chicago, pero jamás vendieron la casa, así que dudo que si Jacob nos busca la casa de Forks sea una opción!!"_

Voltee a ver a los niños en el asiento de atrás, estaban aun con Emmett y Jasper, les pedí que se cambiaran al asiento de en medio, de la camioneta yo me pasaría con ellos al asiento de atrás para hablar.

"_Niños, como están?? están asustados??"_

Anthony aun seguía molesto podía verlo en su rostro, no quería hablar conmigo, tenia la mano de Elizabeth bien agarrada, así que como siempre la que rompió el silencio fue ella.

"_Mami quienes son estas personas?? Alguno de ellos es mi papito??"_

"_No mi amor ninguno de ellos es tu papito, pero ellos son… pues son tus tíos!!" Mira la que viene manejando es Alice hermana de tu papa!!"_

Los chicos oyeron que estaba explicándoles a los niños quien era cada uno y decidieron ayudarme con la presentación.

"_Yo soy tu tío Emmett y soy hermano de tu papa, la hermosa muñeca rubia que viene enfrente es mi esposa tu tía Rosalie!!"_

"_Esposa, por Dios ustedes se casaron??"_

"_Si Bella, de hecho también Alice y yo nos casamos; por cierto niños yo soy su tío Jasper esposo de su tía Alice y hermano de su tía Rosalie!!"_

"_Mama!! Ya tengo tíos!! Tengo 4!! Wow!! Además voy a tener un papito que me va a contar cuentos verdad mama!!"_

"_Ya cállate Elizabeth tu y yo ya tenemos un papito y se llama Jacob!!" _No podía creer que Anthony se estuviera comportando así, el nunca alzaba la voz y siempre trataba a Elizabeth con mucho cariño, pero la noticia de que Jacob no era su padre había sido demasiado fuerte para el.

"_Anthony pequeño, ya te dije que Jacob no es tu papa, tu tienes otro papa, un papa que yo creía que estaba muerto, pero no era así el esta vivo y ha venido por nosotros!!"_

"_Bella ya llegamos al aeropuerto debemos darnos prisa porque seguramente tu marido no tarda en dar alerta de su desaparición!!"_

Subimos al avión, Elizabeth estaba muy emocionada, pero Anthony seguía molesto, requeriría de mucho trabajo para que Anthony aceptara la nueva verdad.

Cuando subimos al avión, los dos pequeños se sentaron junto a mi, el avión despego y Elizabeth me pregunto si podía quitarse el cinturón, le dije que si, lentamente se fue caminando por el pasillo y fue hacia donde estaban sus tíos.

"_Así que ustedes son mis tíos!! He oído que los tíos y tías siempre juegan con sus sobrinos y los llevan a pasear y les hacen regalos!! Ustedes van a hacer eso conmigo y con Anthony??"_

Como se parecía Elizabeth a Alice era igual de hiperactiva que ella y tenia esa pasión por la vida como la tenia Alice.

"_Claro que si corazón, cuando llegues a la nueva casa te encontraras con muchas cosas que te compramos tu tía Rosalie y yo, vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir muchísimo, vamos a ir de compras, y de paseo!!"_

Los ojos de Elizabeth brillaron y corrió a abrazar a Alice.

"_tía Alice ya siento que te quiero!!"_

"_Oye yo también soy tu tía y también te voy a llevar de compras como Alice!! No me merezco un abrazo!!"_

"_Claro que si tía Rosie!!"_

Todos soltamos una carcajada Rosalie odiaba que la llamaran así.

"_Eyy todos guarden silencio ella puede llamarme como quiera, pero ustedes no!! Me entendieron!!"_

"_tías soy muy feliz porque siempre quise tener una familia grande para jugar!! Mami además, no te parece que mis tía Rosie es muy bonita, parece una muñeca de esas que me compraba mi abuelito, y mi tía Alice se parece a Campanita, es igual de bonita y de chiquita que ella"_

"_Si corazón además son muy buenas!!"_

El resto del vuelo Elizabeth lo paso con Alice y Rosalie las 3 estaban muy contentas, platicaban cosas en secreto y reían; pero Anthony me preocupaba estaba callado y se rehusaba a hablar conmigo. Sabía como era mi hijo así que era mejor que asimilara las cosas y dejarlo pensar.

Llegamos a Washington, y rentamos otra camioneta para dirigirnos a Forks, estaba muy nerviosa ansiaba ver a Edward y que el conociera a los niños, pero tenia miedo, miedo de la reacción de Anthony, no de Elizabeth sabia que ella aceptaría a Edward sin problemas, pero no Anthony el no.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen recordé la ultima vez que estuve ahí, fue una Navidad, la mejor que había vivido en mi vida, la casa estaba tan y como la recordaba y afuera estaba el Volvo Plateado de Edward, aquel que Jacob me dijo que había ocasionado su muerte.

Tome de la mano a Elizabeth y Anthony caminamos hacia la casa y dentro en la sala pude ver a Mi Edward estaba de espaldas a nosotros y caminaba de un lado a otro, cuando se dio la vuelta y nos vio una hermosa sonrisa cruzo su rostro y corrió a abrazarme, yo lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, lo extrañaba tanto, sus labios se unieron con los míos en un corto pero dulce beso. Nos separamos lentamente y tome la mano de Edward parándome frente a los niños y les dije.

"_Anthony, Elizabeth el es Edward Cullen, y es su verdadero papa!!"_

"_No mama ya te dije que yo no quiero un nuevo papa, quiero a mi anterior papa y me quiero ir a mi casa!!" _Diciendo eso Anthony salio corriendo y Emmett me ayudo corriendo tras de el.

Edward intento ir detrás de el, pero lo detuve, necesitaba encargarse de Elizabeth primero. La niña camino lentamente hacia el y miro sus ojos.

"_Tienes los ojos verdes como mi hermanito y yo!! Mami el tiene los ojos como yo!! _Poco a poco se iba acercando mas a Edward, quien se encontraba arrodillado junto a mi, Elizabeth se acerco a Edward le toco el cabello y el rostro, estaba tan impresionada ante su presencia, Edward siempre tenia ese efecto sobre mi y pues después de todo Elizabeth era mi hija, seguramente también tendría el mismo efecto sobre ella.

"_Mama!! El es muy guapo!! Mama puedo abrazarlo!! Crees que se molestara si lo hago!!" _me dijo Elizabeth muy bajito al oído.

"_Claro que si mi amor abrázalo el no se molestara!!"_

Diciendo esto Elizabeth abrazo muy fuerte a Edward, el cual la levanto en brazos y lloro mientras la abrazaba.

"_Eres preciosa mi princesa Lizzy te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir de aceptarme como tu papa!!"_

"_Mami, mami, me dijo princesa!! Lo oíste siempre quise que me llamaran así!!" _diciendo esto Elizabeth beso a Edward _"Papi te quiero!! Mua, mua, mua!! _Elizabeth había aceptado a Edward sin chistar, habían hecho clic inmediatamente. El la llevo a su habitación, ella estaba feliz brincaba de un lado para otro y decía que su cuarto era digno de una princesa, se quedo con Edward platicando mucho rato y yo decidí salir a buscar a Anthony.

Estaba en el jardín platicando con Emmett, conforme me iba acercando podía oír que le decía que el no quería un nuevo papa, que le gustaba la idea de tener tíos pero no un nuevo papa.

"_Emmett podrías dejarme a solas con Anthony por favor necesito hablar con el!!"_

"_Mama no quiero hablar contigo quiero que me lleves con mi papito Jacob!!"_

"_Anthony hijo sabes que yo hago lo que tu quieras, sabes que te amo y que tu y tu hermana han sido mi razón de vivir, pero debes entender que Jacob no es tu verdadero padre, y aunque me duela decírtelo el jamás te ha tratado como te lo mereces, dime cuantas veces te ha contado un cuento antes de dormir, cuantas veces te ha llevado a jugar béisbol, o mejor aun dime que te dijo cuando le dijiste que querías tocar el piano??"_

Anthony me vio con sus ojos llenos, me estaba doliendo en el alma hacerle daño, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, tenia que comprender que Edward seria un mejor papa que Jacob.

"_Mama pero yo quiero a Jacob, porque no puede ser el mi papa??"_

"_corazón porque tu ya tienes un papa y se llama Edward, no te pido que lo quieras, no te puedo obligar a eso, solo quiero que lo conozcas y le des a el la oportunidad de conocerte, por favor hijo hazlo por mi!!"_

"_Esta bien mama, pero prométeme que si no me gusta me llevaras de regreso con mi papa Jacob!!"_

Sabia que era imposible que cuando Anthony conociera a Edward no lo quisiera, el era un ser maravilloso y lo querría, lo sabia en el corazón, así que acepte la promesa de Anthony y yo lleve adentro. Elizabeth estaba con Edward en su habitación, así que subí con Anthony a la suya y le pedí a Edward que viniera, cuando Anthony vio a Edward vi una extraña expresión en su rostro, se estaba dando cuenta del parecido entre los dos ambos tenían los ojos verdes y el cabello de Anthony también era un desastre. Edward se acerco lentamente a Anthony el cual dio un paso hacia atrás.

"_Anthony, se que esto debe ser difícil para ti, no me conoces, y no pretendo que me quieras de la noche a la mañana, solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerte y ganarme tu cariño!!"_

Cuando dijo esto, Anthony dio un paso hacia delante y cortésmente le dio la mano a Edward y le dijo.

"_Esta bien intentaremos ser amigos, lo haré por mi mami y mi hermana!!"_

Aunque Edward se moría de ganas por abrazar a Anthony no lo hizo sabia que con el las cosas serian mas difíciles que con Elizabeth, pero después de todo el sabría como ganárselo, solo nos hacia falta tiempo para lograrlo, y le pedía a Dios que Jacob no nos descubriera y pudiéramos al fin ser una familia.

**Que tal?? Bueno como se darán cuenta la personalidad de Elizabeth es muy parecida a la de su tía Alice y Anthony es mucho mas parecido a Edward, lo cual en un futuro le va a servir para acercarse!! Bueno espero sus reviews!! Y respondiendo a la pregunta si le puse Anthony por ser el segundo nombre de Edward y Elizabeth por el nombre de su madre que aunque no sale en este fic pues en los libros si. Bueno espero reviews y comentarios. Síganme alentando a escribir sus reviews son mi pan de cada día jaja!!**


	22. CAPITULO 20: EL PIANO

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 20: El Piano**

**BPOV**

La noche había llegado rápidamente y Alice les encargo a los niños pizza para cenar, Elizabeth o Lizzy como ya le decían todos estaba muy emocionada, jamás había tenido pizza para cenar, y además tenia tías y tíos para jugar, para ella esto era el paraíso, antes de que llegara la cena subí con los niños para darles un baño, Lizzy pidió que sus tías la bañaran y ellas encantadas aceptaron, mientras tanto yo subí con Anthony a su habitación y arregle la tina con agua caliente como a el le gustaba, estaba muy callado durante su baño, ya no se notaba molesto solo pensativo.

"_Mami puedo hacerte una pregunta??"_

"_Claro Anthony, dime!!"_

"_Mmm ya se que hace tiempo que no duermes conmigo, pero podrías dormir aquí esta noche, no conozco la casa y me da miedo!!"_

"_Claro que si amor!! Pero algo me dice que no era solo eso lo que me querías preguntar!!"_

"_Mmm bueno mami, quería preguntarte… ese Edward el que dices que es mi papa.. mmm.. el se parece a mi!!"_

"_Hijo pues claro que ustedes dos se parecen es tu papa, tienen el mismo cabello rebelde, y los mismos hermosos ojos verdes!!"_

"_Mami por eso… te gustan tantos mis ojos y los de mi hermanita??"_

"_En parte si… los ojos de tu papa fue algo que siempre me gusto de el, pero sabes porque era eso??"_

"_Mmm porque son bonitos??"_

"_No hijo, es porque los ojos de tu papa siempre me demostraron sus sentimientos, no había nada que sus ojos pudieran ocultarme, eran el reflejo de sus sentimientos por mi, y al igual que en el yo siempre he podido leer los sentimientos en los ojos tuyos y de tu hermana!! Si alguno esta enojado basta verlos a los ojos para darse cuenta, si están contentos, tristes, o confundidos como tu lo estas ahora!! Hijo se que es difícil aceptar esta nueva verdad, pero debes entender que nuestra felicidad esta con tu verdadero papa, un papa que hará todo por ti, solo date la oportunidad de conocerlo!!"_

"_Mami te quiero mucho y no quiero que sufras!! Voy a intentarlo pero no te prometo nada ok??"_

Por lo menos Anthony ya no quería salir corriendo y eso era un avance, termine de bañar a Anthony y le puse ropa nueva que Alice había comprado para ellos, para cuando bajamos la cena estaba lista, había pizza y spaghetti, los niños abrieron los ojos como platos y fueron a cenar.

"_Bella creo que tu y mi hermano tienen una platica pendiente y mientras mas rápido arreglen ese asunto, mas rápido podrán ser una familia de verdad!!"_

"_Alice tiene razón, Edward crees que podríamos salir al jardín a platicar un poco??"_

"_Claro Bella!!"_

Juntos salimos al jardín tomados de la mano y contemplando la hermosa luna que había esa noche, deseaba mucho estar con Edward, besarlo y volver a estar en sus brazos pero sabía que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, no hasta que nuestros dos hijos lo aceptaran como papa.

"_De que quieres hablar Mi Bella!!"_

"_Edward realmente extrañaba que me llamaras así!! Bueno tiene que ver con el testamento de mi papa!! El dejo como herederos universales a Anthony y Elizabeth!"_

"_Eso era de imaginarse, pero no te dejo nada a ti??"_

"_Yo ya poseo una buena cantidad de dinero y además soy dueña de un porcentaje de acciones de las empresas, pero todo lo que estaba a su nombre paso a ser de ellos!! Y el albacea de todos sus bienes hasta que ellos cumplan la mayoría de edad es sus papa!!"_

"_No entiendo Bella a donde quieres llegar con ese punto ya se que tu papa nombro a Jacob albacea!!"_

"_No Edward no me entiendes mi papa no menciono ningún nombre en el testamento, en el testamento decía que nombraba como albacea al padre de sus nietos, al padre de mis hijos, y Jacob no es el padre de mis hijos lo eres tu!!"_

"_Bella que intentas decirme con eso??"_

"_Esta muy claro Edward mi padre sin saberlo te dio a ti no a Jacob el poder sobre los bienes de mis hijos, tu eres su padre!! Lo único que tenemos que hacer es comprobar que los niños no son hijos de Jacob sino tuyos para poder quitarle a Jacob el poder sobre la empresa!!"_

"_Bella pero yo no quiero el dinero de tu padre, no lo necesitamos, yo puedo darte todo lo que necesitas!!"_

"_No es por eso Edward a mi tampoco me importa el dinero, pero si dejamos que Jacob siga con el control de la empresa y con todo ese dinero y poder jamás nos dejara en paz, es por eso que tenemos que demostrar que Elizabeth y Anthony no son sus hijos!!"_

"_En eso estoy de acuerdo, ellos son míos no de el y lo vamos a comprobar, para que legalmente no quiera quitárnoslos, pero… de lo otro no estoy seguro Bella!!"_

"_Piensa que ese dinero no es de nosotros sino de nuestros hijos, es un regalo de su abuelo, y me parecería muy injusto que Jacob se quedara con el después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar, seria como un premio!!"_

"_además hermanito, en cuanto Jacob sepa que Bella huyo contigo, es capaz de arruinar tu carrera, una prometedora y brillante carrera!!"_

"_De que carrera hablas??"_

"_Bueno Bella mi hermanito, se esta posicionando como uno de los pianistas mas importantes de Europa, por eso llevaba viviendo allá 3 años, no te lo ha dicho??"_

"_Temo que no hemos podido hablar mucho de lo que paso en el tiempo que estuvimos separados!!"_

"_Creo que tendremos tiempo mas adelante!! Por el momento debemos resolver este asunto de la herencia de los niños!!"_

"_Pues yo opino que Bella tiene razón!!"_

"_Si solo que tu opinión no es importante en esta decisión, debemos decidirlo Bella y yo, porque es el futuro de nuestros hijos del que estamos hablando!!"_

"_Edward no le hables así a Alice!!"_

"_Perdóname Alice estoy muy ofuscado, muy confundido!! No quise ser grosero contigo pero entiende, de buenas a primeras descubro que Bella creía que estaba muerto, que se caso con Jacob para dejar con vida a nuestros dos preciosos hijos, que yo soy el albacea de una multimillonaria fortuna y que mi hijo no me quiere porque prefiere al maldito que obligo a su madre a casarse con el!!"_

"_Tienes razón, discúlpame Edward después de todo este tiempo no puedo obligarte a nada!!"_

"_No me estas obligando a nada Bella, solo déjame pensarlo bien, esta noche por favor!! Eso si mañana por la mañana iremos a hacerles unos exámenes de ADN y buscaremos a el abogado amigo de Carlise para que legalmente los niños sean nuestros hijos!!"_

Edward me abrazo fuertemente, estuvimos así un par de minutos, hasta que los niños comenzaron a llamarnos, era hora de dormir, tenia que estar con Anthony esa noche y dormir a su lado, Elizabeth le estaba pidiendo a Edward que subiera con el y le contara un cuento.

La primera noche fuera con los niños paso rápidamente y al día siguiente hicimos todos los tramites necesarios, estudios de ADN, los presentamos a el abogado y quedo demostrado que Edward Cullen era el padre de Anthony y Elizabeth, que a partir de ese día serian llamados Anthony y Elizabeth Cullen Swan, quedando fuera el apellido Black.

El abogado también dijo que podría hallar un recurso legal, para aprovechar la falla en el testamento de papa y lograr que Edward (quien decidió que me ayudaría con lo de la herencia) fuera el albacea de los bienes.

Llevábamos una semana en Forks, Lizzy estaba feliz, en una semana había aprendido a amar a Edward y por supuesto adoraba a sus tíos y tías, pero sobre todo a Alice, era tan parecidas, se la pasaban todo el día jugando y haciendo travesuras era muy refrescante, por otro lado Anthony poco a poco estaba confiando mas en Edward, a veces los veía platicando pero aun no lograba convencerse que ese maravilloso hombre era su padre, al contrario con Jasper y Emmett había logrado hacer clic inmediato y ya les decía tíos.

Una tarde los niños se encontraban en sus habitaciones con sus tíos jugando, yo estaba en la sala con Edward, estábamos buscando un momento para nosotros, el me platicaba un poco de su vida durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados, me platico de su carrera, y me dijo que yo había sido inspiración para todas las canciones que el había compuesto.

Se sentó frente a su hermoso piano y comenzó a tocar, comenzó a tocar mi canción, nuestra canción, yo estaba de frente al piano y tenia una vista completa de las escaleras, pude ver que Anthony al oír la música, había salido de su habitación y venia bajando las escaleras poco a poco, Edward tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba muy concentrado con su música, no se había percatado de la presencia de Anthony a su lado.

Los ojos de Anthony estaban abiertos como platos, miraba a Edward con una admiración que se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Cuando Edward termino de tocar, abrió los ojos y vio al nuestro pequeño parado a su lado.

"_Hola Anthony!! Te gusto la canción que acabo de tocar!! Tu mama la inspiro, la compuse para ella antes de que tu y tu hermana nacieran!!"_

La expresión del rostro de Anthony se volvió perpleja no podía creer lo que oía.

"_Tu compusiste esa canción?? Y lo hiciste para mi mama??"_

"_Si claro Anthony!! Si quieres te enseñe a tocarla en el piano!!"_

"_Tu… me dejaras tocar tu piano..!!"_

"_Claro que si Anthony este piano es tan tuyo como mió!! Y si quieres yo te puedo enseñar a tocar, me dice tu mama que siempre has querido tocar el piano!!"_

"_Pero, tu no crees que seria un afeminado si toco el piano??"_

"_Claro que no Anthony, las personas que tocamos el piano somos personas con mucha sensibilidad, y si tu quieres tocar el piano me sentiré muy orgulloso de enseñarte!!"_

Las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Anthony, Edward había llegado a su corazón, la música era la pasión de Anthony y su padre le estaba ofreciendo lo que el siempre había deseado, se quedo un minuto parado sin hablar con las lagrimas corriendo por su mejillas, hasta que se acerco mas a Edward y lo abrazo.

"_Gracias papa!! Ahora me doy cuenta que tu si me quieres, si me quieres!!"_

"_Con toda mi alma hijo, te quiero con toda mi alma!!"_

Edward al fin estaba abrazando a su hijo, Anthony lloraba y Edward también, obviamente yo también lo hacia, pero esta vez eran lagrimas de felicidad de ver que mi hijo, al fin había aceptado a su padre y que podríamos ser la familia que siempre debimos.

**Les gusto?? Ya casi nos acercamos al final de la historia, no se preocupen que Jacob va a recibir su merecido!! Espero sus reviews me encanta recibirlos!!**


	23. CAPITULO 21: RECUPERANDO MI VIDA

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 21: Recuperando mi vida**

**BPOV**

Después de que Anthony acepto a Edward como su padre, se hicieron inseparables, quería hacer todo tipo de actividades con el, y claro Edward estaba mas que dispuesto a pasar todo el tiempo con su hijo, era maravilloso ver como Anthony y Elizabeth se peleaban por estar con Edward, casi no me hacían caso a mi, pero lo comprendía totalmente.

Finalmente el abogado había logrado meter la demanda para solicitar la herencia, y junto con ellos los documentos de solicitud de divorcio, todo pintaba bien, mientras Jacob no nos encontrara no habría problema, aun faltaba tiempo para la audiencia de la herencia y la solicitud de divorcio si tomaría un poco mas de tiempo, porque si Jacob rechazaba el divorcio voluntario, tendría que demostrar que prácticamente me tenia cautiva para lograr el divorcio necesario.

Una tarde estaba tomando un baño, se suponía que iríamos al cine, todos estaban abajo esperándome, cuando termine de bañarme, escuche la casa muy silenciosa, lo cual no era común con los niños, así que me termine de arreglar y baje.

Me encontré con una hermosa sorpresa, la casa estaba totalmente a obscuras, baje poco a poco por las escaleras, hasta encontrar la sala llena de velas blancas, me recordaba mucho a la habitación en Hawai, desde que me había reencontrado con Edward no habíamos tenido tiempo para nosotros, Edward estaba en el piano tocando para mi, como siempre estaba guapísimo, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo tenia para mi sola, me acerque lentamente a el y me senté a su lado en el piano, puse mis sobre las suyas, mientras el seguía tocando.

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la música, cuando la canción termino y abrí los ojos pude ver como Edward me miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes, no había dejado de verme durante toda la canción.

Edward se sentó con las piernas abiertas en la silla del piano y se acerco a mi me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a el, comenzó a darme pequeños besos en el cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta mi hombro.

"_Bella, Mi Bella, te extraño tanto!! Y aunque estos días han sido maravillosos al lado de nuestros hijos, me estaba matando no poderme acercar a ti como antes, no poder hacerte el amor!! Mi amor te deseo tanto!!"_

"_Edward no tienes idea, de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, te extraño tanto!!"_

Diciendo eso Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo cargando hasta su recamara, sin dejar un solo minuto de besarme, al entrar a su recamara Edward me puso sobre la cama mientras besaba con pasión mi cuello y mis hombros, con mucha delicadeza me quito la blusa que traía, mientras yo desabotonaba su camisa; era tanta la pasión, el deseo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, hacia mas de 5 años que no hacíamos el amor, nos necesitábamos, necesitábamos demostrarnos lo mucho que nos amábamos.

Nuestra sesión de besos duro poco porque en muy poco tiempo Edward y yo ya estábamos desnudos.

"_Mi Bella, eres mas hermosa de lo que recordaba!!"_

"_Ohh Edward por favor, por favor hazme el amor necesito sentirte, necesito amarte!!"_

Cuando Edward escucho mis palabras fue como si hubiera prendido aun mas la mecha de la pasión, sentí como entraba dentro de mi y con mucha suavidad comenzaba a moverse, yo tenia un mano en su maravilloso cabello y con la otra acariciaba con pasión su espalda, deseaba tanto a Edward deseaba lo que era sentir de nuevo ser suya, que juntos llegamos al placer máximo, Edward me besaba con pasión, y calmaba con sus besos mis quejidos, daba gracias a Dios que la casa estuviera vacía, porque me hubiera dado mucha pena que los niños nos hubieran oído.

Pase gran parte de la noche en los brazos de Edward, tan feliz como no lo había sido en años, había algo en la mirada de Edward algo que sabia que quería preguntarme, pero que por ser el caballero que era no lo hacia.

"_Edward te pasa algo??" _le dije dándole pequeños besitos en el pecho

"_Bella, no quisiera preguntártelo, pero… tu… fuiste.. bueno estuviste casada por 5 años con Jacob, y bueno me cuesta trabajo pensar que entre ustedes no hubo intimidad durante todo ese tiempo!!"_

"_Edward, no te voy a mentir tuve intimidad con Jacob, pero… no.. como te explico, con el solo fue algo físico, algo que ni siquiera disfrute, jamás me entregue a el como contigo, solo lo hice para hacerlo creer que el era el padre de los gemelos y después de que le di la noticia del embarazo, me las arregle para evitar que me tocara!!"_

"_Como lograste eso amor!!" _me dijo tomando mi rostro con sus manos y besándome en los labios.

"_Bueno Edward cuando le di la noticia del embarazo, el doctor le dijo que tenia que cuidarme y no podríamos tener relaciones porque podría perder a los bebes!! Durante todo el embarazo me la pase pensando en una solución, y pues la encontré!! Jacob es demasiado ambicioso y solo quiere dinero, así que pensé en ofrecerle que manejara mis acciones en la empresa a cambio de que no volviera a tocarme, y obviamente acepto!!"_

"_Jacob es realmente un estupido, cambiarte a ti por dinero!! Yo no te cambio ni por todo el oro del mundo, te juro que te voy a cumplir la promesa que te hice en Hawai, nadie nos va a separar jamás, ni a nuestros hijos tampoco, si es necesario que los defienda con mi vida, lo haré Bella, te lo juro!!"_

"_Lo se Edward yo también te prometo, que no permitiré que nos separen jamás de nuevo!!"_

Me quede dormida en los brazos de Edward, y no me di cuenta cuando regresaron los demás. A la mañana siguiente, aun estando en los brazos de Edward, sentí como unas pequeñas manitas me tocaban y unos dulces y pequeños labios me besaban el rostro, cuando abrí los ojos vi los lindos ojos esmeralda de mi Anthony y pude ver como Elizabeth estaba haciendo lo mismo con su papa, abrace con todas las fuerzas a mi Anthony y lo subí a la cama, gracias a Dios que me había puesto mi camisón en la madrugada, y Edward llevaba puesto un bóxer, los dos acostamos a los niños entre nosotros y comenzamos a hacerles cosquillas, estaban felices, compartiendo lo que siempre habían querido, el tiempo con sus padres, con los dos, no solo con mama como lo hacían siempre, ahora éramos una familia, aunque temporalmente nos escondíamos, si todo salía bien pronto podríamos, ir a donde quisiéramos como la familia que éramos.

**Que lindos no?? En verdad adoro a Edward!! Y no pierdan la paciencia con Jacob, pronto le dar su merecido!! Espero sus reviews!!**


	24. CAPITULO 22: EL FINAL DE JACOB

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 22: El Final de Jacob**

**JPOV**

Había pasado mas de un mes desde que Isabella me había dejado llevándose a los niños, estaba furioso no podía creer que me hubiera engañado por 5 años haciendo creer que los gemelos eran míos, debí haberlo sabido, esos ojos no los habían sacado de su abuela como todos lo decían sino de su padre, el maldito pianista al que mate, bueno al que mate para Bella, y ahora además de haberme quitado a los niños me quieren quitar su fortuna, no lo iba a permitir había pasado demasiado tiempo trabajando para Charlie Swan que merecía ser dueño de su empresa.

además Isabella había enviado la demanda de divorcio, pretendía que le diera el divorcio para casarse con ese tipo, la odiaba, quería y necesitaba vengarme de ella, era una necesidad, todo el amor que sentía por Isabella, se había convertido en una sed de venganza, si!! Yo estaba enamorado de Isabella, toda la vida lo había estado, pero ella jamás me acepto, y yo me encapriche, debía tenerla, tenia que ser mía, por eso le hice creer que ese tipo había muerto, porque tenia tanto coraje, de que el si hubiera podido conquistarla; cuando estuve en Hawai me entere que compartían la habitación, era obvio que entre ellos ya existía intimidad, y eso me mataba, yo amaba a Isabella y la quería solo para mi, debí haber matado a ese Edward en lugar de fingir su muerte, sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me arrebataran la fortuna, el maldito de Charlie había cometido un grave error al redactar su testamento y yo lo estaba pagando.

Pero jamás es demasiado tarde para enmendar los errores, sabia que no podía tener a Isabella, nunca la tendría de nuevo, pero no iba a permitir que ella fuera feliz, primero prefiero verla muerta que con el, primero muerta.

**BPOV**

Estaba muy nerviosa, la primera audiencia había llegado, teníamos que presentarnos en Nueva York para el juicio, Edward y yo volaríamos juntos hasta allá, los demás llevarían a los gemelos con Carlise y Esme a Chicago.

Llegamos a la corte y por primera vez después de que deje a Jacob nos encontramos, su mirada reflejaba un odio terrible, la audiencia continuo sin por menores, claramente íbamos ganando, el resultado del juicio seria leído al día siguiente. Edward y yo salimos juntos de la corte, rumbo al hotel, llegamos al hotel directo al restaurante, comimos y subimos a nuestra habitación, cuando estábamos en el elevador, Edward comenzó a besarme el cuello y en corto tiempo nos encontrábamos fundidos en un abrazo y beso muy apasionados.

Parecíamos una pareja de adolescentes, caminando por el pasillo, riendo y besándonos, entramos a la habitación y lo que ahí nos esperaba jamás lo pude imaginar.

Ahí dentro se encontraba Jacob apuntándonos con un arma.

"_Isabella querida!! No te parece que estas dando un espectáculo al pasearte con tu amante!!"_

Edward inmediatamente se coloco frente a mí de manera defensiva para impedir que me pasara algo. Las palabras de Jacob obviamente lo molestaron porque inmediatamente le respondió.

"_Yo no soy su amante Jacob, soy el amor de su vida, algo que tu jamás pudiste experimentar, y muy pronto vamos a lograr que se divorcie de ti, para que ella y yo podamos casarnos!!"_

"_Estas muy equivocado Edward!! Ustedes dos jamás podrán ser felices, porque ahora mismo voy a matarlos!! Solo me falta decidir a quien mato primero!! Que será mas doloroso?? Que tu la veas morir a ella o que ella te vea morir a ti??"_

"_No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Bella porque te mato!!"_

"_Edward ya hice mas que eso, o es que no sabes que Isabella fue mi mujer por 5 años, no importa lo que ella te haya dicho, pero éramos marido y mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra!!"_

"_Edward no lo escuches de esta mintiendo!!"_

"_Sabes ya decidí que voy a hacer!! Primero te voy a disparar a ti, no te matare, solo te voy a dejar bastante mal herido!! Después voy a hacer a Isabella mía frente a ti, lo voy a hacer como lo hice durante estos 5 años, voy a besar sus hermosos labios rojos, besare sus hermoso pechos, tocare sus lindas piernas y ese lunar que tiene el su hermoso y firme trasero, y lo voy a hacer frente a ti para que veas como disfrutaba con mis besos, con mis caricias, y después la voy a matar!!"_

Podría sentir la frustración de Edward, a pesar de que el sabia que estaba mintiendo, que yo le había dicho que en esos 5 años no había pasado nada, el escuchar lo que Jacob le estaba diciendo le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre.

"_No te atrevas a volver a ponerle una mano encima!! Se que estas mintiendo!! Se que no tocaste a Bella en estos 5 años, y si así hubiera sido no me importaría!! Porque se que tu jamás hiciste sentir a Bella yo que yo la hice sentir, no eres suficiente hombre!! Jamás sabrás lo que es tener a Bella en cuerpo y alma como yo la he tenido, jamás sabrás lo que es que murmure tu nombre entre sueños!! Jamás sabrás lo que es que te diga que te ama mientras te hace el amor!! Jamás lo sabrás Jacob porque Bella jamás fue tuya, siempre fue MIA, MIA!!"_

"_Cállate!! Te voy a matar maldito perro, te voy a matar por haberme quitado a la única mujer que me ha importado en la vida a la única que he amado!!"_

No podía creer lo que oía, Jacob decía que me amaba, si me amaba porque me había hecho lo que me hizo, porque? En ese momento Jacob le puso el silenciador a su arma y apunto al corazón de mi Edward y sin piedad le disparo, Edward cayó al piso frente a mí.

"_Noooo!! Edward mi amor!! Respóndeme!! No te mueras, no me dejes no!!"_

"_Te lo dije, Isabella te dije que lo mataría, ahora, cumpliré mi siguiente parte del trato!!"_

Se acerco rápidamente a mi y me dio una bofetada, me aventó a la cama y comenzó a rasgarme la ropa, yo estaba muy mareada por la bofetada que me había dado y pronto perdería el sentido, fue entonces cuando Jacob se descuido y pude ver como alguien a sus espaldas lo golpeaba con un florero, noqueándolo y haciéndolo caer al piso inconciente.

Era Edward que había sacado fuerzas, no se de donde, pero se había levantado y me había salvado, lo había hecho como me lo había prometido.

"_Bella estas bien??"_

"_Edward estas herido!!"_

Llame a la policía inmediatamente y la seguridad del hotel subió para llevarse a Jacob, después de esto mi divorcio estaría asegurado, pero ahora no podía pensar en nada, Edward estaba herido y yo no soportaría perderlo no de nuevo, no esta vez.

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron Edward acababa de perder el conocimiento, me fui junto con el en la ambulancia, al llegar al hospital lo metieron al quirófano, debían extraer la bala, para evitar una hemorragia interna.

Después de una hora el medico salio y me dijo cual era el estado de salud de Edward, al parecer la bala no toco ningún órgano vital solo le dio en el brazo, después de todo la puntería de Jacob no había sido nada buena.

Los médicos me permitieron pasar a ver a Edward estaba dormido por la anestesia, pero gracias a Dios se encontraba bien. Alice, Emmett, Carlise y Esme llegaron al hospital, habían dejado a los niños en Chicago con Jasper y Rosalie por su seguridad.

Al día siguiente Edward se encontraba mejor, la policía le tomo su declaración y basto con eso para lograr meter a Jacob a la cárcel. El juicio de la herencia había resultado a nuestro favor, y después de lo que Jacob hizo nuestro divorcio seria solo cuestión de tiempo.

Ahora el tiempo no era un factor en contra, sentada junto a la cama de Edward en el hospital sentía como todos los problemas se iban y como la esperanza volvía a nosotros, sabia que pronto seriamos esa gran familia que tanto habíamos deseado.

**Que les pareció?? Ya casi termino este fic!! Pero por ahí ya traigo ideas de otro fic, aun lo estoy maquilando en mi cabecita, pero en cuanto comience con el les pondré el titulo para que también lo visiten sale?? Espero sus reviews!!**


	25. CAPITULO 23: BODA Y BEBES

CAPITULO 1: Conociendo a Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 23: Boda y Bebes**

**BPOV**

Con Jacob tras las rejas y Edward recuperando totalmente mi vida estaba mejor que nunca, gracias a Dios la bala no había lastimado ningún nervio de los brazos de Edward lo cual no impedía que Edward volviera a tocar el piano.

Mi divorcio había sido firmado hace 6 meses, y ahora Edward y yo estábamos planeando nuestra boda. Al fin nos casaríamos y tendríamos nuestra familia, Alice y Jasper y Rosalie y Emmett serian nuestros padrinos de velación, lamentablemente yo me había perdido sus bodas, pero al tenerlos como padrinos me hacia sentir muy bien, Esme y Carlise serian los encargados de el lazo, y los pequeños Anthony y Elizabeth se encargarían de los anillos, estaban felices por ser parte de la boda de sus papas, lo que no los tenia tan felices era que nos íbamos 2 semanas solos de Luna de Miel, pero se habían resignado ya que les prometimos que en cuanto regresáramos de ese viaje, viajaríamos los 4 juntos a Europa a presenciar el recital que daría Edward en Italia, Anthony estaba que no cabía de orgullo, y Lizzy bueno ella es Lizzy desborda entusiasmo por cada poro de su cuerpo, pero Anthony me tenia sorprendido había dejado de ser ese tímido niño, para convertirse en un niño seguro, todo gracias a Edward, éramos muy felices.

El día de la boda había llegado, estaba muy nerviosa, habíamos quedado que Lizzy se quedaría conmigo mientras Anthony se quedaba con Edward, habíamos vendido la casa de mi padre, me traía amargos recuerdos vividos con Jacob y mi padre ahí, así que decidimos comprar otra casa, un poco mas pequeña en Nueva York donde estaba la cede de Swan Corp., tenia un gran jardín para que los niños jugaran y de vecinos teníamos a Jasper y Alice y Rosalie y Emmett, los cuales estaban esperando a sus primeros hijos. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir embarazadas al mismo tiempo.

Mientras me ponía el vestido de novia, recordaba todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos al lado de Edward, cuando lo conocí al chocar con el, cuando me vio cantando y bailando en la habitación, la clase de literatura que tomábamos juntos, nuestra primera pelea, el baile de Halloween donde fuimos Romeo & Julieta, nuestro primer y maravilloso beso, la primera Navidad juntos, el día de San Valentín, y por supuesto Hawai donde hicimos el amor por primera vez, nuestro reencuentro en Paris, y cuando volvimos a hacer el amor después de largos 5 años.

Cada pequeño momento que había pasado al lado de mi Edward había sido maravilloso, y ansiaba pasar el resto de mi vida con el, jurarle antes Dios que jamás nos separaríamos.

El momento había llegado, estaba lista y junto con Lizzy, iba saliendo para la iglesia lista para casarme con Edward. Lizzy avanzaba conmigo por el pasillo, al final veía a Edward junto con Anthony que tenia la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás le había visto.

Camine lentamente viendo a Edward directamente a los ojos, a esos maravillosos ojos verdes que me volvían loca.

El sacerdote comenzó a oficiar la misa, y llegamos al momento más importante donde el padre nos desposaría.

"_Edward Anthony Cullen aceptas por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan y prometes amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida"_

"_Acepto!!"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu esposo y prometes amarlos y respetarlos todos los días de tu vida!!"_

"_Si padre acepto!!"_

"_Los anillos por favor!!"_

Los gemelos se acercaron a nosotros y con sus pequeñas manitas Anthony le entrego mi anillo a Edward el cual lo puso en mi dedo prometiéndome amor eterno, después Lizzy me entrego el anillo de su padre y yo lo puse en su dedo prometiéndole jamás separarme de el.

"_Por el poder que la iglesia me ha otorgado los declaro marido y mujer!! Edward puedes besar a la novia!!"_

Diciendo esto Edward me tomo por la cintura y me abrazo dulcemente, besándome como jamás me había besado, porque estaba besando a su esposa, estaba besando a Isabella Cullen.

**3 años después**

"_Lizzy!! Anthony!! Lily!! Johnny!! La comida ya esta lista!!"_

"_Ya vamos!!"_ Los 4 niños corrieron a la mesa del comedor a comer con su gran familia, Lizzy y Anthony que ahora tenían 8 años llevaban de la mano a sus primos Lily que era la pequeña de Rosalie y Emmett era una hermosa niña de rizos rubios y ojos azules, Johnny era el hijo de Alice y Jasper el tenia el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules.

En la mesa del comedor nos encontrábamos Alice, Rosalie y yo, las 3 estábamos embarazadas, al parecer nos habíamos embarazado al mismo tiempo, increíble no??

Nuestra vida era maravillosa, esta vez Edward estaba fascinado con mi embarazo, al no haber podido gozar del embarazo de los gemelos, estaba gozando de este al máximo, podía pasar horas tocando mi vientre al igual que los niños Lizzy y Anthony estaban felices, los dos hacían sus apuestas de que iba a ser Lizzy decía que una niña por supuesto y Anthony pedía a gritos un niño, pero yo sabia que fuera lo que fuera los dos estarían felices.

Sentados en la mesa, disfrutaba de nuestra grande familia cuando, sentí un dolor en la base del vientre.

"_Edward!! No me siento bien!!"_

"_Que te pasa mi amor!!"_

"_Bella respira, recuerda lo que aprendimos en nuestras clases… tienes que… uppsss…. Ayyy!!"_

"_Que te pasa Alice??" _pregunto Jasper alarmado.

"_Creo que se me rompió la fuente!!"_

"_Ayyy Alice no puede ser que a Bella le estén dando dolores y a ti se te rompa la fuente solo faltaría que yo….!!" _Al decir esto un chorro de agua se dejo escapar entre las piernas de Rosalie, su fuente se había roto también.

"_Deben estar bromeando!!" _dijo Emmett

"_No nos pueden hacer esto!! Las 3??" _decía Jasper totalmente confundido.

Las 3 fuimos llevadas rápidamente por nuestros nerviosos maridos, obviamente el mas nervioso era Edward, ya que Jasper y Emmett ya habían presenciado el nacimiento de sus hijos y además Edward era el único que no sabia el sexo del bebe, Emmett y Jasper ya lo conocían, ambos esperaban la parejita, es decir Emmett un niño y Jasper una niña.

Edward estaba a mi lado en la labor de parto, me estaba tomando de la mano, los dolores eran muy fuertes, sentía que no podía pero el deseo de ver a mi hijo(a) era mayor, con Edward a mi lado di un gran pujido y pude oír el llanto de un hermoso bebe.

"_Es una niña!! Edward quieres cortar el cordón umbilical!!" _

"_Bella es hermosísima, es igual a ti!! Debe de llamarse Isabella como tu!!"_

Mi corazón desbordaba felicidad, tenía a mi lado al hombre que amaba y estábamos dándole la bienvenida a la pequeña Isabella Cullen, una niña que había venido a alegrarnos más la vida y a aumentar el número de nuestra pequeña gran familia.

Isabella realmente se parecía a mi cuando abrió los ojos pudimos ver que eran de un color chocolate y el poco cabello que tenia en su blanca cabecita era del mismo color que el mió.

A los minutos de que nació Isabella, le siguieron sus primos Susan una hermosa niña de ojos verdes como Alice pero el cabello rubio como Jasper y Andrew un niño de hermosos rizos obscuros y ojos azules.

No podíamos creer que los 3 hubieran nacido el mismo día, era maravilloso, poder compartir esos momentos tan especiales con mis mejores amigas.

La vida me había dado lo mejor, claro que había tenido sus tropiezos, prácticamente 5 años perdidos, pero me había recompensado con un maravilloso esposo que me adoraba y al cual yo amaba mas que a mi vida, con 3 hijos lindisimos que eran la razón de mi existencia y una enorme familia.

Edward y yo teníamos en brazos a la pequeña Isabella y junto a nuestros hijos y nuestra gran familia estaríamos unidos por siempre!!

**F I N**

**Que les pareció mi historia?? Se que algunos están tristes porque llego a su final, pero me gusto mucho el desenlace que tuvo, espero sus reviews, y sus comentarios, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme mi dirección es ****. Les anexo el link de la nueva historia que estoy maquilando, espero hacerla un poquito mas larga, nomás denme chance de pensarla bien, bueno aquí esta el link la historia se llama Amiga Mía (como la canción de Alejandro Sanz) así que espero que lean la introducción y pronto tratare de subir el primer capitulo, creo que casi todo el fic a diferencia de este estará en el punto de vista de Edward, sale?? Besos y gracias a todas mis lectoras por haber leído mi fic, pronto estaré agradeciéndoles a una por una, a través de sus reviews, las quiero mucho gracias por seguirme y animarme a seguir escribiendo.**

/secure/livepreview.php?storyid4404685&chapter1


End file.
